My Guardian Dragon
by ChibiChan610
Summary: Jou hates Fridays. So you know this Friday sucked. He got a detention, had to walk home in the rain, got attacked by a gothic cult, found out his exlover isn't dead, and gets chased by the cops. Worst of all, falls in love with Seto Kaiba. JouxSeto HIATUS
1. You gotta hate Fridays

Chibi: Ok, I decided to edit and combine some of the chapters, so I'm happy. And I have taken out the chapters about the past, because they sucked. I will still keep my original idea in my head, so yes.

Seto: You mean, I have to go threw this nightmare AGAIN?!?!

Chibi: Uh, DUH!!!!!

Seto: (Pouts)

Chibi: Now, the 1st chapter is very different from the old version, so don't expect the same stuff. It's more planned out, even though I make it up as I go...

Seto: (crys eyes out) God why are you so CRUEL?!?!?!?

Chibi: (smiles sweetly) because you and Jou are too adorable not to manipulate into my evil plans.

Seto: (crawls in a corner and crys)

Chibi: Oh, and before I forget, here's a warning list:  
1. YAOI!!! BOY LOVE!!! JOUXSETO!!! YES, JOU IS SEME!!!! (Don't see too many of those eh?)  
2. THERE ARE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.  
3. AND THEY ARE NOT MARY-SUE'S!!!  
4. THERE WILL BE OTHER MINOR PAIRINGS. THEY MAY INCLUDE YURI (GIRL LOVE) AND YAOI!!  
I thinks that's all for this chapter, but I really don't want flames for this kind of stuff. That's how my story works. You don't like it, get the hell out now. Don't bother flaming me. Although it would be good chow for my Red Eyes.

**---**

It was another one of those Fridays, when you know the weekends gonna be miserable. Jou glared out the window, up at the gray storm clouds. _Great, it's gonna rain again_ he thought bitterly. The whole week it had rained. Jou hated the weather, not only because he didn't have an umbrella, but because that meant new insults from the one person he hated. Seto fucking Kaiba.

Jou slumped further down into his chair. Fifteen minutes. That's it. After that, he could go home and curl up in his bed for the weekend. But the second-hand just did not feel like going fast today. Instead, it went as slow as ever. He glanced at the desk infront of him. Honda had his head lying on the desk, a small trail of drool leaking out of the corner of his mouth. Jou snickered. He wondered if he should hurl a ball of paper at Honda, or just make fun of him after class.

"Jounouchi!"

Jou's head snapped to the front of the class, where Mrs. Haruna stood, hands on her hips, glaring at him. He realized a second too late, he had been asked for the answer to an equation on the board. He attempted to read the problem that had been neatly written on the board. But failed miserably.

_**h + 52(t) 24 - 19(h + t)**_

Jou glanced down at his paper, which only had doodles of duel monsters on it. He looked back at Mrs. Haruna's angry face and gave her a sheepish grin.

"Uh...could ya say that again, I...uh...wasn't listening..."

A ripple of chuckles and giggles were heard all around the room. Of course, only Jounouchi Katsuya was stupid enough to admit he hadn't been listening. Mrs. Haruna marched up his aisle, making Jou shrink back into his chair even more. He glanced at the clock over Mrs. Haruna's shoulder. All of that had happened in less then a minute. He groaned.

"Jounouchi!!"

Jou jumped at the sound of Mrs. Haruna's angry voice. Her tall, lean body towered over his own. He wondered if she was this intimidating to everyone. Or was it just him?

"Er...Yes Haruna-Sensei?" He looked at her with his best puppy eyes. Ok, even if he did hate being called a dog, or puppy, the wide, desperate puppy eyes, almost always worked. Almost, not considering today.

"What have you been doing for the last hour?!"

Jou glanced down at his paper, eyeing the doodles of Kuribohs, Red Eye's, and other monsters and blushed. Mrs. Haruna's face flushed as well, but not from embarrassment. She was furious. Jou hadn't been paying attention for the past couple of weeks now. She curled her hands into a ball, and took a deep breath, hoping to calm herself. She turned to the back of the room before speaking in a calmer and slightly flirty voice.

"Mr. Kaiba, could you help Jounouchi with the answer?"

The brunette snorted, closing his eyes briefly, and then returning back to his book, never taking his eyes off the words. He answered coldly:

"Perhaps instead of acting like a teenage drama queen, you could actually do your job and teach these idiots yourself."

Mrs. Haruna flushed a deep crimson. She took a second to stammer, and sputter, which woke Honda from his nap. Jou sighed and silently thanked the stars Kaiba was such a bastard. _I may hate that bastard, but he get's me out of some pretty deep jams._

He glanced at the clock again, as Mrs. Haruna flipped threw her book furiously. _Five minutes..._Jou picked his pencil back up, and started to doodle a duel monster in the math book on his desk. Anzu hissed from behind him.

"Jounouchi! Stop drawing your silly little doodles and pay attention! Mid-Terms are coming up soon! You'll fail for sure at this rate!"

Jou continued to randomly draw, but his mind wanted to hiss back, _Don't worry Anzu, I already have failed, and your godamn lectures cease to get even half-way threw my brain._ But he bit his tongue and turned to the brunette girl behind him.

"Don't worry 'bout me Anzu; it'll be a piece a cake!"

Honda groaned from in front of him, who had fallen back to sleep. "Hm...With chocolate frosting?" Jou snickered. Oh blackmail could be so cruel.

She smiled, pleased with his lie. Jou turned back around and glanced down at his doodles, a look of confusion crossing his face. He had scrawled a Blue Eyes White Dragon in the middle of his page. The bell broke threw his thoughts. Then a thought hit him. For once. He sighed. He had Detention. Again. He picked up his books and walked with Honda to detention. Said brunette wiped his mouth of any access drool before speaking.

"How are we the only ones that ever get detention practically?"

Jou shrugged. "It's a gift Honda. A god-given gift." Jou yanked the detention room door opened, and moved to the side, motioning with his hand. "Ladies first." Honda shoved the blonde before snickering and walking into the room. Jou laughed and followed his friend. They both stopped and gawked. In the back of the room, a pretty aqua-haired girl sat, scribbling in a notebook.

Honda nodded toward the girl, and Jou shrugged, walking around his friend to a desk near the window. He pulled out a spare piece of paper and began to scrawl duel monsters on the page while Honda attempted to flirt with the aqua-haired girl. He glanced occasionally at the two, and saw the girl waving her hand and laughing and Honda's attempts to ask her out.

The detention door opened, and in walked Jou's worst nightmare. Seto Kaiba, tall, lean, perfect feminine figure, strolled up to Honda and the girl, and growled something to Honda. It must have scared him. Even though Honda acted cool when he left, Jou knew Honda only backs down when he's scared. Honda snorted when he reached Jou.

"So..." Jou started, trying to act casual. "How'd it go?"

Honda sighed. "Well I know her name..." He paused waiting for Jou to say something. When the blonde said nothing, he continued. "She said her name was Michiru, but she wouldn't tell me her last name...and she said her older brother would never let her date me."

(A/N: The Michiru in this story is nothing like the one in "Dance, Dance." If you have no idea what I'm talking about, then good, this is your first view of Michiru. Congrats.)

"She's really nice though, she's a really cool artist too! And--" Jou stopped him. "Honda, man, I love ya, but I'm not gonna sit here while you blab on about some girl." Honda snorted.

"Figures, but seriously though. I think she's more then just a pretty face."

Jou rolled his eyes. "Oh boy, Honda's in love." Honda chuckled. "Yeah, sounds crazy, huh?" Jou nodded his agreement, but deep down, he was happy his friend finally found a girl he's really interested in. Honda and Jou continued to talk until Mr. Takashiwa silenced them to work. Jou was currently scrubbing the floor, while Honda cleaned the windows. The new girl, Michiru was in the front of the room, washing off the chalk board.

Of course, Seto Kaiba, the perfect little angel sat at his desk, reading a novel as always. The phone on Mr. Takashiwa's desk rang. He picked it up quickly and uttered a 'hello' in the mouthpiece before standing and hanging up the phone. He walked to the door and growled out;

"I don't want to hear a single peep out of any of ya."

He turned and walked out of the room, shutting the door. Jou, Honda and Michiru immediately stopped their scrubbing. Seto glared up at Michiru, who looked scared for a moment, before turning back to the board, and scrubbing again. Honda and Jou exchanged glances, but said nothing. Honda glanced out the window.

"Awe, Dammit. It's gonna rain..."

Jou groaned. He had forgotten all about that. Plus, he didn't even have a ride home, so he'd be walking in the rain. At least Honda's Mom was picking him up. Michiru's parents were probably picking her up, and of course, Seto fucking Kaiba has his fancy limo. After a few more moments, Jou looked at Seto.

"Hey Kaiba, how come your always in detention, but you never do anything?" It seemed like a stupid question to ask, especially to Kaiba, but what the hell. Said CEO glared over Jou.

"I don't owe you an explanation to you mutt."

Jou knew he was going to get that answer, but he didn't give up either. "I don't want an explanation, I want a reason." Michiru had long since gone completely pale. Honda now climbed down from the windows, and over to her. He asked her if she was ok, but she just nodded, Seto glaring at them the whole time. Jou took this time to get up off the floor, and stand next to the CEO.

"Hey Kaiba, you gonna answer me or not?"

Seto hesitated a moment, before looking at Jou. "No. I am not going to answer you." Jou cocked his head. "Why not **Seto-KUN?**" Kaiba's eye twitched when he said 'Seto', but he flinched when Jou said 'Kun'. He shuddered overall. "Mutt, you ever, EVER say that again, and I will kill you."

Up front, Michiru whimpered, glancing back at Seto. Honda raised an eyebrow. "Aw, come'on 'Chiru. He wouldn't kill him; just beat the crap out of him." She shuddered at that, but said nothing. In the back, Jou was seeing how far Seto Kaiba could go. He rested his hands on Seto's head, and his elbows on Seto's shoulders.

"So, Seto-**kun**--"

In a single second, Seto had reached up and caught one of Jou's wrists, stood, and twisted it. Jou winced. He looked at Kaiba and smirked. "Somebody's got a temper, huh?" Seto narrowed his eyes in pure loathing, before twisting Jou's wrist even farther in the opposite direction. Jou breathed in deep, refusing to let out a groan of pain. Seto just continued to twist his wrist. Finally, Jou felt his bones ready to snap. He let out a small whimper, hoping Kaiba would be satisfied with that, and let him go. But Seto just twisted hard. He felt a small crack in his wrist, which sent a snake of fire up his arm. He groaned in pain, but dared not to move, for fear of breaking his wrist.

"Stop it! Seto! Let him go!"

Jou and Seto looked Michiru, who looked absolutely terrified. Seto eyed her thoughtfully. After a few moments he twisted Jou's wrist one last time, before pushing him away. Mr. Takashiwa walked in seconds later, and dismissed them from detention. Michiru grabbed her bag and rushed out of the classroom, with her hand over her mouth, as if she were going to be sick. Seto followed close behind her. Honda and Jou walked out together, after making sure that Jou's wrist wasn't broken.

When they reached the outside, a horn beeped. Honda waved to his mother, before turning back to Jou. "Hey, you wanna a ride?" Jou laughed lightly and shook his head. "If you don't remember, your mother hates me." Honda rolled his eyes. "She'll do it if I ask her." Jou chuckled. "Nah, thats ok." Honda shrugged. "Alright, suit yourself." Honda jogged across the street to his mother's car, and turned back to wave at Jou.

Jou waved and started walking down the sidewalk, toward his house. They clouds had turned almost black, and the wind had picked up dramatically. Before he reached the end of the road, the rain was pouring. Hard. Jou folded his arms across his chest, trying to stop from shivering. The wind whipped around him, making the rain spatters his face, in all different directions. He shuddered, but forced himself to keep moving. Soon he was in the Strip Mall. He ducked under one of the roofs that jutted out, and shook the excess water from his hair.

He tugged his jacket tighter around himself. He jumped slightly when a loud clash of thunder rumbled threw the sky. He shook the tension out of his nerves before heading down to the Square. Before he reached there however, a sleek black limo appeared beside him, the horn beeping lightly. Jou turned slightly to see the limo come to a stop. The door swung open and little black head popped out.

"Jounouchi-Kun!"

Jou smiled. "Mokuba-Chan!"

Mokuba waved him over. "Come on, we'll give you a ride." Jou hesitated. How would Kaiba feel if Mokuba gave him a ride? Apparently, he wouldn't care, for his voice was heard.

"Get in the car mutt. I'm not waiting all day."

Jou's eye twitched. Oh the hell with that. He sighed and shook his head.

"No thanks Mokuba, I can walk, it's not much farther."

He turned to walk away, but a harsh, strict tone told him to stop.

"Mutt, I told you to get in the car."

Jou turned. Seto already had one foot out of the car, as if to ready to make him get in if need be. Whoa, wait. Why would he care if Jou walked in the rain? If anything, he would use the opportunity and make fun of him. Jou rolled his eyes. Screw this, sure his house was anything but a 'little ways', but he sure as hell wouldn't take a ride from Seto Kaiba, and let him know that.  
The apartment he and his dad shared was in the bad side of town. It would be much easier to ride the subway or something, but Jou didn't have the money for that.

He was saving up all the money he would happen to obtain in a shoe box in his closet, so when he turned 18 he could buy himself his own apartment. And until he bought that house, none of his friends would know exactly where he lived. Only Honda knew that. Honda knew things about him that not even Yuugi knew. Honda knew about his life as a gangbanger. Honda had stood beside him the whole way; he even shared the beating for leaving the gang.

Only his closest friend knew his darkest secrets, and Jou refused to let some rich-ass snob learn about it. Jou glared at the brunette, and turned ready to bolt if he needed to. It wouldn't be the first time he had to run to survive. He took a few steps before he heard another set behind him. He ground his feet on the ground ready to push off and run, but a hand grabbed his arm. He jerked around, ready to throw a punch, but stopped.

Seto Kaiba wasn't holding his arm. Michiru was. He blinked a couple times, before relaxing his tense muscles. Why had Michiru stopped him? He raised an eyebrow, trying to get her to say something. She smiled. 

"It's ok Jou-Chan. Nii-Sama won't hurt you this time. He promised."

He blinked very fast at that. Nii-sama? He was her brother? _Heh, no wonder Kaiba was ready to bite Honda's head off. _Jou understood what it was like to have a sister, and how they could manipulate you with a bat of the eyes. His eyes softened at the thought of his younger sister Shizuka. Damn teenage girls. He sighed, obviously defeated. Michiru lead him back to the limo and crawled in. He hesitated a second before slowly climbing in the limo next to Mokuba. Across from him, Michiru and Seto sat, the brunette glaring all the while.

Jou ignored him and turned his head to look out the window. Then it hit him. He would have to show Kaiba where he lived. He mentally cursed himself. How could he be so stupid? He heard Kaiba growl.

"Dammit mutt! Pay attention to me!" Jou snapped his head up to look at Kaiba. The brunette had a scowl on his face. As always.

"I said your getting water all over the seats! Here!" He threw a baby blue towel at Jou.

Jou rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the damned limo for a second, and he was already getting bitched at. He rubbed the towel on his hair, trying to get it dry. He held the damp towel on his face for a second, before hurling it back at Kaiba. Said CEO caught the towel in mid-air.

"Ok, tell me where you live, so we can drop you off and go home." Kaiba had folded up the towel, and sat it beside him. Jou's mind raced. He had to think of a fake address to give. Instead he shrugged.

"It's confusing; just drop me off near Takushi's Sushi Bar. I can just cut down one of the alleys and the complex behind it is where I live." Ok, it wasn't all a lie. He could take a shortcut threw his old hood where he use to do patrol and get to his house alot quicker then going threw the Strip Mall. But it was also dangerous, if any of the members in his old gang found him, they'd kill him without blinking. The mere thought made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kaiba shrug. They sat in silence for a while, the only sound being the heavy pound of the rain on the car roof. Suddenly, the driver cried out, and the car lurched violently and swerved for a bit, before coming to a screeching halt.

"W-w-what in the-...?"

For a second, it sounded as though two bolts of lightning struck the roof of the car. Jou groaned and shook his head weakly. He and Mokuba had flown across to the other seats when the car lurched. He didn't feel like moving. He was comfortable the way he was. His head was resting against something cool, which felt good on his aching head. He heard a hiss above him.

"Mutt, get your face out of my crotch!" That jolted Jou from his comfortable position. In one swift motion, he had jerked away from Kaiba's hips. He hit the back seat hard. He groaned. He looked up and saw Michiru cradling Mokuba against her chest. Seto was bent over Mokuba checking if he was ok, then he turned his anger to the driver.

"What in the hell was that?! Do you want to get us killed?!"

The driver shook his head weakly. "N-no sir. O-of course n-not. B-b-b-but a bunch of kids jumped in front of the car and their s-s-starting to gather around the vehicle..."

Seto grunted, and pushed the door open. Sure enough, a group of kids had swarmed around the limousine, and were moving in closer. A pinch of fear prickled inside Jou. If these punks were his old gang buddies, and they saw him get in the limo, no doubt they'd try to get to him. He wasn't going to put Michiru and Mokuba in that kind of danger. Hell, not even Seto Kaiba could go against a gun, much less a group of them.

Jou ignored the pain in his head, and jumped out of the limo, his shoulders straight, and his head held back slightly. You couldn't show any fear around these punks. _At least Kaiba understands that part. _Jou blinked in a moments confusion. These weren't the punks in his old gang. They were more of a gothic cult then a pack of gangbangers. He still didn't move his posture; he looked at each of them.

Each of the guys wore torn jeans down on their hips and t-shirts sporting musical bands and motorcycles. Each one had bright golden eyes, which were slit like a cats. Most of them had their hair spiked or in some style that required a shitload of gel. The girls on the other hand, had perfectly straight hair, and sharp red eyes. Most had eyeshadow splashed and twisted over their eyes and above their brows. Some had glitter on their faces and hair, while others had too much lipstick or blush. All of which had smeared due to the rain. Their jeans and skirts were pulled down past their hips, just like the guys.

Each one wore a twisted charm around their necks. It looked like a three headed dog that was twisted up in pain. On their hips, you could see one word.

Lecta.

Jou narrowed his eyes. He had heard about "Lecta". They were suppose to be psycho gothic freaks that mutilated animals and burned their limbs once every month. Some say they do it to humans too. Jou shivered. He was drenched again. But he refused to leave his stance. They didn't seem to be packing but that didn't mean anything. Guys could have guns tucked into their waistbands or taped to their legs. Same with the girls wearing pants. Jou had been in gangs too long not to know that.

Seto took a step forward, but Jou shot a hand out in front of him. Seto shot him a confused glare, but Jou didn't bother to look at him.

"Don't. You don't know if they have weapons or not."

Seto smirked. "Oh, thanks mutt, I didn't know you cared."

Jou flashed him a glare that warned him to shut up and stay put. Seto seemed shocked, but he backed off surprisingly. Jou slowly stepped forward. A slim guy with a tall mohawk and dark eyes stepped forward. Jou looked him right in the eyes, not letting his fear show threw.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

The guy smirk twisted into an insane grin. "Isn't that obvious? We want the Dragon Leaders."

Jou narrowed his eyes in confusion. The guy stepped forward, his hand twitching. Jou stood his ground, running his eyes over the guy, looking for a good place to hit. The guy grinned even more.

"As for _who_ I am. I am the Leader of the Clan of Lecta. NightStar. We are messengers from the Goddess of the Black Moon, Hecate." Black lightning crackled around his hand, starling Jou for a second. A second too late. He lashed out, the black energy cracking against Jou cheek, sending him sprawled behind Seto. Said brunette put his arms up in a defensive position. When NightStar lashed out again, Jou jerked to his knees and pushed off, throwing punches into NightStar's gut, chest, and face.

NightStar hit the ground hard. He slowly sat up, a ribbon of blood on his chin, his grin as ugly as ever. He chuckled.

"Didn't you know your not suppose to attack first?" He flicked his wrist, and suddenly, the group who had been waiting patiently behind NightStar, charged them. Jou dodged around all the teens coming for him. He was going straight for NightStar. NightStar smirked, and charged him, black energy crackling around his fist again, stronger this time. Jou flinched.

Bad Move.

A second later, NightStar had kicked his legs from under him, and now he was sprawled on his back in the cold black street. NightStar's fist was coming down fast, black energy clouds swarming around it. Jou threw his arms up and braced himself for the hit that would probably end his life. Then a voice boomed from his mind.

"I am your target NightStar!! Leave him be!"

Everyone jerked their heads in the direction of the voice. A girl stood at the far end of the street. She wore dirty, torn jeans that hung off her hips, and a raggy black sweater that hung off her shoulders. Her ebony colored hair clung to her face and back. Her eyes glowed a fiery red. NightStar smirked. He heaved himself off of Jou, and faced the girl.

"So you show yourself RedEyes?"

Jou's eyes widened. RedEyes? Another Lecta? No. She wouldn't have saved him. The girl took slow, purposeful steps, like one of the tough _chika's _you see in gangs. Her boney hips didn't claim her to a gang, or to the Lecta, but that didn't really matter. She could have it proclaimed somewhere else. _Chicka's_ could have their gang name written on their hip, or the inside of the wrist. Girl's stopped getting them on the wrist, because the needle's would cut into their main vein. But this girl was different somehow.

Her eyes never left NightStar's face. He seemed a bit impatient. He bent down and wrenched Jou from the ground, his hand wrapped tightly around Jou's neck.

"Hurry up RedEyes. I don't like to wait, you know that."

Jou clawed at the hand wrapped around his throat. Despite NightStar's size and statue, he had a death grip. Not a drop of air could squeeze threw Jou's throat now. Blood welled up around the multiple scratches on NightStar's wrist, but he seemed unaffected. Jou thrashed, and clawed harder. Soon, blood coated Jou's hands, and NightStar's wrist, but he had yet to blink. His lungs screamed for air, but he could do nothing to feed that need.

RedEyes didn't seem in the least bit affected. Her eyes stayed guarded and cold. Her steps had quickened, but they were barely noticeable. In a flash of blue, Jou found himself on the ground, sucking the sweet, cold air into his lungs, along with the cold rain. A harsh cough ripped threw his throat. He glanced up and saw NightStar on his back gasping. Seto stood over him, his sapphire eyes full of hate. Two hands on his back, helped him up. He looked up to see RedEyes gazing at him with eyes full of concern.

"Are you alright Jouno-Sama?"

Jou looked confused for a moment, but before he could say anything, NightStar spoke.

"You bastard..." His bright yellow eyes pierced Seto with equal hatred. NightStar growled. "Kill them!"

The Lecta's eyes grew wide as they yelled battle cries and launched themselves at the trio. A girl with snow white hair leap in front of Seto, knocking two Lecta's out of the way. RedEyes spin kicked a few out of her way, before more took their place. Jou punched a guy with spiked blue hair right into Seto, who whirled around, grabbed the guy by the scruff of his neck, and hurled him into a coupled of girls in miniskirts.

Jou felt dizzy. A fouls stench was radiating off the Lecta. It made his stomach twist and turn, although you couldn't tell by looking at his face. He launched himself at a girl in baggy jeans and a loose Tee. She lashed out with her hand, she long nail scrapping against Jou's face. Blood erupted from the wound on his face, but he refused to flinch. He swung a punch, but the girl ducked. Jou turned on her, his hand connecting hard with the side of her face. You could hear the crunch of her jaw as she whiplashed off the street.

Jou winced. He hated battling girls. A body crashed into him, knocking him to the ground. He cried out in pain when his tooth struck the road, chipping. He glanced over his shoulder, to see Seto with his face buried in his back. Jou ran his tongue over his chipped tooth, wincing when a sharp pain erupted in his skull. Jou glanced around.

Jou tried to tug the unconscious brunette away from the gathering Lecta. Even he knew when a battle was pointless. A loud boom rang in Jou's ear. The Lecta turned. A tall, broad shouldered teen with beach blond hair and emerald green eyes stood on the corner, smoking gun in hand, pointed toward the sky. A Latina girl with thick black curls stood beside him, and a young boy on his other side. A few more guys stepped behind them, guns in hand.

Jou noticed the blond boy and the Latina. They were old members of his gang. The girl was known as Tear, and the boy was known as ClawFace. The young kid next to ClawFace he didn't know, and the others were block from his view. Jou shivered slightly. His real name was Akuro, only people who matter to him could call him that. Otherwise, that name was forbidden. Jou shook his head. Why was he here? Alive? He was suppose to have died the night Jou left his former gang. It chilled Jou to the bone to know that Akuro had lived threw that battle.

Akuro stepped forward, a predatory look in his eyes.

"Oi! NightStar! What the fuck did I say would happen to your ass if you stepped in Dragon territory again?!" NightStar narrowed his eyes at Akuro. He stepped back, motioning the Lecta to follow. But when they started after him, Akuro took a few quick strides forward.

"Oi! NightStar! Where the hell you think you goin?! We can take you and your homies!" More members of his old gang started to arrive around corners and alleys, some shooting him confused or hateful glares. NightStar, glared one last time at Akuro, before racing down an empty alley, the Lecta right behind him. Akuro chuckled before turning his attention to Jou. He smirked.

"Well, well. If it isn't ol' SharpShooter." Jou winced at his old gang name. He still had _SharpShooter_ tattooed on his hip. Jou looked across the street, where the limo still sat. He wondered if Michiru and Mokuba were ok. Then he remembered. Seto was resting against his chest, Jou's arms wrapped protectively around his shoulders. RedEyes and the white-haired girl must have made their get-away sometime during the chaos. He held Seto tighter when Akuro stepped infront of them.

"Well SharpShooter? You better have a damned good reason for being in Dragon Territory. That tattoo on your hip is useless now." Akuro cocked the gun at Jou's head. Jou swallowed, his throat suddenly stark dry.

"Does being attack by a bunch of fucking weirdo's on my way home count?"

Akuro's eyes softened slightly. He had always laughed at Jou's wreckless behavior, and said it would get him killed someday. And it almost did. Akuro glanced at Seto, and his eyes froze his total loathing. Jou knew exactly what was going threw his mind.

"This your new _vato _SharpShooter?" He nodded the gun at Seto. Jou snickered. "You wish Akuro." Akuro stiffened at the use of his real name, but said nothing. The silence grew so thick, you would have trouble cutting it with a knife. It was broken by a scared voice.

"J-Jou-San?"

Everyone turned to see Michiru poking her head threw the door on the limo, Mokuba tight in her arms. He spotted Seto.

"Seto!" He wrenched himself out of Michiru's and leapt out of the limo, and sped across the street to Jou and Seto. Akuro pointed the gun at Mokuba, his finger twitching on the trigger.

"Don't!" Akuro glared at Jou. Jou shook his head. "It's his brother." Akuro immediately dropped his arm to his side. Mokuba tackled Jou and Seto, tears in his eyes.

"Oh, God he's still alive right?!"

Worry and Pity flashed across Akuro's features for a moment. Jou nodded. "It's ok Mokuba-Chan. He just got knocked out." Relief glowed on Mokuba's face. The boy grasped his brothers shoulders and shook him lightly, trying to get him to wake up.

Seto's eyes fluttered after a moment, then cracked open to reveal sparkling lakes of pure sapphire. He groaned and held his head in his hand for a moment. Mokuba wrapped his arms around Seto's thin torso, getting the brunette's attention.

Without breaking up the scene before him, Jou stood and strode over to Akuro, his shoulders straight, and his head high. All Jou could feel right now was confusion, as to why Akuro was alive after the vicious battle between the West Side Dragons, and the East Side Wolves. He was positive Akuro had died.

As for the other feeling pulling at his mind, just the sight of Akuro made Jou want to melt into his arms, and hug him tight. But he had to fight that urge. He didn't love Akuro anymore. He moved on! And he was sure Akuro had as well.

"Akuro-"

"That's ClawFace to you _Katsuya_. Your not one of the Dragon's anymore. The name SharpShooter doesn't apply to you anymore."

Jou rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for Akuro's games. He looked straight into the emerald orbs, a shiver crawling up his spine.

"Look, _Akuro_, I need to get home, and you know damned well why. And they need to get home too." He jutted his thumb toward Seto and Mokuba. Michiru had joined them sometime during their conversation.

Akuro's eyes darkened into a forest green color. Akuro knew what happened in the Jounouchi household, and he hated every second of it.

"No."

Jou's eyes widened slightly, before narrowing again. "Akuro, he'll kill me if I don't come home. You know that." Akuro ignored him.

"Your comin back with us." Akuro grabbed Jou's arm rougher then necssary. Jou winced slightly as Akuro's nails dug into his arm.

"Who's us?" He said, trying to keep the pain out of his voice. Akuro raised an eyebrow, then smirked. "You remember my little brother Yuki?" Jou nodded, an image of the cute brown haired boy popping into his mind. Akuro nodded with his head at the boy that Jou had seen with Tear earlier. He looked back at Akuro, his eyes wide.

"You let your own brother get dragged into this shit?"

Akuro's smirk quickly faded, and anger twisted his mouth. "Shut up SharpShooter. Your in no position to tell me how to raise my sibling, especially since your sister ain't even around no more. Let's go." He started to drag Jou away, but Jou stood his ground and dug his heels into the street. "What about them?" He spit out each word, just like he did in the old days. Akuro always said it made him look cute, dispite his attempt to seem tough.

Apparently he still thought so, his eyes turned back to their emerald color, and his mouth relaxed into a small smile. He looked at Tear, who nodded. She hurriedly ran around the corner. A few moments later, A blue Jaguar pulled around the corner, and stopped infront of them. Akuro looked at Jou.

"Good Enough?"

Jou glared. "No." He tried to put on one of his cute pouts that always made Akuro give in.

Akuro sighed. "Well what do you want SharpShooter?"

Jou looked him dead in the eyes. "They have to come with me."

Akuro frowned. "No, **your **coming with **me**. **Alone**." Jou growled. "No Akuro, if they don't go, neither do I." A slow grin spread across Akuro's face. He tilted his head so that his lips brushed Jou's ear.

"Thought he wasn't your _vato_ SharpShooter? But I guess it wouldn't be the first time you lied."

Jou shivered as Akuro's warm breath tickled his ear. He tried to jerk away, but Akuro seized his hands and held him tight.

"H-he's not! I just don't want anything to happen to Michiru or Mokuba. And they only leave with Kaiba."

Akuro grinned, his teeth rubbing against Jou's ear. Jou let out a small gasp. Jou wanted to lean into Akuro's arms, and just give himself completely to him. But instead, he forced himself to tug at his wrists that were being held with one of Akuro's large hands. Jou whimpered as Akuro's tongue licked the shell of his ear.

Akuro suddenly pushed him away, and he stumbled backward. A few of his old gang buddies snickered or outright laughed. Jou growled, and loosed a glare at each of them. Most of them closed their mouths, but some kept laughing.

Jou noted that he had either never seen them before and had no idea who he was, or they were the few that had always thought he was weak. Back was he was a Warrior, someone in the gang who actually got to go to battles, everyone was terrified of him. He could kick your ass with a blindfold on, and could shoot you a mile away with a gun. He was one of the most dangerous to battle, right next to ClawFace and their Leader DragonStar.

Then RedStreak died in a drive-by. RedStreak was DragonStar's right hand man, most trust Warrior, and best friend. After the Funeral, DragonStar appointed him as the new Deputy. After that, he had to spend a lot more time then he normally would with Akuro. And over that time, Akuro found out alot of things about him, that only Honda knew.

And threw out everything, Akuro had never told anyone about Jou, and some how, they had fallen in love.

Seto stepped infront of Jou, glaring daggers at Akuro. Jou growled. He already looked like a complete weakling infront of everyone, now he was going to let some rich punk defend him. Everyone saw Akuro as his weakness. That's how that battle between East Side and West Side took place. They threatened Akuro's life, and Jou spilled everything about the gang to save him. And it pissed him off to know he was a traitor.

He let a more vicious growl, the one that made him famous in West Side.

"Move the fuck out of my way Kaiba! This is my problem, and I'm gonna handle it!"

Seto glanced back at Jou. "Look Mutt, I don't give a damn about you and your problems, and I don't care if you die this way, but I will not stand by and let my brother's life be put in harms way."

Jou rolled his eyes. "The Goth Freaks put him in danger, not Akuro!" Seto snorted. "Whatever, their all the same." _No!_ Jou wanted to scream at Seto. They weren't all the same. If they were, there wouldn't be any battles, no one would ever die, and Jou wouldn't feel any pain. He watched too many people die, to let some rich punk, who had it easy all his life, to insult the only family he had. How dare he say that Akuro and Tear were the same as those dirty scumbags from East Side.

Suddenly, part of his mind was screeching off a warning. He had felt it many times before, but then, he was in gangs, and battles, guns-

Suddenly, his body worked on instinct. He dropped into a crouching position and shot his leg out, striking the back of Seto's legs, knocking them from under the brunette. Said brunette hit the pavement hard, knocking him unconscious. A crackling boom shattered the sound barrier a second before Seto hit the ground.

Behind them, a display case shattered, causing the people inside the shop to start screaming and running. Akuro was holding a hand gun, a stream of smoke trailing from the mouth. It was pointed directly at them empty space when Seto had previously stood. Jou turned slowly and lifted Seto gently off the ground, surprised at how light he was, and check if the fall had broke threw the skin. Luckily it hadn't.

In the distance, police sirens wailed, some of the gang members, mostly the new kids, were running for safety, but everyone else looked at Akuro.

Akuro glared at Jou like he was a dog who just shit on the carpet just to piss him off. He yelled out:

"Cops! Move it!"

After that order, everyone ran, piling into cars, and racing into alleys to hide. Jou turned.

"Tear!" The Latina girl waved from the blue car. Jou nodded for Michiru and Mokuba to get in her car. They climbed in the back seat. Jou picked up Seto and slid him into the passengers side, and buckled the seat belt. He shut the door, and hit the frame twice with the heel of his hand.

Out of nowhere, a hand wrapped around his mouth, and dragged him across the street, to a black 2003 Mustang. He was forced into the passengers side. Jou thrashed, before his chin was grabbed roughly and forced up into his attackers face. He relaxed slightly when he saw familiar emerald eyes. But Akuro still looked pissed as hell. Jou could feel Akuro's arm quivering as he tried to hold back from lashing out at Jou. He roughly pushed Jou's chin in the opposite direction, and slammed the door.

Tear impatiently honked her horn. Akuro just flicked her off and got in the driver's side. He threw the car into drive, and slammed his foot on the accelerator. With a squeal of tires, they were off, Tear following close behind them. Red and blue sirens could be seen a block or two away. Tear honked again, and Akuro floored the accelerator. The sun was half-way threw setting, so it would make it slightly easier to get away.

He glanced side-ways at Akuro, who looked as if he were trying to raise hell out of the ground. He shivered. Akuro's anger was not something you wanted to test. Jou leaned back into his seat, and took a deep breath.

"S-so, um--"

"Shut up Katsuya!!"

Jou flinched. Akuro had only said his first name when he was angry, lost in the moment, or sadness.

Sadness...

He remembered the eact words Akuro had spoken the night he had suppositly died...

_"K...Kat...suya...Go...mena...sai...I...I...L-lo...love..you..."_

Tears burned at Jou's eyes. "HOW COULD YOU BE ALIVE?! I WATCHED YOU DIE!!!"

-----------

Chibi: WOOHOO!!!!!!!!!!! FIRST CHAPTER OF THE REWRITE IS UP!!!!!!!! There isn't much fluffiness between Seto and Jou, and Red and Blu's appearance didn't last very long, but it will all come with time. I know you all probably hate me because of Akuro, but he is one of the main reasons Jou and Seto get close. That, and Seto's curiousity.

Seto: Oh, sure, blame it on the rich guy/

Chibi: Oh, hush up you. I wanted to get this up by Valentine's Day, but we had off school, and my Internet was down, then I forgot the disk in which the story is saved, and some more crappy stuff, but I hope it was worth it! Please, reviews make me happy! I will write faster if I know that I have more fans!

Red: HEY!!! ANY FAN ART OF ME AND BLU IS MUCH APPRECIATED HERE!!!

Blu: (Rubs Red's arm) Calm down dear, it's not that big of a deal.

Red: (Tear) Easy for you to say. (Sniffle)

Blu: Awe (Hugs Red)

Jou: Great, I'm a whore, and my dragon's a crybaby. Great.

Red: (Super Kicks Jou across the Cyber World) Who the fuck are you calling a crybaby?!

Chibi: (Sweatdrop) Ok, review while I go and get Jou back from that vicious looking panther warrior...


	2. Blunetta and Redillia

Chibi: WOOHOO!!! Chapter 2!!! The reviews are flowing in!! I'm so happy!!!

Seto: NO!!! DO NOT INCOURAGE HER BEHAVIOR!!!!

Chibi: Hush you! In this story, you are _my_ bitch. I can do whatever I want with you, and I shall get a pat on the back for it!

Seto: (Pouts) not fair

Chibi: Shut up! I actually put my FMA story on Hiatus for this story!! (I'm just not feeling FMA right now -.-) So be grateful!

Jou: No! Just go back to the FMA! They miss you!!

Roy: Um...she turned me into a cat...why the hell would I miss her?

Jou: Because, the longer she stays on use, the longer you will remain a cat!

Ed: But if writes the next chapter, I will become one of the deadly sins!

Chibi: Edward!! That's not mentioned in the first chapter!!

Ed: (Blush) Whoops, sorry! Anyway! I don't want to become one of them!! Continue to put them threw hell!

Chibi: Oh I plan to. XD

-----

In the last chapter of My Guardian Dragon:

_Tears welled up in Jou's eyes. "HOW COULD YOU BE ALIVE?! I WATCHED YOU DIE!!!"_

-----

Akuro winced. He was hoping Jou didn't bring that up. Not now. Not ever. His 'death' had caused too many painful events in his life and he'd be damned if he was going to bring them up just to sooth his lover. He had other methods for that. He flicked on the windshield wipers that he just realized was off. He glanced over at Jou, who now had hunched over and had his face buried in his hands, tears flowing freely. Akuro's eyes softened. He didn't want to see Jou like that. He loosened one of his hands from the steering wheel, and reached over to grasp the back of Jou's head.

He relaxed the tension from his throat before he spoke. "Katsuya, I know it was hard for you. Everyone thought I was dead. I had to stay low for a while is all."

Jou lifted his head out of his head and tilted his head so he could see Akuro's expression. Akuro was glaring at the road and glancing in the rear-view mirror for Tear. Jou's curious brown eyes tried to search Akuro's emerald orbs for some hint of emotion, but failed. Akuro was a master at hiding his presence, emotion, and secrets. But on occasion Jou could break threw to the real Akuro. He listened to the calming sound of the rain pelting against the roof of the car before speaking.

"W-why? Why didn't you c-call o-or something?!" Jou could feel his voice breaking; one cord at a time. Akuro tightened his grip on the back of Jou's head. Jou winced. Akuro was much larger then he was, in both height and width. Jou remembered the first time he pissed Akuro off. It didn't end very well. Well. Considering most people don't live when they piss Akuro off, he was lucky. He shuddered.

"A-answer me." Jou knew he was pushing his luck way too far, but he didn't care. Akuro was the best thing to happen to him since Yuugi. Akuro may have gotten him into a gang with guns, drugs, and all hell, but he saved him from his father and the whore house he lived in. At least for a while. He want-- no, he _needed_ to know why Akuro had abandoned him.

Akuro sighed. Better he say it now, so Jou didn't say anything else. He guesses Jou didn't know Yuki was in the back seat, curled behind his seat, where Akuro told him to stay if they had ever had to do a car chase with the cops or another gang.

"Look, the cops just said I was in danger and had to stay in protective custody."

Jou's eyebrow's pinched together. "Akuro," His voice was suspicious and accusing. "You're in a _gang_. Of course you in danger! Why the hell would the cops care anyway? All you do is cause them trouble. Why would they want to protect you?" Akuro sent a glare at Jou. "Look Jou, I'll tell you when we get home." He moved his hand to the base of Jou's neck, and squeezed hard, warning him not to say a single word. Jou sat frozen for a moment, before he began to shake.

He couldn't breathe. Akuro was squeezing his neck too hard. He was cutting his air supply off. But he didn't dare move, or try to jerk away. Akuro wouldn't kill him. He did this to shut him up. To show him who was in charge. He would let go...eventually.

Jou's body started to shake harder. His lungs were begging for air. Jou could feel his lungs pressing against each other, desperately trying to avoid the contact. Jou twitched his neck, telling Akuro he understood.

But Akuro wasn't going to let go. Jou jerked his head, trying to free his windpipe, but Akuro just jerked him back into his previous position, and squeezed harder. Jou lifted his hands and tried to release the large hand from his neck. Akuro growled lightly. Jou knew the rules. Why the hell was he breaking them? Akuro wouldn't murder his lover, much less while his little brother was right in the back seat. And besides. Even if he did, Yuki probably couldn't see in the darkness anyway.

Then he noticed Jou's face turning a slight shade of purple. Akuro's eyes widened. He jerked his hand of Jou's neck, and put it back onto the steering wheel. Jou rasped, dragging the sweet air into his lungs. Akuro glanced a concern look at Jou, hoping he didn't hurt the blond. He hadn't meant to almost suffocate him, but...his anger just got a hold of him. Maybe now Jou would leave it alone. He didn't want to relive what happened that night.

He thought that would be the last thing he saw. The beautiful blond Katsuya, his brown eyes shining, his face streaked with tears, his hair wet from the rain, and his clothes tainted with blood. He remembered the heavy darkness that slowly consumed him. The way his body refused to breathe. The pain in his throat when blood was forced from his lungs into his mouth. The way Katsuya begged him not to die. And the feeling of helplessness as his conscience slipped away.

He couldn't feel his fingers anymore. His fingers were wrapped too tightly around the steering wheel. His knuckles were ghost white, his hand red with the extra blood building up. He glanced one final time into the rear-view mirror before signaling with his blinker for Tear to turn. There was a screech of tires before Akuro ordered out:

"Put your head down!"

Jou threw his head under the dashboard, and braced himself. Yuki whimpered and stuck his knees between his legs, and his arms over his head. Akuro yanked hard on the steering wheel, kicking up water and gravel from the road and turning down a side street. Tear screeched past him, heading to turn down another road. Two police cars rounded the corner to follow Akuro, while four more raced after Tear.

Akuro glared at the police cars behind him. He had to get Katsuya and Yuki out of here. He flicked on the headlights as the last of the suns light disappeared and the gloomy gray clouds turned black. He smirked. Now was the time to get away. He didn't need to worry about Tear. She wouldn't let anything happen to Katsuya's _amante_. Akuro shook slightly with anger at the thought of that. He could sworn he would want the little bastard dead.

No. That would mean hurting Katsuya. He remembered the look in Katsuya's eyes when he had pointed the gun at the brunette. They burned with the same intense fire that Katsuya had used to protect him, and the same bitter cold that he had used to guard Katsuya. He looked at the intersection up ahead. He smirked. This is where they fooled the cops. He was almost positive Katsuya didn't remember the thrill of running from the cops. He nudged the shivering blond.

"Oh come on SharpShooter. You punked out already? Your old man beat you back into a bitch?"

Akuro said it in a joking tone, but he couldn't help but notice that Jou's body had gone completely ridged. Akuro cursed himself for bringing up such a topic. Akuro narrowed his eyes. Looks like he would have to get Katsuya back into his old gang ways. But not now. They were still in danger. He slowly put his foot on the break. They couldn't cause a huge scene now. Akuro jerked the wheel, sending the Mustang into s flurry of violent spins.

At that exact same moment, Tear's striking blue Jaguar hit the corner, matching Akuro's Mustang. Any normal teenager would have thought they were trying to outdo each other, but in reality, both of them were desperately trying to regain the upper hand over their cars. In the flurry of rubber, gravel, and water, the side of the Mustang clawed against Tear's Jaguar as she gained control, and forced the Jaguar to go in the opposite way Akuro had came. As Tear passed, Akuro could see the Latina cursing every god known to man. He chuckled. He was getting hell tomorrow.

----

Chibi: Well, that all for this chapter!

Seto:...Are...are you serious? REALLY?!"

Chibi: Of course not, I just want to fuck with your mind! MWAHHAHAH!!!

Seto&Jou: BITCH!!!

Chibi: (Dodges pointy objects) ON WITH THE STORY!!!

----

"THAT SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!!! HE FUCKED UP MY FUCKING CAR **_AGAIN_**!!! I AM GOING TO SEND HIS LITTLE GANGSTER ASS TO HELL AND BACK WHEN I GET A HOLD OF HIM!!!! THAT MOTHERFUCKER IS PAYING FOR THIS!! I AM SO TIRED OF THIS FUCKING SHIT!!!_ ¡EL HIJO DE UNA RAMERA!_"

Seto glared at the Latina next to him, as she continued to rant. The four cars that had been chasing Akuro had now spun around to chase her. She pressed her foot harder on the pedal. If she let anything happen to the asshole sitting next to her, she knew there would be hell to pay. Not from Akuro only, but probably from SharpShooter. With new determination, she switched on her headlights and lowered the dark shades on her face.

Next to her, Seto was silently shaking. Although he wouldn't admit it, this was the most terrified he had been in years. In the back, Mokuba was crying, his face buried in Michiru's chest. Said aqua-haired girl was trying to hold back the tears herself. He couldn't, for the life of him, figure out how, or why Jounouchi would want to live a life like this. It was horrible. He still couldn't believe that he almost died. If the mutt hadn't..._saved_...him when he had, then Seto would probably have a bullet lodged in his chest. Then a thought struck him.

...what the hell happened to his limo driver?

He mentally shrugged. The chicken probably stayed hidden in the limo til the cops got there. Seto rolled his eyes. Typical. He could still hear police sirens. He glanced in the side mirror, and sure enough, the four police cars were about 50 yards away. Seto glared at the Latina.

"You might want to go a bit faster. The cops are right--"

Tear glared at the brunette. "Hey! Who the fuck is the expert at getting away from the cops?! Me or You?!" Seto's cheeks flared red in anger. He was rarely corrected. Hell, he was NEVER corrected. He was the most feared man in all of Japan. Or so he had thought. The mutt's little girlfriend was sitting here telling him that in this part of town, he was weak and pathetic, which he had to force himself to admit. It was true. He knew nothing about this kind of lifestyle, even though he had almost given his life with Kaiba Gozuboro for a life on the streets. He grunted and settled back in his seat. Tear snorted, then smirked.

"Yeah, that's what the fuck I thought."

Seto glared. "I am the richest man in Japan! I can have you locked up so quick--"

Tear growled. "And how the fuck are you going to explain why your in the same vehicle with a gangbanger?!" Seto stopped. He growled in frustration; she had a point again! He could never explain why he was in the same car with this girl. It appeared that she a well known jail record. There went talking his way out. Meh, he had other ways. More...suggestive ways. He shook his head and forced himself back in his seat. Tear snorted again, thinking her rough tone had tamed the wild brunette.

"I don't know why _SharpShooter_ would want to be _camarado_s with a dick like you. Hey, but if can catch a rich guy, I don't blame him."

Seto raised an eyebrow. _SharpShooter_? "Who the hell is _SharpShooter_?" This time Tear raised her eyebrow. "Jounouchi. That's his gang name. Damn. You must be a good _camarado._ Course..._SharpShooter_ didn't say too much to anyone after Akuro disappeared."

Seto looked confused. "What the hell is up with him and this Akuro anyway?" Tear glared. "Only his homies call him that. To you, he's ClawFace." Seto rolled his eyes. "Look, I don't give a shit." Tear snorted.

"Wow, you're a real womanizer."

Seto snorted. Tear glanced in the rear-view mirror. "Hold on."

That was Seto's only warning before Tear jerked the wheel, and the Jaguar turned down into a street. Seto gripped the handle on the car door and the edge of his seat. Michiru let out a scream. Mokuba's crying was muffled by Michiru's breasts.

(A/N: Mokuba sounds like such a pervert XD)

Tear sped down the road slowing up considerably.

Seto started to panic. "What the hell are you doing?!" Tear glared. "I'm ready to throw your bitchy ass out of my fucking car." She jerked the car into a dark alley and cut the engine.

"Put your heads down and if you cry, or scream, we're screwed." She popped the steering wheel up, and shoved her head under it. Seto bent is his head in-between his knees. Michiru and Mokuba squeezed behind Seto's seat, so they wouldn't be seen. A few seconds of silence passed before two police cars rushed by the Jaguar. When Seto was ready to get up, Tear hissed.

"_Get down you pendejo!_" Seto ducked his head again, and was grateful he did. Another police car slowly drove by, its light shining threw the windows. Soon the police car sped up and the Jaguar was left in silence. Seto could have sworn that no one in the car was breathing. The silence that followed was so thick, it would feel like you were trying to breathe in moss. After a few seconds, Tear slowly sat up. She turned her head to survey the street.

"Alright, were good." Seto sat up, wincing when his lower spine cracked. Michiru and Mokuba crawled back into their seats. Tear glanced around once more before starting up the car and pulling out of the alley. She overlapped her tracks, and went back the way she came. She kept glancing around, her eyes darting into every shadow on the street. Seto didn't like it.

"What do you keep looking for?" Why was he whispering? The streets were unnaturally dead. The silence was almost as unbearable as the silence in the alley, but this time, at least he had the soft hum of the engine. Tear kept glancing around. "There were four _coches de policía. _And I only saw three pass us." Seto tensed next to her. She was right. Nonetheless, she turned a corner like a normal person out for a drive.

Then they saw it.

About fifty yards away, an abandoned police car sat, the windshield smashed, the doors hanging open with dents in the side. The headlights and been bashed in and the lights on top the car had been shattered. Michiru whimpered.

"Please...Tear-chan...can we check if their ok?"

Tear wheeled on the girl. "Look _chica estúpida,_ I'm not your _camarada. ¿Entiende?"_ Michiru paled considerably when the Latina had leaned in so close, her breath blew against her cheeks. Michiru shivered, trying desperately not to cry or vomit. She had never been good with tough girls, especially none like Tear. She nodded quickly, eager to get the Latina's breath off her face. Tear leaned back in the front seat, but pulled the Jaguar over next to the battered cop car.

Michiru screamed. The door of the car jerked open, and Michiru let the contents of her stomach flow out of her mouth onto the black stone below her. Tear groaned in disgust. Seto jerked his brother away, so he wouldn't see the mangled body inside the car.

Seto and Tear stepped slowly out of the Jaguar, and stepped cautiously around the car. The white car had been run up on the curb, and into a street lamp, which was probably dead anyway. In the driver's side, a young man sat, the front of his white shirt soaked with blood. A long, thick line traced his neck from ear-to-ear, revealing the throat that lay inside. His head lay limp against the steering wheel, his eyes open wide in horror.

His partner was in the passenger's side, his mouth hanging open in an 'O' shape, blood pooling in the jaw. A knife of some sort had been jammed into his eye, which was leaking blood, and strange clear ooze. His fat belly had been torn open in the same manner as his partner's throat, his entrails splayed out infront of them. Tear finally turned away with a large huff. There were bloody paw prints around the car that led to a large puddle of blood. Most of them had been rinsed away from the rain. Tear shook her head.

Poor dog.

Still, curiosity got the best of her. She pulled a gun from her waistband, and followed the prints to the puddle. A large pathway of blood led into an alley behind some of the local houses. She grimaced. It was too dark to see the rest of the trail. She sprinted back to the battered police car. Seto glared at her.

"What the hell are we going to do?!" He kept his voice a harsh whisper, but the poison still dripped off each word. She rolled her eyes. She grabbed the brunette's arm, momentarily shocked at how skinny he really was. She dragged him back to his car, checking that neither of them had left any bloody prints. She opened the passenger's door and attempted to shove him in. But Seto fought back. He pushed the Latina away from him.

"You really think I'm just going to leave without even reporting this?!" Again his voice was a whisper, but it was a warning, not a question. She rolled her eyes.

"Look _pendejo,_ if you got a good reason to explain what you guys are doin in this side of town, be my fucking guest. But I've been charged with the murder of a cop before. They will fuck me over before I can even blink." Seto almost felt pity, but if she was involved in a murder...he shook his head.

"Fine, let's go." He moved to get in the car, but froze when a cold voice made itself known.

"Now, now. Stay awhile. Relax." But that was the last thing Seto could do when he saw the closest thing he'd had to a nightmare in a while. Before him, a gothic cult, better known as the 'Lecta' stood, blood spattering their pale features. Their leader, NightStar, stood in the front, his tall purple tinted mohawk shining with blood. He twirled a thick blade with a black dragon entwined on the handle in his long pale fingers. Crimson tainted the blade; Seto assumed that it had been used to slit the first cop's throat. They were all soaked to the bone from the rain, like they had been waiting for hours.

He suppressed a growl as two tall muscular men stepped forward, their pale, bald heads shining. He glared at the men. Tear cocked her gun at one of their heads. Fear flashed on the men's faces before disappearing a second later. She grinned. Seto could tell she would easily murder these men, just as she had murder many before.

"_Yo le me atrevo_." I dare you. Seto shivered. Her eyes sparkled with what looked like bloodlust. The men hesitated, then cringed slightly before stepping forward. Seto arched a delicate eyebrow. Why would they be scared, but continue anyway? That made soo much sense. Tear grinned again. "Eh? You think I'm a _mentirosa_?" Seto shivered again. He knew she wasn't a liar. She would probably shoot them dead.

She reached her hand behind her, eyes never leaving the terrified man infront of her. She pulled another gun from her waistband and tossed it to Seto, who caught it in one fluid motion. She grinned at him.

"Good, at least you know how to use a _fusil_."

Seto almost shuddered at the memory. The last time he used a gun...Michiru had never been the same since. He glanced at the girl, who had gone deathly pale, her blue eyes full of fear and tears. He remembered how the bullet had ripped her shoulder apart. He couldn't look at her face anymore. He whipped his head around to the scared Lecta. His glare itself was scary, but to put a gun in the hands of a murderer, was like...doing just that. Giving a gun to a murderer. Michiru had experienced that first hand.

The men suddenly convulsed, their skin and bone tearing, and reforming. Soon they were nothing but lumps of flesh. Seto looked utterly confused and disgusted. What the hell happened? NightStar sighed.

"Weaklings." He looked extremely bored at this point. He suddenly grinned. He tilted his head slightly. "Cassandra. Be a dear and take care of this for your master." A small built girl stepped forward. She had long, sleek, curly hair, sharp, piercing violet eyes, and skin paler then snow. She wasn't the prettiest thing Seto had ever seen, but she would have been much prettier if her face hadn't had clumps of purple and red make-up on her face, which had run due to the rain. She was wearing a tight black tee and low jeans. NightStar gripped her shoulders before she stepped past him. Seto heard him whisper.

"If you kill them and bring me back the Yin Dragon, alive, You'll not only have your Warrior name, but you'll be an automatic member of the Circle. Don't fail me." Before Cassandra could reply, NightStar turned and waved the others to follow. Each one seemed to turn into shadows and disappear. Cassandra turned and grinned at Seto and Tear.

"I won't fail you my Prince..." She muttered under her breath, but the wind whisked the words away. Seto narrowed his eyes. A single little girl was going to go up against the Ice Prince and a Gangbanger? She must have been completely insane.

She grinned. "Prepare to become a slave to the darkness, Yin Dragon." A blue aura spun and twisted around her small frame, making her seem slightly taller then she really was. Her mouth was twisted in a sick looking grin, her thin eyebrows pinched together, pale skin wrinkled. He purple eyes glowed with contained power, but Seto's instinct told him that they wouldn't stay that way for long. In fact, his instincts screamed at him to fight back. To get ready for the hit, to protect his family, and their new 'friend'.

He seemed a bit shocked at the last part. Why would he want to protect this bitch? That's all she had been to him the entire time. A feminine voice entered his mind, whispering softly,

"_Seth-Sama. Please. Save your strength for later. Allow me to take care of this foolish girl."_

Seto blinked he could have sworn he was going crazy. Cassandra on the other hand, sensed the dragon's presence, and decided to capture the Yin Dragon quickly. She bent her knees and elbows, bracing herself for the attack. The pent up energy that flowed threw her iris' was let loose. Wild streaks of blue fire shot out, licking Seto's shoulder, while catching Tear's side. Tear tumbled to the ground, cradling the burn.

Seto gripped his shoulder and glared at the small girl. The wind picked up with the strength of Cassandra's chakra. That's when he saw white. White hair. Behind Cassandra, the girl that helped him before stood, her blue eyes waiting. As Cassandra's body started to charge up with energy again, he saw the white haired girl's lip curl over the long fangs in her mouth. Seto gasped.

He stretched his mind out, not really knowing what he was doing. _Who are you?_ Cassandra's eyes flew open, hearing his voice in her head. She glared, a vicious snarl coming from her mouth. Her chakra swirled around her, making her hair flare, and her body seem even bigger. That soft voice called out to Seto again.

_Seth-Sama, my name is Blunetta. But please, just call me Blu. Hurry, if you wish to live, I need an order!_

Seto glared at the girl before her. There must be some illusion. Seto squinted, looking closely at Cassandra, who grinned. She shot her hand forward, two fingers pointed at Seto.

"Come with me, Yin Dragon!!" A swirling stream of blue fire twisted around her fingers before shooting toward Seto. The fire startled Seto. The fire ripped up his arm. He flinched. This was no illusion, he realized far too late. Next to him, Tear ducked behind her car and let loose a few bullets. Mokuba was stuffed firmly between the back seat and the front seat. Seto looked at his brother.

He had never seen Mokuba like this for a very long time. He hadn't cried since Gozuboro died. But now, he was clinging to Michiru's shirt, tears pouring down his face faster then the Niagara Falls. Seto felt sadness and rage twist in his veins. Mokuba was terrified. He thought he was going to die. Then Seto's sapphires met with the sparkling amethyst. His mind registered the situation so quickly, he became light-headed. Mokuba couldn't care-a-less about his own life. He feared for Seto's.

He turned to glare at Cassandra. Who does she thinks she is? Putting his brother threw even more hell then his little mind as already been threw? The sadness he felt finally was lost in the rage running threw his veins. His body began to tremble, his blood boiling. His veins felt as though they were on fire. Power coursed threw his body, giving him a contained feeling. The energy in his body wanted nothing more then to rip his body in two and attack the witch in front of him.

Cassandra let loose another stream of fire which snagged Tear around the neck. She flew back, striking the concrete hard. She slowly sat up, rubbing her neck.

"D-damn..._bruja_..."

Cassandra cackled loudly. "A mortal and a dragon master without his powers. I almost feel bad for killing you." There were four bullet holes in her chest, but surprisingly, there was no blood on her. Seto's vision blurred momentarily. He was losing control. But of what? His breaths were coming in labored gasps. He could feel sweat forming on his brow.

_Seth-Sama!! You mustn't loose control! Breathe! You will harm the little one!_

A picture of Mokuba's smiling face appeared in his mind, but the blood in his veins just grew hotter. He had to protect his brother. A voice poked at his consciousness, and it wasn't Blunetta's.

_"Sleep now Dragon. You want to protect the child, am I right?"_

Seto nodded his head weakly.

_"Then sleep."_

_No Seth-Sama!! Don't let it out!! Do not loose conscience!!!!_

But it was too late. His eyes were closing, and his pain was fading. For some reason, he felt safe. Like he had known this would happen. He shook off the feeling. Blood loss...yes, that was the explanation. He was losing so much blood from the wounds on his arm, he was fainting.

And that was his final thought before he drifted into sleep.

----

Akuro smirked. He had just outsmarted two cops with no trouble at all. He was just too good for them.

Akuro pulled the Mustang onto an old street that Jou instantly recognized. This is the street where Akuro lived. He was surprised the street was clear though. Usually there were huge parties in Akuro's house, and the street was full of cars. The street seemed so...bare. When Akuro pulled up to the house, he noticed a deep red Saturn sitting infront of the complex. Confusion mixed with Jou's mind. He never remembered anyone in his old gang having a red Saturn.

Akuro mirrored his look. He _knew_ nobody in the gang owned a red Saturn. He parked the car quickly and cut the engine. Yuki immediately got from his spot. He groaned in delight as his muscles stretched from their cramped position.

"Mmm. Feels good to be home." He reached for the latch on the door. Akuro turned and grabbed his hand. "No. Stay here for a few minutes." Yuki raised an eyebrow. "You know that Uncle Akio has a red Saturn right?" Realization dawned in Akuro, and he chuckled lightly.

"With the way today has gone, I guess I'm a little jumpy." A laughed again, rubbing the back of his head. Yuki giggled at his brother before jumping out. Jou got out, and followed after Yuki. Yuki turned and latched onto Jou's arm.

"You know Katsuya, you can stay here tonight. Mom won't mind, she's been sulking every since you stopped coming by. She kept thinking your dad killed you or something. So it'll be great for her to see you."

Yuki put on a large smile, one Jou had come to adore. He first thought that Yuki's hyper personality had changed into a hardcore gang attitude; but he was wrong. Yuki was still that cute, hyper kid everyone loved. He smiled down at the brown-haired boy. But the back of his mind seemed bothered. He had thought he had kept his life with his father a secret; apparently he was wrong. He shook his head. No use thinking about that now.

Jou looked closely over the house infront of him. All the windows were black, and there seemed to be no life in the cold house. Akuro seemed to sense his thoughts. He wrapped his arm around Jou's shoulders and pulled him closer. Jou smiled and snuggled closer. It was still raining, but just a small spray now.

(A/N: You thought I forgot about the rain didn't you?! XD)

They walked up the slick stairs and to the apartment complex. Akuro opened the door and motioned the younger males inside. Yuki raced up the stairs, his shoes making loud slapping noises. Jou smiled. This reminded him of all the times when he would come to Akuro's and stayed in his house if his father got too drunk and beat him up too much.

Akuro's mother was a nice woman. Middle aged, light brown hair, bright blue eyes, almost like Seto. Wait. Seto? Didn't he mean Kaiba? No! How could he compare Akuro's mother to Seto Kaiba?

Well, they both had nice, thin frames. Fragile, but strong. Both were determined. They both were drop-dead gorgeous, even if they were a few years apart. Wait, Stop! What the hell was he doing?!

Jou shook his head furiously, trying to rid himself of such thoughts. Akuro nudged his side. Jou looked into the emerald orbs. Akuro wrapped his arms around Jou again.

"You feel ok Jou? I can carry you the rest of the way."

As bad as Jou wanted to just collapse in Akuro's arms, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't have time to prove weakness to Akuro. He shook his head, and started up the stairs. Akuro eyed him for a few moments, but followed after him soon enough. Jou smiled when Akuro put his hand on his lower back. Soon, they were standing infront of the apartment door, scents of Akuro's mother's cooking floating threw the cracks.

They were stale scents, but Jou thought nothing of it. He was use to that smell, but not from Atsuka's apartment.

(Atsuka is Akuro's mother)

Akuro however did notice. It wasn't that late, and he knew his mother started dinner around this time, so why should there be any stale scents? Akuro lingered on the last staircase before brushing it off and unlocking the door. His mother was probably sleeping. She always slept late here lately.

He pushed the door open and stepped inside, flicking on the light. Both blondes gasped. On Akuro's couch was a girl. Her hair was long and black, her skin was a soft caramel, and her eyes….they were ruby red. The girl looked directly at Akuro and snarled, revealing sharp fangs. Jou took at step back, but stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

_Relax Jouno-Sama. I shall not attack him unless you wish it._

Jou reached into the depths of his mind, looking for the link that connected the voice and this Girl. Jou gasped when he remembered bits of the girl.

_Her ebony colored hair clung to her face and back. Her eyes glowed a fiery red. NightStar smirked. He heaved himself off of Jou, and faced the girl._

_Two hands on his back, helped him up. He looked up to see RedEyes gazing at him with eyes full of concern._

"_Are you alright Jouno-Sama?"_

Jou looked directly at the girl. "Who are you?" She glanced at Akuro one last time, before looking at Jou. He could hear her voice bouncing in his mind.

_I am Redillia. But you can call me Red. I won't bite, I promise._

Jou stepped closer to her, but Akuro shot his arm out and pulled Jou close to him. Red was angered at this moment, but she stayed on the old cousins. No need to cause a big scene. He looked at Akuro that begged to be let go. Akuro reluctantly let the blond go. Jou rushed into the kitchen, avoiding Red's sharp eyes, and grabbed the portable white phone on the wall.

For some urgent reason, he needed to make sure Seto was ok. NO! He meant he needed to make sure Tear was ok. But in some part of his mind, he heard a chuckle, and this one wasn't as famine as Red's.

_Oh pup, you know you want to make sure the Dragon's ok. Of course that's a good thing to do._

Jou's fingers shook as he dialed Tear's house number. After he pushed the last digit, he placed the phone on his ear. It began to ring and all Jou could think was,

_Oh God Tear, pick up the damn phone._

------

Chibi: Phew this is like 12 pages! I'm proud of this!

Jou: Why am I the one to think about him?!

Chibi: Because he's unconscious!!

Jou: (pout)

Chibi: Anyway, hope you enjoyed, so please, review, I'll update much quicker if I kno people actually read this thing!

Red: Hey! We officially have a picture of me and Blu!!

Blu: Since it would take far too long to put in this story, and Chibi's fingers hurt from typing so long, we have posted it in her Profile! So please go check it out!!

Red: Yes!!

Chibi: And remember, these are their old outfits, just so you don't get confused. Any way, OFF TO THE REVIEWS!!!


	3. Secrets of the Dark

Chibi: (crys tears of joy) Oh you guys! I love the reviews! I got about five in a little over 8 hours, and for me, that's a record! I'm actually starting this the day after I posted the 2nd chapter! Wow, you guys really got me goin.

Seto: Why? Why do you put me threw this everlasting pain?

Chibi: Because I love you and your aura just says "Fuck with me" So that's what I intend to do.

Jou: (Pulls him away from Chibi) OH NO YOU DIDN'T!!

Chibi: XD That is actually a quote from my boyfriend. Theres today's fun fact about Chibi.

Seto: (Hiss)

Chibi: o.0 Nani?

Jou: (Growls)

Chibi: OH THAT REMINDS ME!! Some of the Spanish in here might be a bit off. I don't know much Spanish, and it got taken out of my schedule, so I'm using an online Translation site. So don't kill me. --; But you can tell me, so I can get someone to translate it for me correctly.

Seto&Jou: (Pounce on Chibi)

Chibi: O.O NANI?!?!

----

Seto groaned. His head hurt like it never had before. He heard a faint sound. It sounded like someone's voice, but it was so muffled, he couldn't tell. It sounded urgent. Like there was something going on. He felt a soft tickle at the edge of his mind, but it was gone as soon as it had come. Then he felt as if his mind were being torn open. He tried to scream, but his throat wouldn't make a sound. He felt like he was drowning. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he couldn't do anything.

_"Hehe. How poetic."_

A wave of nausea hit Seto like aton of bricks, a thousand and one memories following. He remember passing out from blood loss--

_"Oh that wasn't from your blood loss. You gave yourself to me to protect the child. Remember?"_

Seto remembered Mokuba's sadened face, and someone telling him he could save Mokuba, stop his pain. So he agreed. Then...there was nothing. It was all a blank.

_"Oh it's not a blank Little One. You just couldn't take it. Hehe. I killed the girl; clawed her into ribbons. You, with your weak stomach; actually forced me to wretch up any contents that were in your stomach. Hehe. You were crying, calling me a monster. Haha! So I took your memories, so you would shut the hell up."_

Seto froze. He remebered actually hacking the girl up. He had felt power. He had been overwelmed by the desire to protect his brother and Michiru.

_"Hehe. Desire...she's a cruel little bitch. I still say she should be considered as one of the very deadly sins. Look at you, you've committed murder, just to protect someone...hehe."_

Seto's blood ran cold, as he remembered what happened after he 'slept' for the voice.

_**Flashback:**  
_**------**

"Sleep now Dragon. You want to protect the child, am I right?"

_Seto nodded his head weakly._

"Then relax."

No Seth-Sama!! Don't let it out!! Do not loose conscience!!!!

_But it was too late. His eyes were closing, and his pain was fading. For some reason, he felt safe. Like he had known this would happen. He shook off the feeling. Blood loss...yes, that was the explanation. He was losing so much blood from the wounds on his arm, he was fainting._

_Suddenly, the burning pain in his shoulder was completely lost, and his legs unfolded, forcing him upright. He felt his lips pull into a smirk. His vision sharpened almost instantly. He saw Cassandra, her black curls rolling in the aura around her. He breathed in and could smell the faint scent of her purfume. He could see and identify the exact shade of her make-up, who made her clothes, anything, he could see it._

_But most importantly, he could see where her aura was released. Her eyes. That's where he was aiming. But why?_

"Because that is where her energy is. We destroy the source, there is no more power."

_But...that would mean..._

"Yes, I'm going to rip them right from her head. Hehe."

_Seto felt his stomach roll. He didn't want to see any bodily fluids, and especially not a girl without any eyes. The harsh voice that sounded far too much like his own spoke out loud. _

_"It's not nice to piss off a dragon. You of all people should know that. Or did NightStar not tell you?"_

_Seto could see the plain fear in her eyes. She was terrified. Her aura was slowly dying. Seto felt his lips curl over sharp fangs. His tongue ran smoothly over the slick white pearls. He felt a growl come out of his throat. Cassandra's aura disbursed immediately and she fell to her knees, her hands clasped together._

_"Please," Seto heard her beg. "Don't hurt me! I have a family back in America!" Seto felt his eyebrow arch. _

"Look at her. Begging and pleading for her pathetic life. Heh. Not even concerned about her family until it's time for death eh?"

_Seto mentally shook his head. 'No! She has every right to live! She's just a kid!'_

"Tch, she's just another Lecta trying to turn me to the 'dark side'."

_Seto protested, even as he felt his body charge toward the begging girl. She gasped and lept to her feet, stumbling backward. Seto's hand swiped after her, but missed. Or so he thought. As Cassandra stumbled backward, a long, but shallow, scratch appeared on her exposed collarbone. Blood had begun to drip out of the wound. Cassandra's eyes glowed, her aura starting back up. _

_Again, Seto's lips pulled up in a smirk, and he lunged foreward. "Oh no you don't!" He heard himself say. Again, he hand lashed out, catching the side of her face. Cassandra spiraled across the road, opening new wounds and scattering blood across the black stone. Seto felt something then, a hunger, something he felt he couldn't deny no matter how hard he tried. He heard a chuckle._

"That is bloodlust. You want to smell more of her blood, you want to feel it, taste it, and see it."

_Seto shook at the mere thought of that. He could barely take the fake blood in horror movies, much less the real thing. But now that he mentioned it, everytime he took a breathe of the metallic smell of blood, his stomach felt a little less nauseated. But he still couldn't stomach the thought of _swallowing_ blood. He heard another chuckle._

"Silly human, you'll get use to it soon enough."

_What the hell was that suppose to mean? He sounded like a freaking vampire. Cassandra stumbled to her feet, she was squeezing her arm, trying to slow the steady stream of blood coming from a wound. Her aura came out abrubtly, creating a sheild of blue fire. Seto merely braced his wrist on his hip. Seto shook his head._

_WHY CAN'T I STOP?!?_

"Hehe. Because your not in control. I am."

_Seto smirked, and lunged forward. He brought his hand back, and struck the shield of fire. It shattered, sending shards of fire in all directions. Cassandra stumbled backward, trying to avoid the sharp claws aimed at her eyes. She raised her sheild, but had locked her enemy inside with her. Seto felt his hand lash at her skin, tearing it ever so painfully. Seto could hear her crys of pain, but his body ignored his orders to stop, and continued to slash at the girl. _

_She screamed as two sharp claw sunk into her left eye. She gripped the thin, pale wrist, desprately trying to get away, but failed miserably. _

_Another smirk graced Seto's face. His claws dug deeper into her eye socket, blood squirting onto his face from the forced pressure. He smirked. He stretched his fingers out, gripping the bloodied ball and yanked on it hard. A long, thick, ropy cord stuck to the back of the red sphere when he ripped out the eye. She screamed louder, cupping her hands over her empty socket, screaming harder and harder. The orb slipped out of the two bloodied claws, and onto the ebony stone he stood on._

_STOP YOU MONSTER! STOP!!_

_Seto could feel a burning sensation in the back of his eyes. He knew he was ready to cry. The content feeling that the scent of blood had given him was now replaced with a sickening feeling. He cursed the bastard who was killing this girl. He just chuckled._

"Go ahead and hate me Little One. You can't do anything about it. Besides, I would had have to do it anyway."

_Again, Seto felt the feeling of claws meeting the soft tissue of an eye. Cassandra screamed again, but it was lost in Seto's mental scream. He just wanted this to stop. This girl didn't deserve to die! She was a teenager! Teenagers were allowed to fuck up from time to time._

"She doesn't deserve to die? She put so many lives in danger. Yours, Michiru's, the Tear girl. And most importantly, your little brother's."

_Seto shook his head. No. She only wanted me. _

"And you think she would have let everyone else live? They witnessed something far too amazing for them to understand."

_Seto felt sick. He opened his eyes to see Cassandra on her back, empty eyes glaring, her hands full of blood, her hair drenched. her face streaked with red tears. Her entire body covered in claw marks. Seto again felt a smirk. Suddenly, it was all too much. Seto yanked his eyes away from the body, doubled over, and let loose any contents in his stomach on the ground. He was shocked when the stench of his forced up lunch reached his nose. It just made more come out of his stomach. Soon, his stomach was empty, but his body still gagged._

_He opened his eyes and was shocked to see a pinkish chunky mix on the stone. He had actually forced himself to throw up. He heard a chuckle. _

"Looks like you can have more control when you want it. But that still won't save you. Not from them. They'll come back."

_Even though he didn't want to believe it, Seto knew the voice was right. The others might be stronger. He would need to learn how to defend himself. Surely he didn't have to depend on this sadistic bastard._

"Hey, I resent that. You could never learn how to use your powers. Not on your own."

_Seto's determination returned. 'Yes, I will learn how to use it.' He felt a thoughtful feeling come over him._

"Why. Why do you want this power? To protect yourself? Others? Or some other reason?"

_Seto sat for a moment, letting the question sink deep into his brain. Why did he want to learn? So he wouldn't have to sit by helplessly as another kid is slaughtered? To protect his family? To protect himself? No. He hated being weak. It wasn't a matter of protection. He wasn't weak. And he wanted to prove that._

"Hehe. I told you. Desire is a bitch. But this will all work out. Now sleep Little One. I have abit more work to do. Good night."

_Seto wanted to protest, but he couldn't. His voice died in his throat, and his eyes shut, and his mind fell into darkness. But he felt a warm light. Something he didn't remember feeling. A soft voice in his ear, and two arms around his chest rested his tired mind. He leaned back, at let his mind drift._

I will protect you Seth-Sama. The Dragon in you will never be able to take control of you ever again. I promise.

_--------  
**End Flashback**_

Seto suddenly felt cold. He wished for that warm light. He wanted the sweet voice in his ear and the thin arms around him. Suddenly, as if he had spoken his thought, a bright light blinded him. He raised his arms against the light, but it was warm, chasing away the darkness. He felt thin arms wrap around him once more, he sighed and snuggled in closer.

_You don't ever have to fear the Dragon Seth-Sama. You can become him. You can control it._

No. He didn't want to become that thing. He wanted the power so he could end the internal battle before it became a war. And he would learn it...but how?

_I will teach you. You just need to concentrate on what you want, and you have to want it very badly. Are you up for a challenge my Lord?_

Yes. He didn't care how long it took. He could do it. He believed in himself. He could do it no matter how long it took. He felt the warm light grow more loving and warm.

_Good. Now awake from your sleep. Your friends are afriad for you._

Suddenly, he heard a voice. It sounded urgent, just as before, but then it changed, seeming to confort someone. The words were hard to understand, but became more clearer as time went on.

"...lax...isten..me...he's..here...unconcious...yes...SharpShooter he's fine! Stop worrying."

The latina. That's who was talking...SharpShooter...the Mutt. Stop worrying? The mutt was worried about his master? How sweet. He tried to chuckle, but his voice was stark dry, and it came out a harsh cough. He struggled with his eyelids. They were giving him a hard time.

"Jou, he's waking up..._¡No, yo no permitiré que usted hablar con él!_" Why the hell would the mutt want to talk to him? He heard someone calling him.

"Nii-Sama! Wake up! Please!"

Mokuba. His little brother needed him. In complete instinct, he shot up, and turned to the direction of the voice, even though he could barely see. A sudden pain shot threw his head. His hand shot up to cradle his head, but the pain didn't go away. He settled back down, trying to resist the instint to curl up against the pain. All he could do was listen to the latina's conversation, and try to block out his little brothers annoying crys.

"Dammit _pendejo!_ Shut up! Hey kid! Here, try to this down his throat." Mokuba was silent for a few moments. Then there was a shuffle of feet, silence, then another shuffle of feet. Mokuba's voice had lowered to a soft whisper.

"Seto? Seto...here, try and drink this." Seto felt his head being tilted forward. He felt a cheap plastic bowl at his lips, a warm liquid squeezing threw his lips, a spicy mix assulting his nose. As soon as the liquid touched his tongue, his stomach objected violently. It jerked around and rolled, making a vile taste come up his throat. Nonetheless, the liquid washed it away as it went down his throat. He almost moaned in delight as his stomach calmed. He identified the warm liquid as some kind of soup. No soup he had ever tasted this good. It had a spicy taste, but it wasn't too hot. It was thicker then most soups he had ever tasted. It was delicious.

Or it was for a few moments. After a few seconds of drinking the spicy soup, his stomach did a violent spin, and lurched. Seto's eyes snapped open. He shoved Mokuba out of the way, and leaned half his body off of what he was laying on. The soup wretched out of his mouth and nose, splashing onto the wooden floor below him. After a few agonizing seconds of a burning pain in his throat, and the constant wretching, Seto's stomach calmed. His throat, mouth and nose burned faintly from the spices in the soup, but it wasn't anything extreme. He heard cursing.

"¡El hijo de un ... el pequeño bastardo sólo vomitó en mi suelo! Caray." He suddenly wanted to curl up in a ball and hide from the world. The mutt didn't need to know that he couldn't handle some food. He heard the latina snort.

" Él comió un poco del caldo sazonado de la Abuelita. Yeah, rich people don't know how to eat. Haha!" Seto felt his face drain of blood. The mutt would never let any of this go. He could use any of this as blackmail. He hated this. He couldn't even handle a bit of spicy broth that someone's grandmother made.

(A/N: If you have no idea what Tear is saying in Spanish, then just look up a free online translator on Google. It will give you the gist of what she's saying. I read a few books where a latina talks in spanish, then after the quote, it would have what she said in English, but that annoyed me...so yes...)

He sat up, ignoring the protests from his head. Mokuba, who was in the process of cleaning the broth from the floor, stopped and tried to get Seto to lay back down.

"Seto! Please, you should lay back down."

Seto ignored his brother. He swung his legs over to the ground and fully opened his eyes. He was in a small apartment. He was laying on a soft blue couch. To his surprise, Blu was sitting on another couch across from him. She had her legs folded under her and her long pale hands were folded in her lap. Her eyes were closed in concentration, and her white hair dangled in her face. The apartment smelled of chili's and spices. He had to admit, it smelled very good. It must be the broth he had failed to keep down. He heard cursing. Again.

"Hey, SharpShooter, you talk shit about _Abuelita's_ broth again, I will come over there and kick your asian ass." After a few seconds of silence, the latins growled.

"There is nothing wrong with _Abuelita's _broth. It's him...Dammit, Akuro was right! This little bastard has got to be your _amante..._Then why you keep stickin up for him? You never did that for rich kids before. Hell, you beat the shit outta assholes like him before."

Seto looked at the latina in disgust. Him and the mutt? Lovers? Oh yes. He could really see that. Insert sarcasm here. Then the second part kicked in. So he beat up rich kids huh? Seto chuckled at that. _I guess I'm the only challange he has then._ A thought struck him. Had the mutt saved him because he still wanted a challenge in life? All sarcasm aside, Seto knew damn well that Jounouchi Katsuya was something to leave along. He thought Yuugi had softened Jounouchi up a bit, but the kid still had spunk. He had a fire in his eyes. Even if they were rimmed in black and blue.

Seto remembered when the blond would come to school with black eyes, busted lips, or band-aids on his face. But he would just act the same. Still pick fights with Seto, laugh at someone's lame joke. It didn't matter. Jounouchi Katsuya was one person who could not be broken.

Unlike Seto.

Seto was a rag doll. He was broken by Gozaburo, then by a thousand and one other people. Seto shook his head. He would not think about this now. Not now, not ever, that was the past. And the past doesn't matter. The pain in his head was subsiding, but he still didn't want to get all hyper over it. He heard Tear hang up the phone and walk over to him. She was speaking to Mokuba now.

"Hey, just take those and dump'em in the sink. Either me or _Abuelita _will get them. He heard Mokuba shuffle away. She knelt beside him, her presence looming over him.

"Hey _Chico rico_, try this. He opened his eyes and saw that the girl had a glass of a green liquid. It didn't look at all edible, but the girl forced it down his throat. It didn't go down as smoothly as the broth had, but it satisfied his stomach. After he had downed the last of the liquid, Tear stepped back, to avoid being puked on, if the time came. Seto too braced himself for the sick feeling in his stomach. But it never came. After a few seconds, Seto sighed and settled back into a comfortable position.

Tear seemed pleased. "_Abuelita's _mix never fails!" Seto looked at her curiously. "What exactly...is in that?" Tear raised an eyebrow. "Trust me _chico,_ you don't want to know." Seto thought he felt his stomach roll. True, it was probably nothing deadly, but it was probably something disgusting. There was a slow, soft shuffle of feet on carpet. At first, Seto thought it was Mokuba, but was wrong when he heard a soft, elderly voice.

"Jimena? Did it work? That's good."

'Jimena' smiled at the elder woman. "He's fine now _Abuelita._ What are you doin outta bed? You should be resting." She old woman rolled her eyes and snorted. "Oh please. You sound like one of those silly doctors. I'm fine. A bit tired, but nothing I can't handle." She walked into the kitchen that Seto had just noticed, and got out a pot and filled it with water. She turned her kind eyes to Seto.

"I bet that stuff tasted nasty. How bout you wash it down with some tea?" Seto merely nodded and turned his head away. He felt a soft tickle at his mind before he heard Blu.

_Alright Seth-Sama. While your waiting on your tea (giggle) why don't we work on you closing your mind? It may not help against the Dragon, since he is a part of you, but it will help against the Lecta. And they are our first problem._

Seto nodded again, absently. He felt Blu's smile on the inside of his mind.

_Now. I want you to pictue yourself in a room. Any room. Your favorite room perhaps. Or one that holds a special memory. _

Seto did as he was told. He pictured himself in Mokuba's room. On Fridays, Mokuba would force Seto to stay home and play video games with him. Seto would cook dinner, and after that, they would curl up with a bowl of popcorn (loaded with butter and salt of course) and watch either a horror movie, or a simple comedy. Mokuba usually slept with Seto on Fridays. But it was Seto who was afraid to sleep alone. Blu giggled.

_Good. Now. I want you to imagine all of those windows disappear. All of the doors as well. Erase any cracks or crevises in the room. Make it so there is no way in, and no way out._

Seto again did as he was told. The door, windows, closet, bathroom, everything disappeared. Seto couldn't imagine that there were cracks in the room, but he tried to erase those as well. When Blu spoke again, her voice seemed far away, like it was disappearing.

_Excellent. Your a fast learner. Now for the final step. Turn all the walls into metal. Into steel. Make them impenetrable. Make everything in the room disappear. You are in this room alone. No one else is there. Nothing else is there. There is no way out. There is no way in. _

All of the mental walls turned into silver steel. They were 20 feet thick. They were impenetrable. They were impossible to break. This was his space. And he was alone. No one could get in, and he couldn't get out. He waited for Blu to speak again.

_'Blu?'_ He called, wanting to hear her voice. His stomach did nervous jumps. He couldn't hear her. What was going on? Why did she abandon him? Not that any of it was new. Seto had been alone his whole life. Many people had abandoned him. His entire flesh and blood family for one. All his old friends left. Either moved away, got into bad shit and thrown in jail. Or they died. It happened to everyone that Seto got close to. Except Mokuba. Mokuba loved him. He stayed with him threw it all. And that must be what protected him from 'The Curse of Seto Kaiba'.

Then he remembered. Blu was in the room with him right? He opened his eyes and looked over at the white haired girl. She had her eyes open, her sapphire eyes glinting with excitement. Seto didn't understand. If she was here, the she could hear him. Why didn't she answer? He sent her a confused glare, but she just smiled. This baffled him beyond all belief. He turned his head away and shut his eyes. He pictured himself in his small metal room. He couldn't get out, and no one could get...

His mind began to work again. Of course she couldn't hear his calls. He had blocked off his mind from the world. His thoughts couldn't get out, and her thoughts couldn't get in. The only way he could think to open his mind again, would to be to create doors. Windows. Ways to the outside world. He clentched his eyes shut and pictured a part of the unbreakable metal meld into a soft wood. He imagined a small golden knob on it. He imagined himself opening the door and stepping into the outside world.

Then in his mind he heard a squeal of excitement.

_Seth-Sama! You did it! I didn't want to say anything out loud. I knew you were smart enough to figure it out on your own. Congratulations to completeing your first step to defeating the Lecta._

Seto could feel her warm smile. The sound of a pot whistling jerked him back into reality. That's right...the tea. The whistling stopped. And after a few sounds in the kitchen. He heard the soft shuffle of feet on the carpet.

"Here you are dear. We don't have any sugar. Jimena! Go down to the store and get us a bag of sugar. We need to get this boy feeling better."

He heard a kind 'Yes _Abuelita_.' then another shuffle off feet, then the sound of boots on the hard wood floor. He heard a jangle of keys, and the slam of a door. Only then did he open his eyes. The old woman was towering over him, a mug of steamy tea in her wrinkled hands. The woman had long thick black hair that was streaked with gray wrapped in a tight bun on the top of her head. She looked fairly young, but also looked exausted, and unbareably weak. Seto sat up, grateful to move, and took the warm cup from the woman. She smiled and began to walk away.

As Seto looked around the room, he noticed something was out of place.

"Hey, where's Michiru?" The elder woman turned and smiled at him. "When Jimena brought you in, The poor girl looked like she was going to faint." She womans smile slowly faded. "You were a mess though. You were drenched in blood. Oh I hate it when Jimena brings over her friends that are so messed up. We usually end up calling the ambulance, but you weren't wounded, so there was no need." She smiled again.

"Your friend is in Jimena's room resting. I don't think she could have kept herself up for too much longer." Seto nodded and sipped on the tea. Seto grimaced. It was nothing like black coffee. It was stronger; much stronger. He liked it though. He sipped on it again, wanting it even more. He finished the tea quickly. He looked across the room to see Mokuba sleeping peacefully on the couch, his head resting in Blu's lap. Blu smiled at Seto, who nodded in return and layed down on the couch, closing his eyes.

_Good night Seth-Sama. I suggest you close off your mind when you go to sleep. After all, you are most vulnerable in that state._

Seto nodded his agreement, and quickly moved himself in his metal room and made the door disappear before curling up and falling into a soft sleep.

----

_"Big Brother! Don't leave me! Please, don't leave me! Big Brother!!"_

_Katsuya ignored the crys of his younger sister. He kept on running. He moved his small legs faster and faster, his sisters voice slowly dying. He tried to fight the sharp sting of tears in his eyes. He wouldn't forget how gentle and delicate his mother had looked. She had golden blond hair, which was very rare in Egypt, sapphire blue eyes, and the most heart warming smile._

_He won't forget how she looked on her death bed either. Her usually lushious wavy blond hair and been reduced to straw-like dull blond hair. Her once sapphire eyes looked like a murky puddle that had sapphire stones on the bottom. But her smile, that hurt the most. Her smile was forced; her lips dry and cracked. The once warm feeling he obtainted from her smile, and become ice cold. Even though his mother had meant every loving word she had spoken, her forced smile had cause reality to crash down on Katsuya like nothing had before._

_His mother was dying._

_Correction. His mother was dead. She had died with her thin pale hand wrapped around Katsuya's small peach colored one. The tears spilled from his eyes. His once kind and loving mother was now dead. His father was the great god of death, but why did he have to take his mother? Even if he missed his wife. Their child needed her more then ever now. _

_The entire villiage hated him. Loathed him. He was the son of the God of Death; Anubis. They threw rocks at him because he was different, because he was an omen. He had blak hair, and very messy at that. But that's not why they hated him. He carried his fathers eyes.They were blood red. Thats why they hated him. He was to bring death and ruin because he was the child of the God of Death. His father had always said that his eyes were the color of the blood that he was to shed in his future. Katsuya's mother, Seraphina, had always said that he would only bring bloodshed if he wanted to._

_Of course he had never wanted to, but his father had always appeared to him in dreams and tell him it was his destiny to destroy the world, showing him small bits of his future. There was always a large black dragon, with red eyes, spitting fire onto villiages. Since then, no one in the villiage trusted him. He was chased away from shops, called a theif, and was even blamed for the killing of a cat. And then the worst thing ever had happened. _

_When he was 6 years old, he mother had another child by the Sun God Ra, a girl. She had pure white hair, and their mothers sapphire eyes. Her name was Kisara. Katsuya hated her with ever fiber of his being. She was living perfection. His mother had begun to abandon him for more time with Kisara. She played with Kisara more, and whenever Katsuya would want to tell his mother about a bug or something interesting, his mother would tell him to go play, that she needed to take care of Kisara._

_Thats why he didn't care. That's why he didn't stop when his sister called out for him. She may love him, but he will never love her. He kept running. His small feet moving faster and faster. The sun was setting quickly in the west, but the darkness didn't bother him. He was miles away from the villiage now. He was in the desert, running away. Then it occured to him. He was miles away from the villiage, which meant his sister was away from home._

_It was wrong of him to leave her. She loved him so much, she didn't want to stay with the people that spoiled her. Suddenly he stopped. He didn't love her right? So why should he care? He wanted to take another step forward, to keep running, but he was still afraid for his sister. He turned and began to run back. Surely she wouldn't have just stayed where she was._

_Knowing her, Kisara had been too scared to move. He had to reach her before bandits did. He could see her white hair in the distance, and heard her cries once more._

_"Big Brother!! Katsuya! Come back!! Pleeease!!"_

_He called back._

_"I'm here Kisara!! Come on!! Get up! Come on Kisara!! Big Brother's here!" She looked up, and threw her tears saw the mop of blond hair. She wiped her tears away and stood shakily to her feet. She slowly started to run, her pace increasing. _

_"Big Brother! I thought you forgot about me!" They were still very far away from eachother, but they could hear eachother perfectly. The space between then shortened quickly. Kisara lept into her brother's arms, burying her face in his neck. Katsuya smiled. _

_"Come on Kisara, we gotta get outta here." She smiled and grasped his hand. He smiled back and began a slow run. But something stood in his way. It was a man. He was very tall, and wore a long black cloak with a red robe underneath. Katsuya's eyes widened._

_"Father!"_

-----

Jou shot up in the bed. Cold sweat dripped down his face. He felt a shift next to him. Jou nearly screamed when he saw Akuro sit up.

"Jou, what's wrong? You ok?" Jou took in a few gasping breaths before replying.

"Y-yeah, just a weird creepy dream." Akuro smiled. He wrapped his arms gently around Jou's shoulders and pulled Jou closer to him. "Ya know Jou..." He whispered huskly in his ear.

"Moms asleep...that other chick is downstairs with Yuki...You want to play a game?" Jou's cheeks turned beet red when Akuro's tongue slowly made it's way up his neck and licked around the shell of his ear. He slapped Akuro in the back of the head.

"You pervert! I have a bad dream and all you can think about is getting in my pants?! God your unbelievable." Akuro snickered. "So? Whats wrong with that? I haven't seen you in forever. How would you like me to act? As though I'm not intrested?" Jou wanted to say yes, that he wanted sleep, but decided against it. He sighed and shook his head.

"Of course not, but--" His sentence was cut short when he yelped. Akuro had pushed him down on the bed and was currently ontop of him, his mouth clamped over Jou's. Jou gasped when Akuro's hand wandered up his shirt. He squirmed under the taller blond, trying to get him off. Akuro just groaned when Jou's hips pressed into his groin.

Jou however froze when he felt something hard against his thigh. He growled when Akuro's tongue slipped into his mouth. Akuro just smirked and stroked Jou's chest, and kissed down to his neck where he started to suck on the base of Jou's collarbone. Jou gasped and let out a small moan. Akuro smirked. He could feel Jou's body reacting to his touch.

Suddenly, Akuro's bedroom door burst open, and in jumped Yuki, camera in hand; the flash going off. Akuro jumped off Jou and lunged at his brother. Yuki just cackled and ran out of the room, down the hall and into his room, locking the door behind him. Akuro growled before slamming his bedroom door and locking it. He sighed.

Jou had stood from the bed and was currently poking Akuro in his side. Akuro turned and pulled Jou against him. Jou whimpered and pushed away from him.

"Er...Akuro...can I borrow a towel, I'm gonna take a shower..." Akuro had to resist the urge to groan. Instead, he just unlocked his door.

"Yea, there are a stack of clean towels in the bathroom, ontop the sink." Jou hurried out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. He quickly shut the door and locked it. Just in case either Akuro or Yuki got any brilliant ideas.He quickly stripped all his clothes and twisted the knob for the cold water. He immediately jumped in, enjoying the cold water on..er..lower regions. He slumped down in the hard tub, and sighed. He didn't understand why his body did that...or why his mind thought that.

While Akuro was nibbling on his neck, he couldn't help but imagine that it was Kaiba Seto. He groaned as his body started to react to the mere thought. How the hell that thought wormed its way into his mind, he'd never know. He pushed all his thoughts of Kaiba Seto to the back of his mind. He had other...things...to worry about.

--

(A/N: It's not over yet! XD)

Akuro sighed and slumped on the end of his bed. How could he do this? He couldn't do this to Jounouchi. He loved him too much. He heard a chuckle. A small glowing black orb appeared infront of him.

_Don't feel any regreat Akuro. You played your part very well. Now. Coax him to the dark side before Redillia can convince him otherwise._

Akuro glared at the orb. "Why can't I just enjoy my time with him?!" The voice replied in a smooth tone.

_Because Anubis-Sama doesn't wish for his son to follow Ra. And I'm sure you don't want to anger him...do you?_

Akuro shook his head. "Of course not. But...what will happen after he is turned?" The glow around the orb brightened.

_Hehe. You can be with him as much as you desire. But don't fail me Akuro. I didn't reserect you from your grave for nothing._

Akuro nodded. "I won't NightStar...I'll bring you the Yang Dragon. I swear it." The voice chuckled.

_Good boy. You'll be rewarded for your hard work too._ With that, the orb's light died down, and the orb itself disappeared. Akuro sighed. Once he did this, things could go back to the way they use to be...before he died.

---

(A/N: Nope, still not over)

Red stood outside the door of Akuro's room. She had heard the entire conversation between Akuro and NightStar. She had had her doubts, but now that they were confirmed, Jounouchi Katsuya was in danger.

"Son of a bitch..."

She lightly touched a dark red stone that rested against her chest. Suddenly it started to vibrate, and glow a brilliant red. She gasped and stumbled backward, hitting the wall. She grasped the stone and clutched it in her fist. Using the wall to brace herself, she moved down the hall and into her room. When she was inside, she shut the door.

She took a few small steps into the room, before collapsing. Her breathing grew ragged. She clutched the stone and began to cough violently. She took small, quick breaths. Her body began to shake. She shuddered, causing the shakes to increase. She wrapped her other arm around her stomach, doubling over and coughing.

Blood forced it's way out of her throat and onto the wooden floor. She drew in ragged breathes, trying to avoid breathing in her own blood. Soon the shakes started to subside. Red gasped in relief and stood to her feet, struggling to keep her balance. She stumbled over the the bed, and climbed in. She curled into a tight ball and willed for the pain to stop. The red stone suddenly stopped glowing. Red gasped; a cool relief washing over her.

"Oh...Thank Ra..." She cradle the stone in her palms while reaching out with her mind.

_Blu...Blu? Answer me Blu. _

_'Red? What is it?'_

_Blu you were right. That kid Akuro...he's one of them. He has to be._

_'Are you sure Red?'_

_That's the only reason I can figure he would be talking to NightStar._

_'Well what are you going to do?'_

_We have to get Jouno-Sama and Seth together. Katsuya is ripping me apart Blu. I don't know how much longer I can last._

_'Ok. It's agreed. Seth-Sama is already learning the basics. Should they resume their training together tomorrow?'_

_Yes. As soon as possible._

_'Where shall we meet?'_

_'Red?'_

_I'm thinking._

_How is Seth-Sama? Can he get to the mansion?_

_'Yes, if he gets a good sleep tonight, he should. Is that where you wish to meet?'_

_Yes._

_'Can you get Jouno to actually come?'_

_Oh I have my ways Blu._

_'Do you need me? I can leave here. Everyone is asleep.'_

_No. Stay with Seth. The Lecta are planning something. We can't let Akuro get any closer to Jouno-Sama then he already is._

_'Hai, I'll meet you there tomorrow?'_

_Hai._

_'I love you Red.'_

_I love you too Blu. Don't forget that._

_'I never will.'_

_Goodnight._

_'Goodnight'_

Red snuggled into her pillow. She would need a few more hours of sleep before she could move Jou to the mansion. He would never go willingly. So he'll just wake up there. Hopefully.

----

Chibi: (Insert gasp here) Oh boy! Seems Akuro's not as "Good" as we believed hm?

Jou: You insane.

Chibi: You only say that because you got a boner by thinking about Seto Kaiba.

Jou:P Bite me.

Chibi: Yes, I love you as well.

Seto: (Throws knives) Why? WHY?!

Chibi: (Dodges) Most people are probably confused where Red refers to a Jouno-Sama, and then a Katsuya. They are NOT the same person. You'll get the details in the next chapter. (Completely ignoring Seto)

Seto: STOP IGNORING ME!! (Throws more knives)

Chibi: (Dodges) Oh for the love of...(Throws a rock at Seto's head) Anyway, reviews motivate me people! Although I've wrote a good portion of the next chapter yesterday, so I wouldn't forget...but...anyway...

Jou:...Go on...

Chibi:P Byte me.

Jou:...

Chibi: Eep. (Runs) (Comes back) And by the way, I really need a beta...Any volunteers?

Jou: (Growl)

Chibi: EEP! (runs)


	4. The Dragon Within

Chibi: Well, here's the forth chapter. I have a beta, for this, so we should be good. I was really unhappy about how the last chapter came out. But there's bound to be one boring chapter in every story eh? Well, hopefully there won't be any more of those.

Jou: Hopefully we won't have any more period.

Chibi: Screw you. Fanfiction actually messed with my story. In the last chapter, where Blu and Red were speaking to eachother, Fanfiction deleted two of the quotes where neither of them said anthing, so it was easy to get confused. So the ending in the last chapter should clear things up.

Seto: Just as long as it revolves around me...(Tends to the knot on his head that Chibi inflicted in the last chapter)

Chibi: Yes, I will try to stop writing most of the chapter with Seto. That will be easier for me, since they meet in this chapter, are won't be seperate. Yay for Chibi!

Jou&Seto: Woo...(Insert sarcasm here)

Chibi: Oh to hell with both of you. My OC Michiru shall finally becomes useful! (What? You thought I threw her in there for the hell of it? Think again.) In either the next chapter on perhaps the chapter after that, Jou gets curious about Seto's past and begins to prob Michiru for answers (evil grin) This story is actually going somewhere! WOOHOO!!

Michiru: I am an OC, I have no lines in the real anime or manga, and because of that, I should be protected against the blond and the brunette.

Jou&Seto: (Growl) (Hiss)

Michiru: Eep! (hides behind Chibi)

Chibi: Why hide behind me? Even if they kill you, I'll just bring you back for the story...

Michiru: Darn...

Chibi: Indeed...

----

_"Seth! Hey Seth!"_

_The young brunette turned to see the spikey haired pharoh running toward him. The younger boy had a large basket in his arms. It was full of grapes and wine. His eyes furrowed._

_"My Prince--"_

_"Oh Seth, you don't have to be so proper when we're alone." The shorter male smiled up at the young priest. Seth sighed. The young Prince could be such a rebel at times._

_"Fine, Atemu, what are you doing out of the palace? __**Alone**__ at that?" Atemu pouted. He hated it when his own cousin, the only other person his age he grew up around, treated him like a child._

_"Seth, stop acting like your forty! Your only 18 and already you act like an old man!" Atemu stuck his tongue out and ran past Seth screaming, "You can't catch me! You can't catch me!" Seth smiled. He had to take some scrolls to a few of the elders, but it could wait just abit longer he supposed. He tucked the scrolls under his arm and chased after the multi-color-haired boy. "Atemu! Get back here! Haha! Come on, give me a chance to catch you!"_

_Seth was close on the younger boy's tail when both rounded a corner and slammed into someone. Both boys tumbled to the ground, scattering scrolls and grapes everywhere. Both boys whimpered when they heard the man above them growl._

_"Don't you two have somewhere you should be?"_

_Seth scrambled to gather the scrolls on the ground. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you, please forgive me!" Seth stood and bowed. "I'm sorry my Pharoah." Atemu lazily gathered the small fruit and the wine and piled them carelessly back into the basket. "Yes, we're sorry Father. We were just playing around since the elders work us so hard."_

_(A/N: Ok, I don't know if this effects the original Yu-gi-oh plot, but right now, Atemu is still Prince, and his father is still alive. Just to clear things up)_

_The man smiled. "I suppose I can let you off this time but--Good heavens my son! You plan to give such a messy offering to a God?" Atemu merely shrugged. "I don't know how to make things all fancy; thats why we have the servants prepare them, and I deliver them." His father laughed._

_"No, the servants prepare them, and you destroy them. Haha!" Seth couldn't help but giggle at the Pharoah's little joke. He hide his mouth behind his hand when his cousin glared at him. The Pharoah turned to Seth. _

_"Seth, where might those scrolls be going?" Seth immidiately clamped his mouth shut. "Er...well, I was just taking these to the Eastern elders. I--" The elder man held his hand up. _

_"I'm just heading that way. Why don't you let me take those over to the elders, and you accompany Atemu to the temple?" Seth shook his head. "Oh no my Pharoah, that's ok, you shouldn't have to--" But the Pharoah cut him off again. _

_"Seth, I would rather you go with Atemu." He nodded toward the messy basket in Atemu's arms. "If you..know what I mean." Seth nodded and handed the scrolls over to the Egyptian King. The Pharoah nodded to his son and his nephew before heading off in the east, toward the elders quarters. Atemu tugged on the hem of Seth's robe._

_"Seth, this thing is heavy; you carry it." Seth sighed. He always got stuck doing all of Atemu's work. He lifted the basket from Atemu's arms. The young Prince stretched and started toward the temple. He called behind him._

_"Come on Seth! Don't be such a slowpoke!" Seth hissed. Sometimes you'd just want to pop his cute little head right off his shoulders. He tried his best to keep up with the hyper teen, but because of the large basket in his hands, it didn't make it an easy job. When they finally reached the temple, Seth had to take the time to admire the craftsmanship of the structure. _

_There were two large statues of vicious looking dogs; jackels he presumed. They guarded a long flight of stairs. At the top of the stairs was the temple itself. There were no doors like in the other temples. There was just a large hall; with a long black carpet laced with red designs leading from the stairs to the end of the hallway, where two doors stood tall. They were trimmed with gold and rubies and at the top was a large carving of a dragon. It was made from a black stone. It was intwined with the outline of a rose. It was dyed red, to match the giant ruby in the dragon's eye._

_"Seth! Stop gawking like some stupid woman that just layed her eyes upon Adonis!"_

_Seth looked at his cousin, who was at the end of the hall, arms crossed and stomping his foot like a small child. He hurried down the hall, to the doors. Two bulky guards opened the large doors when Atemu waved his hand. Seth and Atemu made their way into a large room. Seth again gawked like a 'stupid woman' as Atemu had put it._

_The room had a large throne in the center. There was a sacrifice table infront of the steps that led to the throne. There were no windows, only a row of candles that provided very little light. Seth followed after Atemu on the blood red rug. The patterns on the rug made it appear that there were black cobras slithering around, waiting to strike. When they reached the sacrifice table, Seth sat the basket down and began rearranging it. He failed to notice the same symbol of a dragon and a rose on the table. Atemu snorted._

_"You'll make a good housewife someday Seth." Said young priest had to resist the urge to turn around and smack the prince in the head for such a remark. After the grapes had been neatly arranged around the wine bottle, he took the bowl (which had been carelessly thrown in as well) and poured some of the wine into it. He took the bowl and started up the stairs to where a throne stood. Infront of it was a minishrine. Seth placed the bowl in the center of the shrine, bent down on one knee and began to pray for another year free of disease._

_After a few quiet minutes, Seth stood, and turned to leave. Atemu was staring in awe at Seth, or rather, something behind Seth. Seth grinned. "Now who's gawking like a woman Atemu?" Atemu shook his head and slowly pointed behind Seth. A sudden chill raced up Seth's spine, telling him he was in danger. He took a careful step forward, but something hissed in his mind._

Go ahead. Turn around.

_Slowly, Seth turned his body around. He stopped and his breathe caught in his throat. His blue sapphire eyes clashed with the sharp ruby eyes infront of him. He could see long scratches on the owner's face, blood trickling from the small wounds. His hair was as dark as the night, and his fangs were as white as the lunar moon. He wore torn black pants with blood splashed across them, and a shirt that was also torn._

_Seth gasped as realization his him hard. No being had eyes as red as blood except..._

_"Red Eyed Katsuya."_

_----_

Seto's eyes snapped open. He lied in his bed for a moments, ignoring the thin sheet of sweat that covered his body. He twitched his limbs carefully, as if he were checking to see if they still worked.

_'Where am I?'_

He looked around the room--his room. He was in his bed, his room, his mansion. He slowly propped himself up on his elbows. He thought threw what had happened the day before. Was it all just a dream? It had to have been. That's right. Last night was Friday. He and Mokuba had probably stayed up too late and watched the most ungodly movie ever. Sure enough he felt a shift in the covers and and arm wrap around his waist. Yup, Mokuba was in his bed right now.

He smiled to himself. It was all just a dream. He collapsed back on his bed. He would have to remember to kill the writers of that movie. He turned over and wrapped his arms around Mokuba, and buried his face in his hair. Hm.. strange...his hair didn't have that usual girly smell. It smelled muskier, like lilac mixed in with the scent of a teenage boy. He heard his door open slowly. The only person that could be...was Michiru.

"Set-Oh...er...sorry. Hope I didn't wake you guys up..." He heard his door close.

Wait a minute. That was Mokuba's voice. If Mokuba wasn't the one in his bed, then who was? His eyes snapped open and all his eyes saw was gold.

----

Mokuba ran down the steps into the living room. He stopped infront of two girls. A girl with white hair sat in the lap of a girl with black hair.

"Wow! You guys weren't kidding!"

Red shrugged. "Well, I knew Jouno-Sama didn't live here, so I figured I'd put him in the same room with Seth so he didn't get lost or anything..." Mokuba shook his head. "Bad move..." He grinned when he heard his brother scream.

"MUTT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!??!?!"

"AHHH!!!! HOW THE HELL?! WHERE AM I?!?!?!"

"YOU'RE IN MY BED YOU DOLT!!!"

"WHAT?!?!? WHY?!"

"THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!!!!"

Mokuba giggled. "Wow, you guys sure did it this time." Red shrugged, a blush spreading across her face. "I didn't mean to make Jouno-Sama mad..." Michiru sat across from the two girls and Mokuba.

"I hope Seto doesn't hurt him..."

Mokuba raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding? This is normal for them." Michiru didn't seemed convinced, but her attention turned to the large marble stair case as the brunette and the blond were racing down, yelling loudly.

"Mutt, I don't know how the HELL you got in my house, but I assure you, security will have you out of here so quick--"

"Hey, wait a minute Kaiba! **I **don't even know how the hell I got in here!"

"Well, your getting the hell out reguardless!!"

"Screw you _Chico Rico!!" _

"Oh look. The pup isn't as stupid as I thought."

"FUCK YOU!"

"MUTT!!! WATCH YOUR MOUTH IN MY HOUSE!!"

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFU--"

They were nearing the bottom of the staircase. Seto ceased the blond by the back of the neck and hurled him down the remaining three stairs. The blond nearly screamed when his already chipped tooth slammed into the floor. He whimpered and curled up slightly on the floor.

Seto raised an eyebrow. He was sure he that the small fall couldn't hurt the mutt that badly. He sighed loudly and nudged the blond 'oh so gently' in the ribs. Jou bit back a groan and slowly sat up. He could feel the blood pooling in his mouth.

He smirked and spit the blood on the white tile in front of him. Seto gasped in either horror or disgust, Jou couldn't tell, but in any case, the brunette glared down at him, scowling the whole time. Jou grinned up at the CEO, his teeth dyed red from the crimson liquid in his mouth.

"Guess you shouldn't be so rough with your poor innocent pup huh Kaiba?"

The CEO rolled his eyes. "Oh, so now your willing to be a dog?" He stepped around the blond, and came to a hault when he saw the two young ladies in his living room.

"Now who the hell are you?!" the brunette almost screamed in fustration. Mokuba smiled. "Actually Seto. This is Blu," He motioned to the girl with snow colored hair. "And she's here to protect you. The other girl," He motioned to the girl with blood red eyes. "Is Red, and the reason that Jou was sleeping in your bed."

Seto blanched at the last statement before glaring at Red. She eased Blu off her lap and stood, her head tilted back slightly, her shoulders pinned back. She walked past the glaring CEO, flinching slightly as her shoulder rubbed against his, and straight to Jou, where she knelt before him. She dipped her head before she placed her hands on his jaw and closed her eyes. Suddenly, the red stone on her chest began to vibrate and glow. A red light filled Jou's mouth, and the pain in his tooth began to disappear.

When the light dimmed, is mouth felt completely better. He gawked at Red in shock.

"How'd you do that?" She smirked, lifting the crimson stone off her chest, and tilted it toward Jou. "This stone is from Ra himself. It has powers beyond all--"

"Oh not this Hocus Pocus crap again. No. Out. All of you." Seto interjected. Mokuba tugged on his jacket. "Oh come on Seto! Let them stay! They haven't done anything wrong." The brunette just scowled.

"Mokuba, you didn't have to wake up with a filthy mutt in your bed." Jou growled. "You call me a fucking mutt one more time, and I'll put my foot right up your ass." Seto growled. "Pup, I've already warned you about that mouth of yours." Jou rolled his eyes and turned back to Red.

"So what's up with da stone?" Red chuckled lightly. "Well, it's a very long story, but the basics is that this stone came straight from the crown of Ra. It holds the powers of the gods themselves." Seto snorted. "That's it. I'm calling security."

Blu's eyes widened slightly before darting infront of Seto. She muttered a quick, 'forgive me' before touching her fingertips to his forehead. Suddenly, the life drained out of Seto's eyes and he collapsed into Blu's waiting arms. She grunted under the weight.

"Red..."

Red stood and slowly made her way to Seto, wincing as she grew closer. By the time she reached Blu and the unconscience CEO, a thin sheet of sweat had broken out on her forehead. She visably flinched when her hands touched the limp brunette. Blu's eyebrows furrowed.

"Red, perhaps Jouno-Sama should help instead..." Red quickly nodded and scurried away from the the two, leaning against the wall to keep from collapsing. Jou merely raised an eyebrow. He stood and picked the thin brunette from Blu's arms.

"Jou-Sama, lets put him in the...er..what was it again?" She turned to Mokuba, a confused pout on her face. Mokuba just grinned. "The living room Blu." She gasped in reconization and nodded. "Of course! Yes, the Living Room, I must remember that!" Mokuba just smirked and shook his head. He followed behind Jou into the living room.

Blu had went over to Red, who was smiling weakly at the white-haired girl. Even after they exchanged a few words, Blu had disbelief written on her face, but she said nothing else then what she had already said, which Jou had completely missed. Said blond scratched his head.

"What'cha do to the Blue Eyed Pain in my Ass?" Blu looked appauld momentarily. She waved her hand. "It was nothing really. It was just a simple sleeping spell. It should wear off in a few minutes." Jou raised an eyebrow.

"If it only lasts for a few minutes, why even bother?" Blu smirked slightly. "Because, it erases his memory of the last few minutes." Jou looked at her, eyes wide. His surprise slowly turned into doubt. "So you mean to tell me that Kaiba won't remember anything of when we woke up?" Blu nodded, an ear-to-ear grin plastered on her face.

"He won't even remember waking up next to me." Jou looked slightly impressed. He shook his head. "I don't believe any of you, but hell, I can hope." Red smirked. She had moved to sit with the group, but she sat on the other side of the room with Michiru, as far away from Seto as she could get without leaving the room. Blu smiled and ran over to her, leaping into her lap. Blu pressed her lips against Red's, wrapping her arms around the other's neck as well.

Jou blanched. Out of the three hot chicks in the room, two were lesbians? He didn't know weither to jump for joy or cry. Just then, the brunette on the couch decided to groan. Blu and Jou turned to him, but only Mokuba went to his brother's side. He quickly turned to Jou.

"How are we going to explain you being here?" Jou shrugged. He didn't mind if he and the taller brunette got into a fight. Since his encounter with Akuro yesterday, he felt invinsible. Wait. Akuro. He was at his place last night. Along with Red. He slowly turned glaring eyes to the said ruby-eyed girl. Red gulped loudy, feeling her master's anger radiating off him.

_Red._

She gulped again as she heard his voice in her mind.

_"Y...Yes Jouno-Sama?"_

_How did I get here again? I didn't quite catch that._

_"...er...well...you see...funny story..."_

_Red._ She could feel the threat behind his tone. She dipped her head.

_"Last night, while you were asleep, I stole you out of Akuro's room and brought you here. Since I didn't want you to get lost, I put you in the same bed with Seth. I'm sorry Master._

Jou's eyebrows went up when he was refered to as 'Master'. A blush crept to his face as he remembered a certain dream that involved him being the Master of a certain blue eyed beauty. It almost made him forget he was angry with the crimson-eyed girl. Oh who was he kidding, he did forget.

(A/N: I am being VERY nice. I'm going to spoil you with a mini-lemon/lime thing, since there probably won't be anything intresting for a while. (wink) Hope it's as kinky as I intended it to be. :D)

_The blond grinned when he saw the brunette. His thin framed beauty was sitting at his feet, completely nude. His pale skin glowed, making the moon look like a cheap coin in the sky. A black studded collar was wrapped around the brunette's thin throat, a leash attatched to a small silver loop embedded in the leather, which was wound around Jou's hand._

_Jou brushed his other hand threw the thick chestnut locks on Seto's head, making the brunette arch up into his Master's touch. The blond couldn't help the vicious grin that broke out on his face. He tilted the brunette's pale face up, admiring the glowing pools of liquid sapphire he had for eyes. He tilted his own face downward, to meet the innocent face of his pet. He let his lips hover above the weakened CEO's, lingering there, enjoying the scent of his slave's breath mingled in his own._

_He suddenly closed the gap, crushing his lips against the soft pink lips of his pet's. Seto moaned into Jou's mouth, his back arching against Jou's body. Jou grinned against Seto's lips, nudging his tongue against the brunette's lips. Seto's mouth opened eagerly, but Jou didn't slip his tongue in the brunette's mouth. Instead, he pulled away, grinning when Seto mewled out a protest._

_"Delicious..." Jou murmurred, stroking Seto's cheek. He traced his fingers over his kitten's lips, grinning like a madman when a pink tongue slipped out to lap at his fingers. He loved his domination over the brunette.He fisted his free hand in soft chestnut locks and yanked back th young man's head, exposing a pale unmarked throat. He grinned again when the thin brunette whimpered and arched. Jou's grin widened before he attacked Seto's throat. Seto eagerly wrapped his arms around his Master's neck, pulling the blond closer to the soft flesh._

_"Master..." The brunette whimpered, arching against Jou's hard torso. Jou just grinned. Jou pulled back and shoved the CEO away. Seto cried out slightly when the leash clipped to his collar, tightened around his throat. Jou just stood there with a grin while his pet squirmed on the floor, looking at him with pleading sapphire eyes, trying to gain his breathe back._

_"Master...Master please..." the brunette whimpered. He propped himself up on his hands and knees and slowly crawled toward the blond. Jou's grin widened at the way the CEO's hips swayed from side to side when one knee shifted infront of the other. The brunette was at his feet once more, looking down at his Master's shoes. Jou tugged lightly on the leash in his hand, making the Seto look up at him._

_"Who's your Master Kaiba Seto?"_

_"Jounouchi Katsuya." Seto answered, not missing a beat._

_"Who do you beg for?"_

_"Jounouchi Katsuya."_

_"Who do you want to ravish you right now?"_

_Seto shifted uncomfortably at the predetory grin on his Master's face. He stayed silent for a moment, turning his gaze back to his Master's feet. Jou growled softly and backhanded the CEO across the face._

_"Answer my question kitten..." The words were meant to be tender, but his harsh tone altered the meaning of the words. He touched his stinging cheek and hissed lightly. He tilted his head up and looked right at his Master._

_"You. Jounouchi Katsuya." That put the grin back on his Master's face._

_"Good boy." He bent down and kissed Seto red cheek. He caressed the stinging flesh for a few moments then pressed his lips gently to Seto's. He lapped at the brunette's lips, enjoying the sweet moan from his pet's throat, and the unique taste of him. Jou opened his mouth, and was pleasantly surprised when his kitten's tongue eagerly plunged into his mouth. He ran his hands lightly against Seto's chest, making wide circles with his thumb, slowly spiraling toward the brunette's nipples. Seto sagged against the blond, giving himself up completely, enjoying the sweet heat spreading threw his gut._

_"Ah! Master..." Seto heard himself moan against the invanding mouth as his Master's fingers teased his nipples into hard pink pebbles. Jou felt an unbearable heat pulsate threw his body. He wanted to pin the brunette down and take him right then and there, but couldn't, not yet. He wanted the brunette to beg for him. He wanted his pet to spread his beautiful legs wide open, and accept his master, to beg his Master to take him over the edge of pleasure._

_Jou released his mouth from Seto's and pressed his mouth to his neck, biting and sucking, hoping to leave a mark on the brunette's virgin neck. While the brunete was distracted with the heat in his neck, Jou scooped him up and carried him to a double bed on the other side of the room. He ceased his licking and biting, and dropped Seto on the sheets._

_Seto sat up on the silky fabric so he could admire his Master's chest as the blond removed his shirt. The brunette's eyes roamed over the buldging muscles in Jou's arms, and the well-toned torso. Jou climbed on the bed and caught Seto's wrist when it reached out to touch him. Seto winced._

_Jou smirked. _

_"Shouldn't you ask your Master if you may touch him first?" Seto blushed and looked down. He shifted uncomfortably._

_"Master...m-may I...? Please...?" Jou grinned and yanked the brunette closer._

_"You can touch me however much you like...while I pound you into the mattress."_

_Seto didn't even have time to protest before he was shoved into the pillow under him. Jou grinned and kissed the brunette fiercely. Seto moaned and squirmed beneath his Master, enjoying the friction of the two bodies pressed together. Jou ran his hand down Seto's chest, toward the waiting erection between smooth thighs--_

"Jouno-Sama! For Ra's sake!"

Jou snapped back into reality when Red called out to him. The blond looked over at the girl, who was red in the face. She had a scowl on her face.

"Jouno-Sama...if you HAVE to think about that, for Ra's sake, cut the mind link!" Blu looked between Jou and Red in confusion. Suddenly she smirked and whispered something in Red's ear. Red's face turned 10 different shades of red. Blu just smirked. The entire scene looked very much out of character. Blu jumped up suddenly.

"I'm going to get a glass of water for Seth-Sama before he wakes up. Would you like anything Jou-Sama?"

Jou shook his head, glancing at Red, who had far too much blood in her face. She stood, and followed Blu. She wave to Jou.

"I'm going to see what else Seth has in here." Jou smirked. He would play 'innocent' for a while. He stood, stretching.

"Wait up Red, I'll join you." Jou began to follow the girl.

"No!" Red yelled, causing Seto to squirm and groan. Jou raised an eyebrow, first at Seto for making such erotic noises and movements, then at Red for her outburst.

"Why not Red-San?" He tilted his head to the side to look innocent, somthing his father taught him to do for the 'customers'. Red shifted uncomfortably. She shrugged. Jou beamed. This was funner then he originally thought.

"N-no reason Jouno-Sama...just...er...well..." Jou stepped up to her and patted her shoulder.

"There, there. If you want to go ravish Blu senseless in Kaiba's kitchen, that's perfectly alright." Red stared at him with shock and embarassment written on her face. Her cheeks were painted red just like they were a few seconds ago. Her ruby eyes wouldn't meet with his darker ones. She shook her head and laughed, blushing madly.

"W-w-w-what gave you that idea Jouno-Sama?? I mean, I wouldn't--not in Seth's--I mean come--I mean-I just--it--"

"Red, if you don't stop blabbing and get in there and give Blu hell, I swear, I will walk in there with you. And God only knows if she's naked, propped up on the counter, just waiting to be--" Red screeched slightly and ran off to the kitchen, blood spewing from her nose. Jou snickered and turned back to Mokuba and Michiru.

Mokuba looked as if he would burst from laughter at any moment, and Michiru looked as if she had just walked in on her parents having sex. Jou snickered again, and turned to the sleeping CEO. He raised an eyebrow at the sheet of sweat on Seto's forehead. Jou sighed and picked up a damp cloth that Michiru had retrieved while Jou was in 'Dreamland', and pressed it to the CEO's forehead. The brunette groaned and twisted abit.

"..Katsuya..." Jou's eyes widened at the use of his first name and jumped back. Michiru raised an eyebrow at him.

"Jou-kun...what is it?" Jou looked at her, eyes wide as a saucer. "He just MOANED my name!!" Mokuba doubled over in a fit of laughter, while Michiru turned as red as Jou did.

"Oh..my.." she muttered, covering the smile on her face with her hand. Jou groaned in fustrastion. He was going to kill Kaiba when he woke up...even if the moan was pleasingly erotic...

----

(A/N: This is the continuation of the first dream.)

_Seth gasped as realization his him hard. No being had eyes as red as blood except..._

_"Red Eyed Katsuya."_

_Katsuya smirked, two white fangs glittering. His eyes had an evil glint in them. Seth didn't like it one bit. Seth suddenly took step back and bowed. He hoped the demi-god would let Atemu and himself go, he had nothing against them or their families...did he?_

_Katsuya smirk turned into a wicked grin as he looked at the human before him. As submissive as the puny thing was, it would be a waste to let him just leave the temple unused. Katsuya flexed his claws. He was going to have some fun with this human. He reached his claw out, ready to mar the human boy's face, when a voice called out._

_"Seth! You idiot! Watch out!"_

_At once, Seth jerked into an upright position, Katsuya's claws barely grazing his cheek. The brunette stumbled backwards, staring at the ebony haired demi-god in shock. Katsuya just grinned. _

_"What Priest? Did you actually think a decendent of the Anubis would spare your pathetic little life?"_

_Seth's eyes widened, and took a small step back. Before Katsuya could blink, Seth whirled around and attempted to race down the steps. But the demi-god was too quick. He lashed out and wrapped his arm around Seth's small waist, yanking him back against his chest. Seth gasped, and twisted and turned in the demi-god's grip. Katsuya merely smirked. It appeared his previous thought about the brunette being submissive had been wrong._

_He fixed his crimson eyes on Atemu, who had now stood up, ready to at least attempt to save his cousin. Atemu stopped dead in his tracks when the demi-god looked at him. A chilling cold raced up his spine, screaming at him to run. Katsuya grinned at him over Seth's shoulder. He tightened his grip on the human's waist and shoved his claws at Seth's throat. Seth immediatly stopped his movements, terrified of the claws at his neck. Atemu stared wide eyed and powerless._

_"Now...Atemu...be a good little boy and just turn around and leave." Katsuya ordered in a silky but firm voice. Atemu growled. _

_"No! Why won't you let Seth go?!" Katsuya raised an eyebrow at the prince's determination._

_"Because, if I let the both of you go, what will stop you from ordering a thousand guards in here to kill me?" Katsuya grinned at Atemu's dumbfound expression. Atemu's determined look returned a few moments later._

_"What if I swear that I won't order the guards?" Atemu questioned._

_"I won't believe you." Katsuya answered smoothly._

_"What if--" Katsuya interjected._

_"I don't care what you have to offer me. I've learned not to trust humans. Ever. Now get out before I kill the two of you." He pressed his claws into Seth's neck, causing tiny pearls of blood on form under his claws. Atemu gasped when Seth yelled out._

_"Atemu! Just leave! Hurry up! He's not kidding!"_

_Atemu looked as if he were struggling enternally for a few minutes. Suddenly, he whirled around and marched toward the door. Half way there, he turned and glared at Katsuya. _

_"Swear to me that you will not kill Seth once I leave."_

_"Swear to ME that you'll come up with a good excuse as to why your preist is still in this temple."_

_"I swear it." Atemu stood there, waiting for Katsuya to swear his word to keep Seth safe. Katsuya grinned once again. _

_"Your priest will stay safe so long as he does what he's told."_

_Atemu glanced at Seth before turning and leaving the temple. Once the doors to the temple were shut, Katsuya snorted in distaste and tossed Seth carelessly to the side. The brunette crashed into the wall of the temple. He groaned in pain before slowly sitting up. He looked around and saw Katsuya on the other side of the temple, tending to a wound on his arm. Seth cautiously stood. He briefly wondered if he'd have a chance to get down the steps to the door of the temple._

_"Don't even think about running. I'll slice you into demon kibble before you can even blink."_

_Seth could feel his face pale at the threat. He could tell that Katsuya had meant every word that had come out of his mouth. He grunted at sat on the ground, his arms crossed protectively over his chest. He glared at the demi-god on the other side of the room._

_"How long do you plan to keep me here Katsuya?"_

_In a flash, Seth was pinned against the wall, with the demi-god crouched over him, clawed hands on either side of his face. The demi-god's breath was hot on his face, making Seth want to vomit. His breath smelt strongly of blood. Seth tried to squirm away from the demi-god, but was caught quickly. Katsuya moved his face closer to Seth's whispering._

_"What is it Seth? Blood too strong of a substance for you to work with?" Seth almost nodded. Instead he glared at Katsuya, a look of pure defiance on his face. Katsuya grinned. He liked it when they fought back._

_"Look here human. When you refer to me, you will call me Master. Because that's what I am as far as your concerned. I hold your life in my hands and there is nothing you can do about it."_

_Seth growled. "I will never call YOU Master. Never. I'd rather die then do that." Katsuya's grin widened. He loved it when he had to force his prey into submission. It made things so much more fun. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Seth's throat, letting his fangs poke out to tease the flesh._

_"You don't want to make me angry human." Seth ground his teeth together. He knew the demi-god was right. Only a fool would anger a god. Half or not. He sighed and ground out threw clentched teeth._

_"Yes...Master..." 'Master' was forced threw his lips, his eyes glaring at something on the other side of the room. Katsuya frowned. He had expected more of a fight then that. Once again, he over estimated his prey. He bit into Seth's neck, causing the younger to cry out. Crimson liquid flowed from his neck, making him whimper. Katsuya grinned and pulled back, letting Seth slump back on the ground._

_Katsuya was tempted to just kill the human. Apparently he had already been broken by someone, just not in the right way. Katsuya growled. He would love to kill THAT person even more. He walked back to his space on the other side of the room and licked gingerly at the large gash on his arm. He and his father had had a...disagreement the morning before about Katsuya choosing a mate._

_Katsuya snorted, remembering all the pathetic females his father wanted him to choose from. He glanced back over at Seth, admiring the look of defeat on the boy's face. He grinned before returning to lick at the wound in his arm. He heard a shuffling. The poor priest was getting nervous. This made Katsuya grin. Then frown. When he had grinned, he fangs had cut deeper into the wound._

_"M...Master...when are you going to let me go?" Katsuya looked at the brunette. Honestly, he would have to kill the bastard that made the priest so submissive. He snorted._

_"Honestly? I'm going to kill you when I'm ready to leave this cursed demention. So...I guess I'm not letting you leave." He grinned wickedly at the startled expression on Seth's face. The brunette looked as if he had just seen a ghost. A very scary ghost. Katsuya chuckled before going back to his wound. Careful to keep his fangs in his mouth, he licked the gash, spreading his saliva into the wound. (1) _

_He heard another shuffling of clothes. He really couldn't care-a-less right now if the stupid human tried to make a run for it. He would be done with his arm before the pitiful thing got even halfway threw the temple. And then he would kill him, personally taking his soul to the land of the dead. He ignored the foot steps until he felt a hand on his wounded arm. He snarled and lashed out at whoever was infront of him._

_Seth crashed to the floor, barely avoiding Katsuya's sharp claws. He stared at the demi-god in shock, while the ebony haired one looked at Seth with confusion._

_"What the hell are you doing? Trying to die early?" Seth gave him that look of defiance again, before leaning forward to inspect Katsuya's arm. He looked over the wound before turning to his robe. He fisted the thin cloth in his hands and tore a large chunk of it off. Katsuya raised an eyebrow._

_Seth ignored the demi-god and began to wrap the cloth around Katsuya's wound, amazed that it was already healing. Katsuya shot Seth a look of rejection. He didn't need some silly little human to take care of him. _

_"What the hell are you doing human?" He asked again, more demanding then the last time. Seth glanced at him briefly, before turning back to what he was doing._

_"If I'm going to die, I mid as well please Ra one last time." Katsuya snorted and rolled his eyes. "If you really want to please Ra before you die, then try and put a dagger threw my heart." Seth looked at Katsuya, confusion written on his face._

_"Ra wouldn't want anyone to die." Katsuya rolled his eyes again. "You don't know Ra like I do. Ra hates me, because I'm an abomination against him." Seth rolled his eyes this time._

_"I don't knwo what idiot told you those lies, but--" Katsuya interrupted._

_"That 'idiot' was my father. Anubis." Seth paled considerably, terror written on his face. Katsuya laughed. After Seth had finished with his arm, he shoved the human away. Seth looked taken back for a moment, then he glanced around nervously. Katsuya laughed. He yanked Seth back to him and nibbled at the wound on his neck. Seth nearly screamed when the wound was reopened, causing pain to spiral up his spine._

_Katsuya grinned, not caring if his teeth tore open Seth's neck. Seth squirmed, desprately trying to get away from the demi-god. This just made Katsuya grin even more. That was what he was waiting for. A good fight. He pinned the brunette down and ran his claws lightly down Seth's face, creating small scratches with pearls of blood gathering on the pink marks. Seth yelped and squirmed, trying to get away. _

_"Katsuya..." The brunette moaned out pathetically. "Please...stop!"_

_The rooms temperature sudden dropped, making the room become much colder then it originally had been. Katsuya rolled his eyes. And just when he was having fun...He tilted Seth's head back with one claw, grinning down at the priest._

_"Don't worry little one...this won't hurt...much." He leaned his face toward Seth's neck, his fangs out, and ready to rip the human's throat to peices. Seth bared his throat. He had heard legends of the room growing unbareably cold whenever the god of death, Anubis, was going to take someone's life. Seth knew he wasn't coming for his own son. Seth wished that Katsuya would hurry and rip his throat out. Perhaps Ra would save him before Anubis could get his cold claws on his soul._

_Katsuya faltered. He hadn't even won his game. The human just wanted to die because he was afraid of his father. Katsuya snarled and opened his jaws, ready to close them around Seth's soft, warm neck, when he felt a thrumming in his head. _

_Anubis was in the room, he just wasn't showing himself. He was ordering his son off the human. Katsuya was confused, then assumed his father would want to kill the human himself. Katsuya leaned down and whispered bitterly; _

_"Sorry, but it appears my father doesn't want ME to kill you."_

_He released his hold on the priest and stood. His father immediately called him back into the underworld. Katsuya was extremely confused. Then he snorted. Anubis must have someother bitch in mind to be his mate. Katsuya rolled his eyes. He would have much rather had had his jaws wrapped firmly around Seth's neck, but his father was demanding that he leave the human alive, and return home._

_Katsuya turned to Seth and yanked him off the ground, pulling him against his chest. He leaned down into Seth's ear, his metallic breath flying across it._

_"Seth, be a dear and make up a VERY good excuse for those marks on your face. I'd hate for anything to happen to you." Seth took it as a threat. If he didn't convince everyone that Katsuya had never been there, he would die. No questions asked. Katsuya nuzzled his neck. _

_"I really wish I would have been able to get a good taste of your blood Seth, but my father wants me to let you live for some reason. Hope he didn't really hear that 'idiot' comment." Seth's knees shook with fear. Katsuya laughed and released the priest before disappearing into the underworld. Seth whimpered and stood shakily. He raced out of the temple, ignoring the guards strange looks._

_Seth prayed that he would be able to come up with a good excuse. He didn't want to die at the hands of either Katsuya or Anubis._

---

Seto bolted upright. He looked around frantically. He was back in his house; In the living room. What the hell had happened last night?? He looked around for Mokuba. The poor child looked as if he were coming down from a sugar high. He had a wide smile on his face and tears in his eyes. Michiru was next to him, her face slightly flustered. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. But something was about to.

"So, _Seto-kun, _have any pleasant dreams?"

Seto whirled around and glared intensly at the blond behind him. Jou was lounging in the chair that was next to the couch that laid on. Seto silently fumed as he swung his legs over the side of the couch. He tried to remember what had happened the night before. Hell, even this morning!

Did he get drunk or something? He remembered the strange girl with white hair...being chased by the cops...had it all been a dream? It had to have been. That's right. Last night was Friday. He and Mokuba had probably stayed up too late and watched the most ungodly movie ever. He would have to remember to kill the writer of that damned movie.

...Ok, what was up with the sense of utter Deja vu'?

He glanced at the mutt next to him. The mutt looked like he just crawled out of bed. Seto glared at his little brother, who was tryin very hard to keep the grin off his face.

"Mokuba...what did I tell you about bringing strays in?" Seto smirked when the blond had snarled and jumped at him. He let Jou pin him against the couch, smirking all the while. He loved seeing the blond so riled up. It was slightly erotic when he would growl or snarl, especially when the blond would pin him down at times like these. He could almost imagine them naked...

Ok, he had better stop. He really didn't want to get hard-on in front of the mutt. Hell, for all he knew, Jou was straight. But he still loved to torment the poor thing. His smirk started to falter when the blond stopped his growling, and turned pink. Suddenly Jou was off the brunette and back in his seat, a faint blush on his cheeks.

Seto sat up, full frown on his face. Why had the mutt moved? The brunette didn't mind their previous position. He sighed and stood. So, Mokuba had invited the mutt over. No big deal. At least the rest was just a silly little dream.

Ok. Deja vu' sucks.

At that moment, Blu and Red decided to stumble into the room, their hair disarrayed, and there clothes slightly rinkled. Seto gawked at the two girls and their appearances. He didn't see the wrinkled clothes, or the ruffled hair. He saw their eyes. They were the girls from his 'dream'. But, if they were here, then...it wasn't a dream? He groaned and banged his head on the couch. He didn't feel any pain, and he wished he had.

He opened his eyes and glared at one of the girls. "Ok, what the hell is going on?!" Blu stared at him with slight fear in her eyes. Red smirked and shrugged, dragging Blu over to one of the loveseats. Blu squeaked and giggled. Seto glared, and growled loudly, and jumped up. Blu yelped, and leapt back, the fear back in her eyes. Red growled and pushed Blu behind her.

Sapphire clashed with Ruby. The stone on Red's chest started to gently thrum, the small pulse sending warnings off in her head. She lifted her lip in a snarl. Whether she was snarling at Seto or the dragon in her body, she didn't know. But she did know she had to put some serious distance between the brunette and herself. She pulled back her claw, and hurled her hand at Seto.

The brunette leapt back, trying to avoid the sharp claws. He stared in shock at the ebony-haired girl. Red had stood and had a hand to her forehead, which had a thin layer of sweat on it. She moved the hand to her mouth, and clentched her eyes shut. She gagged for a second, before rushing out of the room, and into the hall.

"Red!" Blu called, racing after her lover, only to find that she had collapsed on the floor, not too far from the doorway. Blu called out to her again, but Red ignored her. Her chest was on fire. The dragon was trying to escape. She clentched the red stone on her chest tightly, as if she depended on it for dear life. She groaned in pain.

Blu crouched next to her, and placed her hands on Red's shoulders. Red growled and pushed Blu away. Blu yelped as she hit the ground, screeching as her elbow cracked against the floor. Jou and Seto had rushed in now. Red snarled as Seto approched her, the whites of her eyes tinted crimson. Mokuba and Michiru rushed in after, but Seto yelled for them to get back into the living room.

"But Seto--"

"No buts Mokuba! Get in there now!" Mokuba grumbled but went back into the living room with Michiru.

Seto went to Blu instead, since Red wouldn't allow him neat her. She screamed again when he touched her arm. He grimaced. She must have broken it. He turned to Jou, who was trying to calm Red down.

"Come on Red, It's alright. What's wrong?"

Blu shoved herself to her knees, ignoring the mind spliting pain in her arm. She got to her feet and stumbled over to Red, nudging Jou out of her way as she went. She bent down and touched a stone that looked like identical to Red's stone. It glowed bright blue and Red screeched. The glow grew brighter, and Red settled down, her eyes reverting to their original color.

The blue light died away, and Red fell back against a wall, panting heavily. She smiled at Blu.

"Thank...you..."

Blu nodded and petted her hair. Jou raised an eyebrow. "What just happened?!" He waved his arms all around. "THere was light, and then more light, and then--"

"Mutt, please, you're giving me a headache."

Jou turned and growled at the CEO. Seto just turned his eyes back to Blu and Red. "But I'm with the pup. What just happened?" Blu and Red exchanged a long look before Red nodded and they both look at Seto.

"Seth-Sama? Do you remember your past life?"

Seto merely snorted. "Not this crap again."

"Do you Seth-Sama?" Blu persisted. The burnette rolled his eyes, but Seto nodded. She nodded as well.

"That's good. Less to explain. Do you remember Kisara?"

Seto nodded again, crossing his arms, and glaring at the wall.

"Well, Kisara as you know, was bearer of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. What you didn't know was that she was a demi-god. A half god, half human creature."

Seto looked shocked, while Jou looked on with wide eyes.

"Back about 2000 years before you were born in Egypt Seth-Sama, A young woman named Seraphina fell in love with the God of Death, Anubis. She protected her villiage from death, as she convinced her lover to spare everyone's lives. Later, she had a son by him. He had black hair like his mother but his eyes were as blood thirsty and ruby colored as his fathers. Even though he was only half a god, he could still take his true form; a black dragon with red eyes. Like Bast took the form of a cat, Ra of an Eagle, Anubis of a Jackel, etc.

A few years after that, Seraphina was seduced by Ra, the God of Life. After nine months, she gave birth to a baby girl by Ra. She was born with pure white hair and lovely blue eyes. She too could take the form of a dragon, one with white scales and blue eyes. She was named Kisara. After a few years of peace however, Anubis found out about the child. In his rage, he attacked Seraphina's villiage, killing many. Seraphina died in a fire, but she convinced Katsuya to take his little sister and leave before the building collapsed.

Afterward, Katsuya and Kisara were traveling with a the few people who had survived the attack, but Katsuya was chased away, for fear that the God of Death would think that the villiagers were trying to protect his son from him. Kisara, with all her love for her brother, chased after him, wanting to be by his side always. When they were reunited however, Anubis appeared, and took Katsuya to the underworld to train his son to be a blood thristy dragon."

"Wait!" Jou interjected. "What about Kisara?" Seto noted that he looked adorable like that.

Blu nodded. "Ra took pity on his daughter, and brought her to the heavens with him so she could learn to be a kind loving guardian, unlike her half-brother. Katsuya however, 2000 years later, had grown into the killer that Anubis wanted him to be. And after a spar with his father, Katsuya had torn his wings, and retreated to the human world to recover. He used his human form to give his wings a chance to heal, and hid in the temple of Anubis. After hearing the tale of Katsuya, the son of Anubis, every villiage and kingdom had built a temple in his honor for protection.

Seth-Sama was already in his teen years at that time and was taking an offering to the temple and there he saw Katsuya tending to his arm. Seth-Sama wanted to help him but he was just pushed away, and almost killed. In time, Katsuya allowed Seth to bandage his arm.

During this time, Kisara watched from the heavens. She fell in love with Seth because he was so kind to the son of Anubis, even when he knew he could be killed. His heart was filled with kindness and courage. And she loved him for it. Katsuya however didn't want Seth as a lover like Kisara did. Perhaps a toy to merely play with...but..."

Both Jou an Seto turned red as ideas for that 'play' thing could be. But Blu continued.

"Anubis however, saw pontential for Seth. He figured if Katsuya could coax Seth to the dark side, that Seth would make a good ruler of the Kingdom of the Dead. Anubis saw Seth as strong-willed, firey-tempered, defiant, and a perfect 'queen' for his son. But he also feared what Seth could become. Anubis had the power to see ones time to die. Using this power, he saw the Pharoh Atemu's death, and the crowning of Seth as the next Pharaoh. Anubis feared that when Seth alined himself with Ra, He and his son would fall. So he set up Seth's death, incase Katsuya failed. Seth was to die at the hands of his father; who was a loyal follower of Anubis.

Katsuya didn't want Seth to die a pointless death, so he went to the Priest to convince him to be like his father and join Anubis and himself. Seth however, did something that Katsuya didn't expect; Seth confessed love for him. Letting Seth's love play into his plan, Katsuya let Seth believe that he loved him back. When he requested that Seth join Anubis as an immortal in the underworld, Seth declined, as he was still a loyal follower of Ra.

Angry at his son's failure to cross Seth over to the dark side, Anubis made Seth's death permenant. Seth's own father would kill him. Katsuya, determined to save Seth, went to ask Ra if he could be turned into a human to save the Priest. Ra said he could only become human if he went on a quest and brought him the talismans of the three Egyptian Gods; The Sword of Slifer, the Mirror of Obelisk, and the Orb of Ra. Knowing that Katsuya would fail to kill the guardians of the talismans, he didn't worry.

Not until he got word of Katsuya killing the first guardian; Dark Magician Girl. She was the Guardian of the Sword of Slifer. He alerted the last two guards, of the bloodthirsty demi-god. After the second guard, the Dark Magician, fell and the Mirror of Obelisk was lost to Katsuya, Ra gave the Magician of Black Chaos the powers of a god so he could defeat Katsuya.

During the battle with the Magician of Black Chaos, Katsuya was injured very badly, and was near death, But in the depths of the battle, Katsuya remembered Seth and his mission to protect him, and conjured up an inferno of black fire and slew the final Magician with it. Before he could deliver the items to Ra, the three Gods were released and scattered over Egypt. Before Katsuya could reclaim them however, he died from the wounds inflicted by the final Magician. With his last breath, he realized how much he loved Seth, and sent his advisor, Redillia to his sister Kisara with word of his death and his request for her to protect Seth.

Redillia delivered the message after mourning for her Prince and taking his body to his father. When Kisara heard of her brothers death and the reason behind it, she convinced her father Ra to turn her into a human, so she could fulfil her wish and her brother's last; to protect the High Priest Seth. Ra however could only give her a human body that could harbor the power of the demi-god. Kisara excepted and went to Egypt immediately to save Seth.

After Redillia had returned Katsuya to Anubis and explained why his son was dead, Anubis became furious. He then learned that Kisara had become human to protect Seth. He refused to let Seth believe that Ra had sent Kisara to guard him. His son had died in an attempt to save the Priest, and he would not allow the Priest to believe different. To make sure Kisara died before her true identity was revealed, Anubis gave Seth's father the Millenium Eye. When Kisara was going to die though, Seth saved her, but landed Kisara and himself in a deadly situation. They were both going to die, pleasing Anubis to no end.

Kisara however used to the power of the Blue Eyed White Dragon to save them. Kisara attempted to destroy Seth's father using the holy power of the Blue Eyes, but the strength of the Millenium item was too much for a mere demi-god, and she was rendered powerless as her dragon half was locked away into a stone slab. Seth's father then gave Seth the opportunity to join him in the underworld, as the next decendant after Anubis, but Seth refused and stayed loyal to Ra.

When his father launched an attack, Kisara lept infront of the attack, dying almost instantly. Seth begged the Blue Eyes to revive Kisara, but it was useless. After his father's death, Seth prayed to both the Red Eyes and the Blue Eyes, hoping to see either his lover Katsuya or his protectress Kisara again. Neither came true. Anubis, who was still angry about Katsuya's death, went to Seth and promised Seth he could bring Katsuya back to him, all he had to was kill Ra's most loyal follower; the Pharoah Atemu.

Out of his love for Katsuya, Seth betrayed Ra and used the power of the Millenium Rod and the tablet that held the power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon to destroy Atemu's kingdom. But Atemu used the power of his Millenium Puzzle and the ancient power of the Magician guardians to kill Seth.

Ra took pity on Seth and his weakend heart, and took the human half of Katsuya and sent him as well as Seth to the Goddess of Rebirth, Isis to be reborn as two humans who could live in happiness with eachother. Since his daughter Kisara had always wished to protect both of them, he sent her human self after them as well. Anubis however did not want that. So he took the souls of the Red Eyes and the Blue Eyes and put them in the bodies of the respectful advisors of the siblings, Redillia and Blunetta, and sent them to the future to stop the happiness.

Neither advisors wished to hurt their masters and prayed to Ra to help them. Ra who didn't want the happiness of the two to be spoiled, granted the advisors' wishes, and gave them stones from his crown to repress the Dragons living in them. But Anubis was a step ahead of Ra. He created a hanyou called Night. Over time, he became known as the leader of the Lecta, a band of demons, hanyous and humans that wished for Ra to fall.

In the 5000 years that it took for Seth, Katsuya and Kisara to be reborn, the Lecta grew into an unimaginable number, and now are being ordered to destroy Ra's plan of happiness for the Priest Seth and the Red Eyed Katsuya."

"The rebirth of Kisara however, we have not discovered. We are thinking it is either Jounouchi Shizuka or Kaiba Michiru."

Jou gasped. His sister could be the reincarnation of Kisara?!

"It would be best if we discovered who Kisara is quickly. Everyone has been born as humans. Blu and I are trying our bests to hold in the powers of the Dragons." Red interjected. "You see, Anubis-Sama's plan was for the Dragon of Evil, or the Yang Dragon, to rip apart my body as soon as I was near you Seth. The Yang Dragon wants to be released, so he can claim you like he originally wanted to."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "What the hell am I? A peice of meat?" Red shook her head.

"Back in Egypt, you offered yourself to Katsuya, but he refused you, only for the sake of the ritual. A being could only be truly converted if they were pure. So you stayed unclaimed." (2) By the time Red had finished her sentence, Seto and Jou were both beet red.

"Part of Katsuya lusted after you; this was the Dragon half, which is locked inside of my body. The other part of Katsuya loved you and wanted by his side always. This was the human half. And that half has been reborn as Jounouchi Katsuya."

Jou stared at her as if she were insane. "You're kidding." Red shook her head. "No. You personally may not feel that way, but you once did. And now, Anubis-Sama is going to try and force the Dragon's soul into your body, and you will become the killer you were 5000 years ago. And after that, he'll force the soul of the Blue Eyes White Dragon into Seth-Sama's body." Blu shook her head.

"And the worst part is...the soul of the Dragon's might be too much for your human bodies..." Seto glared.

"What the hell does that mean?" Blu looked at him, tearful eyed.

"Seth-Sama...you could die."

-----

(1) - My friend tells me that the saliva of a God/Goddess can cure any wound. So Katsuya's using his saliva to heal his own wounds.

(2) - I'm going to translate this just in case sombody doesn't get it. She is saying that Seth was willing to have sex with Katsuya, but Katsuya wouldn't sleep with him, because Seth needed to be a virgin when he was converted to the practice of Anubis.

-----

Chibi: Oh my god...This is over 20 pages long (falls over)

Michiru: Don't you have some special news?

Chibi: YES!! I now have a Forum where you all can talk with me and everyone else! The link is in my Profile. Sign up!

Michiru: (Nodnod)

Chibi: Well, I'm bring kicked off now. The last part was kinda rushed, so I hope you guys like it!


	5. Forum

Hey guys! Just a quick little note. Chapter 5 will be not be updated for a few weeks. I didn't do so great in school, and now I only get an hour on the computer. And as much as I love to write this story, I have other things to do on the internet then this story. So, for everyone's amusement, I created a nifty little forum. The link is in my profile. It's the first sentence in my profile, so it's really hard to miss.

There is a wide range of things on the forum. And you can add even more. We can discuss Yu-Gi-Oh!, MGD, and other stuff. I already have one member, and it's pretty lonely. So come on and join, I'm sure it'll be a blast! I'll reply to your messages everyday, so you don't have to worry about that, and you can help me build the story. (Trust me, you'll help things go as fast as they can if you do this)

So I shall be waiting everyone's arrival! (Smile) (I hate not being able to put in smiles!! Grr)

Your insane Author

ChibiChan


	6. Demonic Summoning

Chibi: So, did you all enjoy my little gag chapter? (evil grin)

Jou: I did! There was no pain!

Seto: (Rolls eyes)

Chibi: Yes well, the REAL pain starts in this chapter (even eviler grin)

Seto:...Is 'eviler' even a word?

Chibi: (puts on the cape and jumps on a rock) (Insert flashy backround here) If it's not, I officially put it in the English language!

Seto: (Rolls eyes) Great...

Chibi: Well, even though I promised myself to NEVER write another lame chapter, this is going to be another one. I'll try to spice it up a bit, but with the idea in my head...it's not going to work out very well.

Jou: YAY! No more pain!

Chibi: (Stare) Don't count on that make inu.

Jou: (Glare) I'm not some stupid dog!

Seto: No, I agree with the Insane author. Make Inu.

Jou: ARGHHHHH!!!!

---

Ok. She had to admit. It was funny the first time. To see her master acting like a small child that never got his way. The way he would stick out his tongue and stomp his foot. It was a very big change from the vicious dragon that had been her master 5000 years ago, the same Master that would rip your head off (literally) If you even so much as looked at him wrong. She actually enjoyed that change. He wasn't so demanding anymore. Well, at least not toward her. She didn't have to worry about her head being literally torn off. But after a while...it gets old.

Red sat in the living room, her head braced on her fist, and Blu in her lap. Blu was laying horizontally across Red, who was slouching on the love seat. Mokuba was sitting on the couch, absorbed in the mindless killing game on the television screen, his thumbs flying across the game control at 30 miles an hour. Michiru was curled up next to him, a very thick novel in her hands. Her aqua eyes would dart quickly across each page, before her thin fingers would flip the flimsey page.

Where was our favorite Blond and Brunette? Er...well...they were in the living room...at eachother's throats...again...

"I am not a fucking mutt Kaiba!!"

"Watch your mouth around my brother, you stupid dog!!"

"No! Not until you learn that I'm not a fucking animal!!"

"Dammit Mutt!"

"Language _Seto-Kun_!!"

"UGGGHH!!!"

And then they were on the floor...like they were five minutes ago. They would yell and scream, then they would roll around on the floor a few minutes, break away for air, then repeat the process. Ever since this morning, when they found out they were lovers in the past, it seemed if they were out to prove they truely hated eachother. And Red was BEYOND tired of this. It was cute the first few times, but now it was plain annoying.

A growl rippled in Red's throat, making Blu squirm uneasily. She knew it was never a good idea to be around Red when she was angry, aggitated, or on PMS. Things tended to break, go missing, or have their neck mysteriously broken. She slowly lifted herself off Red's lap and procceded over to the couch where Mokuba and Michiru resided. She curled up on the back of the couch, like a cat would. She briefly looked over the book that Michiru held in her hands, a chessy perfect ending romance novel, before turning away and looking at the blood-riden game on the large, high definition TV.

Jou and Seto continued to roll mindlessly around on the floor, biting, clawing, hissing profanities at eachother, and even the ocassional tug of the hair. Honestly, in Red's opinon, they looked like two females fighting for the dominent male. Again, very amusing, but easily annoying. Soon enough both had broken away from eachother, panting for a few seconds,before bickering again. Red's arms trembled. She couldn't take it anymore. She could feel a roar just tickling her throat, begging to be let loose. This had been going on for hours! Seriously.

"ENOUGH!!!!!" She roared, causing everyone in the room to flinch. She was now on her feet, her ruby eyes, full of a white-hot rage, glaring daggers at Jou and Seto. She tried to calm herself. She knew she wouldn't get anywhere by screaming at them. She drew in a deep, ragged breath as to calm herself before she launched into a full rant.

"I...have had it...up to my nose with you two." She flared her nostrils to show just how far they had pushed it. Jou looked like a poor puppy who had just shit on the floor, and his master just happen to walk in. Seto looked determined and untouched, but the small trickle of sweat running down his face gave him away. Even across the room, Red could smell the fear radiating off them. It made her furiious. She wanted to see him scared. She wanted him to be afriad, just like he should be.

"Ugh...I think I'm deaf..." Mokuba groaned out, his game already long forgotten. Michiru was shivering at the edge of the couch, her book clutched in between her fingers, her knuckles turning deathly white. Blu was clinging to the back of the couh, half of her body hanging off the back of the couch. Red breathed in a few more times before speaking.

"Now. Surely you humans have somthing better to do then call eachother silly names and roll around on the floor together." Jou stuck his tongue out at the girl, while Seto merely glared. Red, ignoring her master for the time being, returned Seto's glare with much more heat and passion then the brunette had the strength to muster. Honestly, did he really think he could stand up to her awesome demonic power?

"Please, you do not wish to test my anger Seth. I have been sitting here for hours watching you bicker pointlessly. You started off an arguement of what your training scheldules were to be, and a few minutes later, your spitting at eachother like a pair of young forced into an arranged marriage. Now, either the two of you get back on subject, or I will work you both like dogs until you can speak the Rede from memory!" (1)

Seto continued to glare, but he directed his anger back at the blond in front of him. "Well, if the mutt hadn't--"

"Oh Seth, for Ra sake, stop acting like a child; blaming your faults on others." She glared when Jou started to snicker. "And you Jouno-Sama! Your giggling like a sibling who got his elders in trouble because they refused to play with you. Stop acting like children. Be the mature adults you were 5000 years ago."

Seto turned his icy cobalt eyes to Red, his voice a void of emotionless venom. "In case you hadn't noticed, this isn't 5000 years ago--" Red interuppted.

"Oh? So it is normal for young men to act like spoiled brats in this era? Hm. I guess things have changed." Each of her words were laced in a deadly venom, that not even Jounouchi could miss. Blu, who had comlpetely fallen off the couch, nudged her way into Red's arms, trying to calm her lover down.

"Oh, come now Red, yelling at them isn't going to help. So," She turned her attention to Seto and Jou. "Why are you even arguing? You must train, no questions asked. According to Mokuba-kun, this is a...er...uum...oh! A Saturday, am I correct? And Mokuba-kun says that everyone has the day off, so surely you can--"

"Actually, I couldn't care a less about your so called 'training'. I'm a billionare with the most advanced security system in the world. Not even a psychotic cult can get in. I never bought any of that stupid 'Past Life in Egypt' crap anyway, and there's no way I'm starting now. So, you can all take your silly little Dungeons and Dragons game, and get the hell out of my house."

"You better shut yer fucking mouth rich boy!"

"Mutt, watch your--"

"I'm not a fucking dog!!"

"MUTT!!!"

"UGH!!!"

Red plopped back into her chair. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, hoping to stop the headache that boardered her mind. Blu whimpered and snuggled into Red's lap. Red patted her head, gently stroking her long, white hair.

"Bluuuu..."

--

He chuckled into the empty room. His plans were going along perfectly. Soon enough, the Yin and Yang Dragons would be in his posession, and he would be ruler of the underworld. Good thing he had thought of resserecting modern day Katsuya's ex-lover. His plan would go over much easier, and Anubis would never suspect a thing. He stared at the younger man before him. Akuro, Jou's ex-lover raised from the dead, was meditating, in the center of a magical circle that had been raised. If all went well, the Yang Dragon would soon be in his hands. And where Yang is, Yin is sure to follow.

Akuro slowly opened his emerald eyes and glanced around his surroundings briefly, before returning his attention to the polished altar infront of him. There was an intertwined piece of ribbon, that was made of a yellow, red and black ribbon. Next to that, in a small glass bowl, was a fine mixture of Controlling Powder, as NightStar was use to calling it. He picked up a blank rag doll, that didn't look much like anything and clutched it in his hands. Hopefully the spell would work.

He was being ordered to summon a demon to kidnap Jou. Demons were one thing that High Priests and Prietess' were forbidden to summon, not to mention a novice like him. There was a 80 percent chance that something would go wrong. His energy could be easily absorbed by the demon, which would leave him defenseless. He could slip up on the chant, and in that second, the demon could possess him, kill him even. And the magical circle was sealed. That meant the demon couldn't get to him, but that also meant that NightStar couldn't help him if anything were to go wrong. But, if it made getting Jou back easier, then he would do it.

He clenched his eyes shut and focused on summoning the demon. Leviathan was his name. He was known as the Dragon of the Sea, or the Serpent of the Abyss. This serpant would kidnap Jounouchi, and bring them back to the underworld.

"Damballah, may I, your loyal servant Akuro,  
come out victorious in my dealing with the Sea Serpant Leviathan."

He spoke the chant over and over again, until there was a sudden ripple in the room. Akuro glanced around nervously, but didn't move. If he showed any weakness, the serpant would have him. Suddenly, the demon appeared before him in the form of a giant reptile. It bared it's fangs and hissed, it's long tongue slipping threw it's scaly lips. Akuro lifted his lip in disgust before pulling into a straight face. He was advised not to show any emotion around demon's, as they could feed off emotinal energy much faster then focused energy. He looked the demon directly in it's small black eyes.

"I have summoned you to do my bidding. Do you dare defy me?"

The demon lulled it's head to the side and made a sound very much similar to a human chuckle. A ragged voice followed, as if it had not been used for centuries.

"You? A mere little novice like you is going to make me their servant? You must be joking."

"No. I'm not joking. I have a task for you, and you will comply to it."

Another chuckle. "Oh? What is in it for me if I do obey you?"

"Have you ever heard the legend of the Sword, the Mirror and the Orb?"

"The Asian tale?"

"No. The Ancient Egyptian one."

"Hm...no...I have never heard the tale..."

"Well, the Sword, the Mirror, and the Orb are three items that once belonged Ra. But soon after they were forged, Ra locked away 3 mighty beasts in them, and scattered them across the world. In other words, these items have power in them equal to a God's power."

"So...You're offering me the powers of a God...just to do one little favor...abit suspicious don't you think?"

"I thought you'd say that. But yes. I want you to obtain two people for me and bring them here. They are very important to us. They are stronger then your normal human, but they have not realized their potential yet. We need to stop them before they have a chance to recognize it."

"Hm...so the catch is...I could die...but if I succed, I get the powers of a God...Hm...Alright then...I agree to you're terms. Who am I hunting?"

"A young man named Jounouchi Katsuya."

-----

"Look Mutt, if once more thing comes out of you're mouth--"

"You're gonna do what, Rich Boy?!"

"I'm shut you up once and for all."

"Oh really?" With that, Jou lunged at the taller male, knocking both of them to the ground.

Red sat up, her back going ridged as a bitter cold feeling twisted up her spine. A hardly audiable hiss flew past her lips. Blu had tensed in her lap, flaring her nostrils to take in the scents around her. She sat up and glared around the room, before looking at Red. The older female nodded. She hissed.

Seto was planted on the blond's hips, tossing light punches at the his face. They weren't exactly light, but they were soft enough that if they made contact, they would do any serious harm. The smaller male was easily knocking the--offending?--hands away, and had grown bored with the brunette acting soft.

He shifted his weight from hip to hip until he had flipped the CEO onto his back. From their previous position on the floor, Seto had landed on his back, with his legs spread open, and a certain blond planted right in between them. Jou lashed out quickly and grabbed Seto's hands, pinning them above his head, gripping them with only one of his hands. He smirked down and the taller males fearful expression. Seto clenched his eyes shut and began to shake lightly. Jou raised an eyebrow. This was new. Something besides a smirk. Suddenly, he heard a hiss. He turned to see Blu and Red glaring at a space above his head.

"Jouno-sama, for Ra's sake. Do. Not. Move." Jou's cocky attitude faltered for a moment at the seriousness in her voice. Thats when he noticed it. Mokuba's videogame had been paused, and Michiru was no longer flipping the pages of her book. He could still feel light tremors in the male below him, but for right now he chose to ignore it. He wanted so badly to lift his head to see what everyone was staring at, but Red's Warning flashed in his mind, and he chose to stay still.

The tremors coming from the brunette below him were suddenly starting to get to him. The quivering was right on his groin, which was sending wonderful (but innopropriate) sparks of pleasure up his spine. Suddenly, as if to calm the brunette, Jou loosened his grip on the CEO's wrists and began to lightly run his thumb across the smooth skin underneath. Seto opened his eyes quickly at the sensation.

_Oh god, don't let him see--_

He found his eyebrows furrowing. Why wasn't he looking--Wait, what the fuck was that?

He could see directly above Jou's head. And he didn't like what he was seeing. A large snake-like lizard, with long fangs poking from it's mouth was hovering over Jou's head. It's scales were green, with a reflection of the rainbow at certain parts, where the light would bounce off the hard looking scales. It had arms and legs, and they had long, thick hooked claws at the ends of it's 'fingers' and 'toes'. That's when it started to freak him out.

The snake-like thing looked _directly at him _and let it's forked black tongue slip out of it's mouth and flick it at him. His body started shaking again, much more violent then the last time. It was sad really. He never knew when, or how for that matter, it had happened, but he was _terrified_ of snakes. They were disgusting. The way their tongues would flick out, they way they shed their skin, and the pain that their bites caused. If it weren't for Blu's voice in his head, he would have screamed.

_Seth-Sama, please. Stay Calm. It won't attack you. It has poor eyesight, so if you keep perfectly still, it won't be able to harm you._

Seto took in a deep breath to steady himself. He tried desprately to stop his shaking, that's when he noticed. Mokuba wasn't looking, he seemed impatient. How could he be impatient when there was a giant snak in his living room?! Michiru was also distracted. She would slowly, and silently flip the page, and would continue reading. What the hell was wrong with these people??

_Seth-Sama, they can't see it. Jono-Sama probably can't see it either. The only reason you are able to see it, is because the dragon has been in you once already, and it has left you with the ability to see demons, as well as sense them._

Seto took another deep breath. Great. No wonder everyone was so calm. Stupid dragon. He would have rather dealt with that girl his own way--No. he had better not think of that. None-the-less, he shuddered as memories of the girl being shredded by his own hands filled his mind.

_'Are you STILL not over that, little one?'_

Seto gasped. No. Nooo. That thing was NOT in his mind.

_'Oh, it's because I'm white isn't it?' _...What the...? (A/N: XD I'm sorry, but it seemed funny)

Suddenly, a long whip of fire flew threw the air and struck the lizard in the face. The snake howled out in pain. He yowled and directed it's attention to Red, who had smoke trailing from her fingertips. Mokuba and Michiru were now cowering in a corner, darting thier eyes from one side to the next, looking for the creature that howled in pain. Jou leapt off Seto, and in a fit of panic, dragged the shocked CEO with him. They ended up against the wall, with Seto with his back leaning against Jou's chest.

Red darted forward, sending another stream of fire toward the withering snake. The snake twisted out of the way and launched itself at Red. Red, never expecting the hit, and was too slow to dodge out of the way. The serpant rammed it's nose into Red's gut, sending her all the way across the room. She yelped when her spine hit the edge of the door frame. She collapsed onto the ground, not so much as even a twitch coming out of her.

Blu turned to the lizard and hissed. The snake made a sound that resembled a chukle, and whipped her away with a quick lash of the tail. She yelped at the contact, but managed to stay on her feet. She launched herself toward the large snake, her fangs bared. The snake merely chuckled again, and lashed out with it's tail again. This time, the tail didn't flick her away, it wrapped itself around her waist, dragging her close to it. Blu dug her nails into the tough slab of scales, but it barely made the lizard blink.

She growled, and yelled for Red, but the darker female was uncoincious. Jou glanced between Red and Blu, who had her fangs deep into the creatures scales. Seto was still shaking in his arms. Jou couldn't figure out why he wasn't scared. He just wasn't. He looked at the uncoincious Red, before measuring the distance and the seconds. How long would it take him to get to Red? And how long would it take that lizard to reach him? He'd never make it. He clenched his eyes shut. He felt so useless. For God's sake, why couldn't he help anyone?!

_'Because you're just not strong enough'_

'What? Who said that?'

_'The other part of your soul. The Yang Dragon as some put it.'_

'Wait...arn't you evil or something?'

_'Hehe...no, I'm not evil, I just symbolize all the darker things in the world, but enough of that. You need my help.'_

'No I don't! I can protect Seto on my own!' Wait...Seto? When did he start using his first name? And why did he care about what happened to that snotty prick?

_'Because you love him. As the Guardian put it before. You love him, I lust for him. That's how it is. And right now, you can't love him, nor save him. Not without my help.'_

'Ok, First off, lets get this clear. I don't love him. I don't.'

_'Hehe...Ok. Agreed. You don't love him.'_

'And why do you want to help me again? You'd seem like the type, to just kill me and kidnap Se-Kaiba'

_'Hehe. Yes, I guess I do give off that aura. But if I kill you, then I would have to jump from body to body now wouldn't I?'_

'Wait...What?'

_'Enough. You're going to die if you don't except my help.'_

As much as Jou hated to admit it, he was right. The snake was practically squeezing poor Blu to death, and Red was still out cold. Michiru and Mokuba wouldn't be able to do anything, and Seto looked like he was near having a panic attack. He hated it, but it had to be done. It had to.

'Fine. Go ahead. Do whatever you have to do.'

_'It's not what I need to do. It's what you need to do.'_

'And what's that?'

_'Sleep' _With that, Jou promptly fell into a dark unconcious realm, while the Yang Dragon took over.

----

The new Jou grinned wickedly. Then he noticed a fluff of chestnut hair infront of his face. He was about to growl, and toss it out of the way, but something stopped him. That scent. It was familiar. He dipped his head closer and slowly breathed in the intoxicating scent. It held the faint scent of cinnamon and lilies, but that was drowning in the scent of fear. Which to him, was a much sweeter scent. But only when it was HIM causing the fear. And in this case, he wasn't.

He pushed Seto to the side,and stood, glaring at the large lizard before him. The said snake, twisted it's head, and gave Jou an amused glare.

"Oh? Is someone getting brave?"

A smirk tugged at Jou's lips. "No. Someone is getting ready to kill you." The snakes tongue slither quickly threw it's mouth to take in the new scent around Jououchi's body. It's small beady eyes widened, and it drew it's head back to curl against it's body. (2) Jou let a harsh chuckle rip threw his throat.

"Cowering already? I haven't even started." With that, he charged at the snake. The beast reared it's neck up, like a King Cobra, ready for the attack. It lungned it's neck forward, It's jaws wide, two long fangs aimed at Jou's throat. Jou grinned and charged forward, sharp claws ripping out from the cutical. He dodged the snakes long fangs, and dug his clawed hand into the side of the beasts face. He charged still, ripping flesh and scales from the soft body. The snake yelped and jumped into the air, trying vainly to get away from the dangerous claws.

Blu stared in fear, as Jounouchi came closer to her. When he reached her, he jumped onto the flesh that was wrapped around her, releasing his claws from the snakes flesh. She whimpered at the insane grin that twisted his normally gentle features. His grin widen, as he leapt into the air. He dived toward the withering head of the beast, flipping at the last minute and ramming his foot into it's skull.

The beasts cry was cut off as it's face met the hard marble floor. It's tail lashed out, releasing Blu, and throwing her to the nearest wall. A dark hole opened up behind the beast. It turned swiftly and tried to flee into the hole. Jou smirked and caught the tail of the beast between his claws, holding it back. The snake made a few feeble attempts to get Jou to release the tail, but failed. Suddnely, it knew Jou's game. The only way he would get his tail back, would be to rip it right from Jou's claws.

With a timid roar, he wrenched it's tail out of Jou's claws, splattering blood and thick scales on the blond's face. The snake fled into the waiting black hole before Jou could torment him any longer. Jou smirked. Silly little demons trying to take advantage of his weak state.

_That pathetic Hanyou (3) must be desprate to please my father..._

He shook the thought from his head, and turned his attention back to what original intrigued him. The brunette was curled into a tight ball, a look of total shock and fear on his face. Jou grinned. THIS was the fear he liked. It made him want to pin the brunette down and make him scream. He went to take a step closer to the human, but a strict voice stopped him.

"Don't you even THINK about it!" He turned his head to see Red. She was braced heavily against the wall, clutching her arm, with sweat running down her face.

"Redillia, darling, you look awful. Have you been getting enough to eat?" His voice was filled with half of concern, and half of sarcasm. She looked slightly shocked, but the look quickly turned back into a stubborn look.

"Release him. Get back in the stone Dragon." Jou merely raised an eyebrow. He smirked and shrugged.

"Alright. No use battering you up anymore then you already are." A light glow surronded Jou's body, before the sinster aura around him dispersed and the body fell limp, and crumbled to the floor. Red ran to his side, quickly lifting him off the ground, and settling him onto the couch where Seto had once laid. Red turned to Michiru and Mokuba, who were literally shaking in fear.

"Girl! Get me a bowl of water! And a rag!" Michiru nodded limply, and staggered to her feet, rushing out of the room. Blu staggered to Red's side.

"Red. What's wrong? He didn't get--" She gasped as she saw why Red was worried. Blood was pooling around Jou's side, and dripping of the side of the couch. Blu bent down and shoved her hands against the large gash against his ribs to try an stop the bleeding.

"That demon got him after all." Blu turned to Red, who was clutching her arm, trying not to cry out in pain.

"Katsuya didn't pay any mind to it because he's use to his wounds healing in a matter of seconds. He forgot that he was in a human's body."

Michiru returned with the bowl of water. She collapsed next to Red, nearly dropping the bowl. The water sloshed over the side of the bowl, splashing Red's lap. Red hissed and swiped at the girl, knocking her away. Michiru laid sprawled on the floor for a few seconds. Mokuba ran to her and studdered.

"W-why are you being s-s-so m-mean--" Red growled at him.

"Because if we don't hurry, he's going to BLEED TO DEATH!!" Seto stumbled over to Red, glaring heatedly at her. "Don't you dare take you're problems out on my brother! He didn't do a damned thing wrong!"

But Red wasn't listening. She had torn open Jou's shirt and was pressing the damp cloth against the wound. It quickly filled with blood, which at that point she shoved it back into the bowl of water, then back to the wound. She repeated the process over and over until the water had turned a deep crimson. Blu placed her hands gently over Red's. Red growled at her, but Blu didn't seem fazed in the slightest. Instead, she smiled gently and placed her hands over the gash and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, her hands glowed a neo blue, and a strange stretching sound was heard. When Blu removed her hands, Seto nearly fell over with shock. The gash had been reduced to a sliver on his side. She turned to Red and smiled again. Red tense body relaxed and she smiled back.

"Thank you Blu."

---

_"You're crazy old man."_

_Katsuya glared across the table to his father, who had a light smirk on his face. The 'crazy' God had suggested another mate for his son. One problem. This 'mate' was human. A human couldn't satisfy a Demi-God like Katsuya. The poor thing would either die from exhuastion, or blood loss, whichever came first. Second Problem. He wanted Katsuya to court a _Priest_. That same stupid priest from before. _

_"Katsuya, my son, I'm not crazy, and I _am not_ old. But it would be very benificial; for both you and I."_

_The ebony haired demi-god raised a delicate eyebrow at his father. Yes, it was official. The old man had officially fell off the rock; He lost his marbles; how ever you want to put it, he did it. His father's smirk grew, and that uneasied the boy like no other could._

_"How would it benifit me?" Not liking the idea one bit. But...if it had a good enough perk..._

_"Simple. Once the human has turned, he won't be a fraile human that you make him out to be. He'll be stronger. Higher endurance."_

_"...So?" Anubis sighed. Was his son really this dense?_

_"He could be your mate, fool. He wouldn't be fraile, so he wouldn't be broken in easily. Honestly, I thought you were smarter then that."_

_Katsuya merely snorted. "I don't want a HUMAN for a mate!"_

_Anubis growled. "Nor do you want a demoness! Now make up your mind! You can either court a demoness, or that human."_

_Katsuya snorted. He glanced around quickly, searching for a way out. Sure enough. He saw one._

_"So that means...I could court Redillia right?"_

_His advisor jumped at the mention of her name. Anubis looked over Redillia, studying her hips for a moment then turning back to Katsuya. _

_"Well...I suppose...If Red will have you of course..."_

_Katsuya looked at his advisor with a look that almost pleaded for her to accept, just to get him out of the horrid hole he was being forced into. She laughed nervously. Her Master would probably hate her for this...but.._

_"I-I'm sorry Master, I-I can't accept an offer like that." Katsuya's face dropped into complete horror and shock. He clinged to her arm, tugging on it like a child._

_"Reeeeeeed! Why not!! Every other demon in this cursed place wants me! And besides, it's not like I'd be asking you to have my kids or anything--" He was cut off by Anubis growling._

_"You're just doing that to...Grrrr..." Anubis growled deep in his throat. He shook his head, visably trying not to scream at his son. He waved a clawed hand threw the air, signaling for Red and every other servant in the room to disappear. Red tugged on her arm, but Katsuya wouldn't let go. He gave her a glare that promised death before he finally released her arm. After a few seconds of silence, the larger male broke the silence._

_"Listen to me Katsuya. You don't see that human's potential, but I do. If we aline him with my power, then we have nothing to fear anymore."_

_What his father was refering to was Ra; the God of Light. Ra and his father were like Yin and Yang. Complete opposites. They hated eachother like a cat and a dog. Ra was the cat; Worshipped, and loved by everyone (4) while his father was the dog; a nussense that should be put down._

_"I don't have anything to fear. Ra has nothing against me, nor I against him."_

_Anubis laughed harshly. "You are my son. That is enough of a reason for him to hate you. And if you allow him, he will destroy you."_

_Suddenly, the Priest's words echoed in his mind. _'Ra wouldn't want anyone to die.'

_Katsuya snorted. "So this human is important why?" He growled, annoyed by the fact that the Priest decided to pop inot his mind at that exact moment. Anubis let an amused smirk spread across his face. Now they were getting somewhere._

_"Think about it Katsuya. He is a Priest. One of Ra's chosen warriors. I have seen his future. We rage war on the humans. Soon after, the Priest is crowned Pharoah. After he alines himself with Ra, he destroys us. We didn't so much as stand a chance."_

_Katsuya glared at his father. The old man was going in circles. "So? I get it, he's a fucking profit, get on with it." He persisted, irritation plain in his voice. Anubis smirk just widened. "If you court him; we don't have anything to fear. His powers will aline with mine. We will win the war, and you won't have to go through the pain of dealing with a pathetic woman. Hell, you can kill the damned thing afterwards if you want."_

_Katsuya grinned. He liked to think that his fangs could still nest in the Priests smooth, tan neck. The taste of his sweet, warm blood running down his throat. A sharp shiver of excitement wracked his body. He slowly nodded. Hell, as long as he got what he wanted, what did it matter to him what his father did?_

_"Agreed. So what exactly do I have to do?"_

---

Jou jerked upward into a sitting position. A sharp pain rippled up through his ribs. He gasped in pain and clutched his side, noticing the thick bandages around his waist after the pain subsided. He glanced around to see Red rushing in, with a paniced look on her face.

"Jouno-sama! Are you alright?!" He smiled at her and nodded slowly. He explained that he had just sat up too fast. She sighed and settled next to him, studing his left side.

"Jouno-sama, do you think you'll be able to walk?" He raised an eyebrow, and was about to say that it hurt abit too much, but when Blu walked in, followed by a glaring Kaiba, a worried Kaiba, and a 'bored-out-of-his-mind' Kaiba, he swallowed hard. Screw that. He wouldn't be a bitch in front of the biggest asshole in the world. He shook his head and swung his legs over the side of the couch. He stood up, abit shakier then he intended, but he managed to stay on his feet. Red didn't look convinced, but shrugged it off.

"Alright Jouno-sama. Do you think you're well enough to leave the house? Without Blu or I around?" Jou raised an eyebrow. He nodded.

"Sure. Why?" Red smiled, a sad expression on her face.

"Well, after the demon attacked--" Wait. Demon? In a sudden flash, he remembered it. The insane grin, the terrified look on Kaiba's face, and even the blood in his hands.

"and--Jou-sama? Jou-sama! Are you listening?" He raised his head and looked at Red, who just sighed.

"I said, after the demon attacked, Blu, Seth, and I reached an agreement that it would be best if Blu and I raised a shield around this mansion. So that no more attacks can happen--"

"And cost me anymore money for damages." Seto interrupted, jutting a thumb at the damaged floor, broken tables, cracked walls and ceiling. Jou glared at the brunette. If that scowl didn't look so cute on his face, he'd have smacked it off already.

"Shut the fuck up moneybags. You're a fucking billionare. What the fuck is a couple hundred dollars to you? I'll tell you. It's like a couple of fucking pennies to me."

"Mutt, is there anyway to clean up that _fucking _mouth of yours?" He put emphasis on the word 'fucking' to show his point. Jou just grinned.

"Not if you keep talking like that moneybags."

"Ugh. I give up." Jou wore a triumphant smirk that day. He turned to Red and Blu, sporting the smirk already. "Alright then. So why do I have to leave if you're putting up a shield?" Blu smiled at him. "Because if we try to perform anything magical while either of you are here, there is a risk that the dragon's could escape, and if that were to happen, all hell would break loose."

"Literally." Red put in. He nodded and thought for a moment. He was still worried about his side. It still burned like hell, and he didn't want to pass out from blood-loss if he had torn it open again. He searched his mind for that familiar link that he now knew so well.

_Hey Red?_

_Hai?_

_Do you think I hurt my side when I woke up? What if I pass out or something._

_Be at ease Jouno-sama. We're forcing Seth to go with you. And if he comes back without you, I'm going to deliver his soul to Anubis myself._

_Jou smiled. Thanks Red._

_Of course._

He grinned at Seto, who looked creeped out, but calm at the sametime. Jou just grinned even more. He smirked at Red.

"While you explain that to him, I'll call Jimena. She'll amuse us for today." He turned and grabbed the phone before the brunette could protest.

----

(1) Rede - This has nothing to do with Egypt really. It's short for the Wiccan Rede. It's a set of about 26 rules that Wiccan's follow.

(2) - My Roomate has a snake and I play with it like everyday :3 When I go to touch it's throat or head, it retracts and wraps it's body around it's head (Or at least it trys, but I'm holding it's body)

(3) - A Hanyou is a half-breed. A mix between two different species.

(4) - In Egypt, Cats are worshipped and seen as sacred beings.

---

Chibi: WOOT!!!! Well, I was gonna make it longer, but I didn't want you guys to wait any longer. (Glomps Nixa-chan and Darth-chan) These are my official best friends. They are the ONLY ones who joined the forum and encouraged me to write this. Bow to them! Bwahahah!

Seto: SHUT UP!!!

Chibi: o.0 PMS?

Seto:...shut up.

Jou: O.O

DarthandNixa: O.O Er...

Chibi: Anyhoo...my point? JOIN THE FORUM!!!! ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE!!! IF YOU DON'T, then you have to wait longer. (Sweet smile) I'm off to start the sixth chapter. Oh, and if it makes you guys any happier, I already know what I'm going to do for Chapter 6, 7, 8, and 9 chapters. So hopefully, I will get all of these done very soon.

DarthandNixa: BUT ONLY IF YOU MOTIVATE HER!!! WE CAN'T DO IT ALONE!!!

Chibi:3 Thank you.


	7. Mall Fire

Chibi: CHIBI IS SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES!!!! FORGIVE HER!!! Ahem. Thank you. Now. The Forum...does no one love me? Please sign up and talk to Chibi e.e For she only has three people to amuse her...I'm slowly gaining my sanity...

Seto: Yes, if a Yaoi Fangirl gains her sanity, all hell will break loose. (Insert Sarcasm)

Chibi: :3 There you go! Seto, you are such a smart bishie!

Seto:...Oh...I'm so proud...

Chibi: Insert Sarcasm much?

Seto: Yup. But, at least hot bishies arn't falling from the sky--

(Jou falls on Setos' head)

Chibi: You were saying?

Seto:...I hate you...

Chibi: Yes, I love you too.

---

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Red smiled a too-innocent smile and slammed the door. Seto couldn't believe it. He just got kicked out of his own house. He stared at the door. It had to be a trick. In a second, Red would open the door and said she had only been joking. He would glare at her, and go up to his room and stay infront of his computer ALL day. He would go into his own little realm as he worked on nothing but HTML and computer codes. But no. She didn't open the door. And that pissed him off. Big Time.

"Oi! _Chico Rico!_ Les' Go!" He wheeled around, glaring heatedly at the smirking Latina. Oh. Today was going to be a bitch. He didn't even have time to make himself look decent. Just a pair of his leather pants and a baby-blue button up shirt. He didn't get to brush his hair, teeth, not even a shower! He was beyond enraged. The latina had brought Jou a change of clothes too. A plain, white shirt, and a pair of torn jeans. Michiru had dressed in a simple pair of capris, and a lilac tank top. And Mokuba, being the teenage boy he was, jeans and a black shirt, sporting some new, popular band.

He raised an eyebrow at the wristbands and bracelets on his brothers arms. The black band on his left wrist had 'I have Issues' written in red. The other said 'It's not called Stalking. It's called Love.'. Oh god...if he brother turned into one of those emo/punk kids, he'd never forgive himself. Michiru and Mokuba were already huddled in the back of of the snazzy blue jaguar. He wrinlked his nose at the long, thick scrap marks on the side of the car, where the god damned mustang had hit it the other night.

"Oi! Stop glaring at get cha hot little ass down here!" He tried desprately not to race down to the smirking latina and strangle her. He slowly made his way down the long white marble stairs to the car. He twitched when Jimena nodded toward the backseat. Jou, lounging in the front, gave him a stupid grin. Hm. Maybe Red was right. Maybe the mutt did act too mcuh like a child for his own good.

Ignoring the blond for now, and deciding to be the adult out of the two, he settled into the back seat next to his little brother. He glanced down at Mokuba, his eyes settling on the multi-colored bands on his arms. He raised his eyebrow at them as the car pooled out of the large driveway. He couldn't understand why his brother didn't act like a proper young man. It made no sense. So of course, he intended to find out.

"Mokuba, why do you insist on wearing those pathetic things?" He asked in an almost brotherly tone. However, being the curious dog he was, Jou twisted in his seat looked at Seto with a look that a wife would give her husband for forgetting to do the landry.

"Kaiba, let the kid wears what he wants." Even as he spoke, he too was curious about what Mokuba was wearing...not that Jou cared of course. He glanced down at the different colored bands, and examined each color, his facial expression changing in seconds. Jou looked at Seto, a look of utter confusion and slight amusement on his face.

"Damn, Kaiba. What the hell'd you let that kid get into?" He snickered. Jimena paused at a red light to take in all the colors as well. Her eyebrows shot up. "God damn. I'd have never thought a rich kid like you would be so kinky, but, whatever rocks your boat." She turned back to the red light, waiting for it to turn green.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "I believe you mean 'float you're boat'..." He cringed. The saying felt so foreign on his tongue. Jimena looked at him as if he were crazy. "No I'm pretty sure it's rock." Seto rolled his eyes and turned away, glaring at the buildings that were slowly moving by as the jaguar began to move again. Mokuba slowly scooted up to the edge of his seat, careful to make sure Seto didn't notice; which he did of course, but he chose not to say anything. For now at least.

"Jou, what'd ya mean about the bracelets?" Jou looked at the kid with shock. "Ya mean, you have no clue as to what they are?" When the younger shook his head, Jou had to resist the urge to smack his forehead. He looked at the younger; innocent looking teen and took a deep breath. "Well, it's a game that most people are-or should- know bout it. Ok, here's how it works," He shifted into a more comfortable postition to explain it.

"Each color means something different, and you only wear them if you're willing to do it. And if someone breaks that bracelet, you have to do whatever that color stands for." Mokuba nodded, slowly taking in the information. "So what do the colors mean?" Jou tapped his chin thoughtfully for a moment.

"Hm. Well, I know black means that you have to straight out have sex with that person..." A look of terror came over Mokuba's face, and a death glare on Seto's. Mokuba slowly began picking the black bracelets off his wrists, no doubt in his mind that Seto would kill him if he continued to wear them. Jou thought for another moment before answering.

"Blue means you have to give someone a blow job..." Seto began to lightly tap his fingers against the arm rest of the car. He would have to start monitoring what his brother wore. He didn't know what he'd do if someone had actually broke one and expected his brother to do it. One glare from Seto, and more bracelets came off the smaller teens wrists.

"Green means you have to eat a girl out..." Mokuba smirked, and admired the green ones, Seto's disapproving glare aimed at the offending bracelets. He still didn't like it. Only a slut would actually want that. But he allowed them to stay on. When Hell froze over. He sent Mokuba a glare that clearly said that he was to remove them. Mokuba scowled but fished them off.

"Clear means you have to do whatever the person wants you to do..." The ebony haired boy's scowl deepened as he slide more off his arms. He didn't have to look at his brother to know that he was resisting the urge to rip someones head off.

"Yellow I think is a hug..." Mokuba sighed and bunched the yellows at the ends of his scrawny wrists. Seto shifted. He really didn't approve of any of them. Even a hug could be perfect for a pervert.

"Red is giving someone a lap dance..." Mokuba sighed harshly as he fished the red bracelets out of a mix of purples and pinks. This was pissing him off. Why did all of them have to be bad? He'd look like such a wuss if any of his friends knew what they meant. It was pathetic.

"Purple is...er...hehe...anal sex..." Mokuba tilted his head. "Jou, whats that?" Jou opened his mouth, but Seto cut in.

"Mutt, don't you even think about it." Jou shrugged. "Look it up when you get home." Mokuba nodded, but knew better from Seto's fierce glare. Jimena snickered. "Jeez Jou. You should be wearing a ton of purple ones then. Since doggie-style is your thing and all." Jou snarled and threw a punch at Jimena, who laughed a dodged the punch, while managing to stay on the road. Jou growled. "I swear, sometimes I don't know who's worse. You or Kaiba." Seto couldn't help a slight smile from coming to his face. He was slightly amused that he wasn't the only one who thought the Mutt resembled a dog.

"Silver is...um...Jimena, whats Silver again?" Jou continued, not noticing that Seto had gone off in his own little world.

She smirked. She knew he hated what it meant so much, no wonder he forgot. "It's fisting Jou." Jou gagged and shook visably. The thought of having his entire fist up there...ugh...the mere thought made him want to puke. Mokuba raised his eyebrow. Jou shook his head.

"Look it up..." He muttered, still trying to get his stomach under control. Jimena continued the list for him.

"White means you have to make out with a person of the same sex. Pink means you have to flash, for you I guess that really doesn't count. Gold means you have to make-out in general, Brown means--" Jou cut her off, after regaining his breath.

"Something your brother would kill you for if he ever found out you did it." Mokuba paled, and shrunk back in his seat. Seto, who had not been paying attention, snapped his head to look at his brother, who suddenly looked deathly pale. Jou twisted in his seat and glanced over all the colors left on the tramatized boy's arms. His eyebrows furrowed. He turned to the girl next to him.

"Hey Jimena. What are the glow-in-the-dark ones?" Jimena raised an eyebrow. She had paused at a red light again. "Using...Sex...Toys..." She muttered.

Everyone slowly turned their heads to look at Mokuba, who had a look of confusion on his face. His confusion however turned into worry, then to complete fright when he saw his brothers face. He nodded, fishing them off his arms. He balled all of the ones he knew he couldn't wear and handed them to his brother. Seto snatched them away and stuffed them in his pocket.

(A/N: POCKET DEMENSION!!!! Darth, Nixa, you know what I mean XD)

Jou twisted again, but this time so he saw Seto better. He grinned at the CEO, who just glared back. The blond chuckled.

"Hey Kaiba, maybe you should put a couple of those Blue ones on. I wouldn't mind breakin a few..." He made a low sound in the back of his throat that sounded much like a husky growl. The brunette snarled viciously, making the blond duck back into his seat to avoid a swipe from the CEO.

"Oi! Do I have to put you two _loco puta's_ in time-out?" Seto glared at the latina. He growled, but said nothing. Instead, he settled back into his seat, and folded his arms. He scoffed and turned to the window, glaring at anything that happened to get in the path of his eyes.

Soon, Seto was beginning to recognize the streets and buildings. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he remembered them from somewhere. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, but ended up letting his thoughts wonder to a certain blond puppy. As he drifted off into his own world again, Jimena and Jou continued to talk mindlessly.

------

After tracing the circle with a thick black piece of chalk, Red stepped back and admirred her work. The circle was in large room, just before the main stairs. She stared at the white door that led to the outside. She had no doubt in her mind that Seth would kill her when he found out she ruined his floor with chalk. The sad part was, that this chalk wasn't chalk that you could wash away with water. After the spell, the chalk would meld in with the floor, and there would be no way to lift it up.

She sighed. Oh yes. He was going to have her head. She shrugged. Oh well. No sense cryin over spilt chalk. blu came in then, and after glancing over the large circle in teh center of the floor, she spoke.

"Hm...are you sure this going to work Red? I mean...what if they're able to break threw becuase you're from the underworld? And you have similar powers, or--" The rambling dragon was cut off.

"Calm down Blu. I've set up the circle so that it will only allow Seth and Jouno-Sama," She pointed to strange markings on opposite sides of the circle, both shaped like dragons.

"Michiru and Mokuba," She pointed to a symbol on the left, where there was a two drawings of similar looking elfs.

"And anyone else that we allow in." She pointed to other markings that traced the circles perimeter. She stepped into the center of the circle, waiting for Blu to meet her. Blu still didn't look convinced, but joined her in the center. They settled on the floor, and grasped eachothers hands. They sat for a few seconds, focusing their energy on the task at hand. a few seconds later, they were both speaking ancient egyptian, the words flying from their mouths like a second language.

Soon, the circle around them began to glow a blinding white, ancient hyrogliphics swirling in the light. As the pace of the words coming from their mouths quickened, the hyrogliphics in the light began to raise the light from the ground, swirling faster and faster around the two in the center of the circle. A spark of pain flashed on both faces, but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

The sudden wind ruffled their hair, sending it from side to side in a frenzy of twisters. The twisters doubled in size as their voices grew louder. The twisters thrashed around the room, crashing into the walls and raging threw the mansion. The glow from the circle suddenly flashed out of control. Hyrogliphics raced from the light, planting themselves into the walls, cutting the twisters in half, killing them off. There was a brief sizzling sound as each mark embedded itself into the walls. Soon the walls were covered in ancient egyptian marks, a thick burnt smell in the air.

Slowly, both girls slowed their speaking. As their voices slowed, the strong light died. By the time their chants stopped, the light had long since died. They sat for a few minutes, doing nothing but breathe, slowly bringing their souls back to their bodies. Slowly they moved their bodies, opening their eyes; bringing themselves back to the realm of the living. After stretching and looking around, Blu spoke.

"Red...you understand Seth-sama is going to have your head when he sees what we did right?" Red merely looked at her.

"Why would he only have just my head?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I will have already made a speedy get-a-way." Red would have laughed, had it not been for the completely serious look on her lovers face. They stood for a moment before Red coughed, braking the silence.

"Red...why did we have to make sure everyone was gone for the day? I mean surely they could have just stood outside for 20 minutes or so." Red grinned.

"See Blu, Jouno-sama and Seth are determined to prove to us that they hate eachother." Insert wider grin here. "Two can play at that game my dear. And I'm out to prove that they love eachother no matter what they seem to have convinced themselves." Blu giggled, throwing her arms around her lovers neck.

"Red! I love you and your coniving little mind!" Red snickered, wrapping her tanned arms around Blu's waist, pulling her closer.

"Well. How about I show you what else I have crammed in my coniving little mind upstairs? After all, we DO have this incredably large house, ALL to ourselves for the rest of the day." Blu giggled madly, her pale cheeks glowing bright with pink. Wrapping her pale legs around the tan waist, she pressed her lips hungrily to Red's.

With a quick nip at Blu's lower lip, Red carried her upstairs, and down the hall toward the master bedroom. Blu started to squirm when she realized where they were going.

"Red...no...we can't...Seth-Sama will kill us..." Red smirked at Blu's shyness.

"Relax Blu," She murmured, lightly running her tongue down the side of Blu's neck, making the younger girl shiver. "We'll clean up before he and Jouno-Sama get home." Blu thought it over as best she could while Red's tongue and teeth teased her neck and collarbone.

"Well...I guess what Seth-sama doesn't know won't hurt him..." Red smirked triumphantly and nudged open the door, carring Blu inside.

(A/N: If you guys WANT me to actually continue one of these scenes, just tell me, and I'll write one :D)

-----

How did he always get into these situations? Oh yes, thats right. He had such a big mouth.

Oh yes, Jimena would perfectly amuse him for the day. The little bitch. She left him all alone. With Seto FUCKING Kaiba!! They all had gone to Jemina's house and debated over where they should spend the day; the mall, or the movies. The mall had been the final decesion. Michiru had fled to the bookstore while Mokuba had practically begged his elder brother to go to the arcade alone. Now, Jou wished he had not insisted that Mokuba was old enough to be off on his own. So then, the little bitch Jemina decided to go to every freaking clothes shop in the damned mall, which Jou did not like to tag along with, for he would have to carry her bags. Now, because everyone deserted him, he was in charge of watching little Mr. fucking prick for the day. He was so pissed he didn't even want to eat. And that was saying something.

He glared at the brunette, who sat across from him, sharing the glare. They had been sitting there for over 45 minutes, doing nothing but staring eachother down. They were sitting in the middle of the foot court, with no food--shocking--and just...glaring. And the strange part was, he wasn't hungry. Not even a little bit.

_Growwwwwwwwwwl._

Son of a bitch. He knew his stomach would get the most of him sooner or later. Too bad. He didn't have any money. So he would just have to sit here and glare at the brunette. He saw the CEO quirk an eyebrow, but chose to ignore it, and instead intensify his glare at the brunette. It was 2 seconds later that he heard a chuckle. Before he could turn around however, two arms were wrapped loosely around his shoulders, and a pair of lips on his cheek.

He turned his head swiftly and glared at the person behind him--or at least tried. After he turned to look at the person, they moved and settled their chin onto his own head. Another chuckle was heard.

"Awe, what's the matter? Is your tummy hungrey?" Jou growled. He'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Akuro!! You dick!! Get the hell off me!!" Akuro laughed and released his arms from Jou's shoulders, and slumped into the chair next to the blond. He slouched back and propped his leg up onto Jou's lap. The said blond growled, but did nothing to the offending leg. Jou glanced down at his stomach, then back to the short-haired blond. He nibbled on his lips for a moment.

"...Please?"

Akuro laughed outloud. "You are soo cute when you do that." He murmered as he pulled a 10 dollar bill out of his pocket and held it out to the other blond. Jou reached for the bill, just to have it jerked away when his fingers were almost wrapped around it. Jou growled, and bared his teeth.

"Akuro..." He whispered dangerously. Of course, Akuro knew better then to come between Jou and food, but he couldn't help it. The blond was so cute. He continued to tease Jou until the younger blonde had had enough and leapted forward into his lap. Akuro laughed again, and wrapped an arm around Jou's waist and pulled him closer. Jou, realizing the situation he was in, smirked suddenly and leaned his face down toward Akuro's until their noses were touching. Slowly, so not to be noticed by the brunette watching, Jou ground his hips into Akuro's.

He could see Akuro biting his lip, trying desprately not to moan at the contact. Jou smirk grew as he watched Akuro's face twist in discomfort. He leaned his head down to Akuro's ear, glancing at the brunette across the table, who's jaw had went slack, and his eyes wide. That just added more cockiness to Jou's tone.

"I win." He whispered hotly into the older blondes ear. Before Akuro could blink however, the dollar in his hand had been snatched out, and the nice friction in his lap disappeared. Akuro growled in frustration when Jou stood a few feet away, waving the bill from side to side. The elder blonde hadn't noticed during Jou's little grinding trick, that the younger's arm was moving closer and closer to the bill in his hand.

"Shame on you Akuro. You're going to have to do alot better then that to win me over." He turned and struted away, tossing his hips slightly from one side to the other. Akuro growled again, low in his throat. He glanced over at the CEO across the table, who looked like he was ready to have a heart attack. Akuro chuckled as he watched the younger blond look hungrily over the menu. He twisted in his chair, and propped his feet up on the cheap plastic table and looked directly at the CEO infront of him.

"So...what are you two doing here?" Seto, who had by now gained back his composure, glared at the older blonde.

"Well, you and your stupid little friends decided to drag me out here. And then that bitch dumped me with the mutt. What the hell are you doing here?"

Akuro smirked, already knowing who the 'bitch' was. Now that he thought about it, he liked the nickname for Jou. It was slmost a perfect match for him. His smirk grew when he saw that small spark of jealousy in the brunette's eyes. He gave the CEO a stupid grin before replying.

"I'm here with my younger brother. I dropped him off at the arcade. Why? You gotta problem with me spending my Saturday with my brother?" Seto mindlessly shook his head, but refused to believe that their meeting was a mere coincidence. He saw the thick cloud of lust in Akuro's eyes when he looked at Jou. Of course, Seto had his own little hint of lust in his eyes, but it wasn't the same. He didn't want to pin Jou down and take him. He wanted Jou to pin _him_ down and take _him_. But of course, he was a pro at hiding that from everyone.

He and the blond sat for a few minutes, just staring at eachother. Not glaring or challenging in any way. They just sat there, studying eachother. Seto's sapphire eyes darted over the three thick claw marks on the side of the blondes face. The marks were a few shades darker then the rest of the blonde's skin, but not by too much. He was slightly curious about how such vicious marks came to be on such a young man. Surely he hadn't been in any wars on anything. So what on earth--?

"Gangs."

Seto sat, shocked for a moment. He had barely heard what the blonde had said.

"Excuse me?" He retorted, his voice emotionaless. He didn't like it when someone took advantage of his mental rants.

"The marks on my face. Got dragged into enemy territory, and they sliced my face wide open when I wouldn't rat out anybody. Thus the name 'ClawFace'." Seto made a small noise of acknowledgement before going back to his previous thoughts. Or at least he tried.

"You don't know about Jou do you? What he's done?" Seto glared, shaking is head slightly from side to side. He truely didn't want to discuss Jou's life with the pup's _ex_ of all people. But if it got him answers...

"Why would I want to know?" He spoke carefully, trying to seem unintrested, but at the same time not to make the blonde stop talking. Akuro smirked.

"You're his lover-boy right?" Seto's eyebrow's shot up before he could stop them. Him and the Mutt? Never. Jou would never give him the time of day unless they were punching the crap out of eachother. Seeing his shock, Akuro mocked his surprise.

"Oh? You're not? Well," He said leaning back in the plastic chair. "Then I guess I don't have to tell you anything." He finished, an all-knowing smirk on his face. Seto's lips twitched at the blonde. He was playing with him. He could see he was going to have to work if he wanted to get answers. He folded his arms on the table, and leaned forward onto them, smirking back at the blonde.

"Oh? Well. What if I said that I was intrested in asking him out?" Akuro leaned forward as well, a wide grin on his face.

"Well then. That'd be a whole different story wouldn't it?" Before either could continure their conversations however, Jou sat at the table, a tray pilled high with burgers, and god only knew what else. Grinning still, Akuro held out his hand to Jou. Jou looked at the hand then back to Akuro. He grinned sheepishly and laughed nervously.

"Since when do you ever get change back?"

Akuro lightly tapped his chin, pretending to look thoughful. "Hm...Well, I suppose you got me there." With a smirk, he reached over to Jou's tray of food, aiming to grab a burger. With a quick growl, Jou smacked Akuro's hand, causing the other to pull away hissing. Akuro rubbed his hand gingerly, putting on a face of hurt.

"Jooooou..." He mock-whined. "I thought you loved me." He pouted, sticking out his bottom lip. Jou raised an eyebrow.

"Not enough to share my food." Although of it's own acord, a little lightbulb lite up in Jou's head. Smirking, he slid his tray over to the brunette. Akuro looked as shocked as Seto did. Jou smiled at Seto and spoke in a kind, but also all-knowing voice.

"Kaiba-kun. Would you like one?" Seto looked causiously at the smiling blonde, then back at the tray of food. As disqusting as it looked, Seto decided to play along with the pup. Honestly. How much real damage (besides the worse case of naesea he ever had) could the burger do? Hesidently, he picked up one of the grease burgers. He had to fight to keep his nose from wrinkling in disgust. The grease had leaked through the cheap plastic wrapper, which made his fingers very grease.

A slight shudder ran up Seto spine as he unwrapped it. He couldn't believe he was going to eat this _filth_ just for the mutt. Hm. Or maybe it was more to piss off the other blonde then anything. With a final gasp of air, he bit into the burger, barely able to stop from spitting the vile thing out of his mouth. Not that his mouth didn't have a record of being filthy...but still...

After a few chews, he nearly swollowed the piece whole. He couldn't stand the taste of grease in his mouth. It made him want to vomit. He glanced over at Jou, trying to keep the discomfort off his face. Jou was smirking atAkuro. They stayed like they before Jou started wolfing down the sandwhiches. Akuro nodded, understanding the joke. He stood, stretching his arms above his head. He turned and walked to the food counter, leaving Jou and Seto alone.

Noticing that Seto wasn't eating the wad of grease in his hand, Jou pointed to it, and asked through his cheeks filled with food,

"'Joo conna keet dat?" Thinking the blonde looked more like a rodent then a dog, Seto shook his head, and handed it over to Jou, who quickly shoved it down his throat. Jou groped blindly to one side, feeling for something. He turned his head and tried to curse through his food-packed mouth, but the attempt was futile. Understanding crept over Seto. He had forgotten a drink.

By this time, Akuro had returned, but instead of food in his hands, he had a cup of soda. Jou reached to take it away, but Akuro smirked, pulling it out of the other blondes reach. He shook his head and held the drink out to Seto.

"Want some?" Jou made a sound of protest, glaring daggers at Seto. Seto looked at the cup. He had never drank after anyone but Mokuba, for the sake of his health. But, if it pissed of the pup, he'd do it. He gingerly took the styrofoam cup and put the straw between his lips and sucked some of the overly-sweet carbonated liquid into his mouth. Jou made a plea-like sound. Seto shrugged, handing the cup directly back to Akuro.

"Sorry Mutt. I'm neutral." Jou whined, and leadned back in his seat, trying to swallow all of the food stuffed in his mouth dry. Akuro smirked, and after a few torchering moments, he handed over the soda. Jou glared and snatched it away before Akuro could change his mind. After a few moments of gulping the soda, He sucked oxygen into his lungs, glaring at Akuro and Seto.

"You. Two. Are. Evil." Jou breathed. Akuro snickered. While Seto just tried his best to look sheepish.

"Oi! Akuro! Jou!" The three boys turned to see Jemina, a thousand and one shopping bags in her arms. Akuro groaned softly and turned to the other males at the table.

"Honestly. She can be a real chick when she wants to."

Jou rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Where the hell does she get that kinda money?" Akuro snorted.

"Her grandmother. Duh. That old bag still gets like three-hundred bucks a week as child support from Jem's pops. And you know all that crazy witch buys is chili powder." Jou nodded, ducking his head as the latina came to the table. Jemina dropped the many colored shopping bags at Akuro's feet.

"Well damn, if I had known you was here, I would have dragged YOU around. Ugh." She sighed and collapsed into a chair in between Seto and Akuro. Akuro snorted softly and turned to look the other way. Jou just kept his head down, shoving more burger into his mouth. After a few moments of mindless chitchat, Michiru appeared next to them, and small plastic bag full of books. Jemina stood, stretching her arms above her head.

"Alright, les' go get the kids and get the hell outta here." Akuro and Jou were the first ones up, but before they could escape however, Jemina called after them.

"Ey! Akuro! Jou! Get my shit." She waved her hands at the many bags on the floor. Both blondes groaned, but obidently shoveled bags onto their arms. Jemina and Michiru followed slightly behind Seto, discussing one of the several books the aqua haired girl had bought. Jou and Akuro followed behind the girls.

"Jeez. Now we actually look gay." Akuro muttered to the other blonde. Dispite himself, Jou giggled. Akuro amusingly snorted.

"And that didn't help either. I mean come on. If some _vato_ saw us like this, they'd never take us seriously again." Jou nodded, an amused grin on his face. Of course, why should he have to worry about that? He wasn't back in the gang. Just because Akuro was alive didn't excuse him for being a rat. He brought about Akuro's 'death' and the gang would never forgive him for it. The only thing he had to worry about was staying out of Dragon Territory, which was quite easy to avoid.

Jou could faintly make out the various sounds of the arcade over the nosie of the mall. While Jou's thoughts trailed off, Akuro glanced around, his eyes narrowed. NightStar had said that he was planning another attack soon. Akuro wanted to get Jou out of harms way. It wouldn't be able to stand it if Jou got hurt and he had had the opportunity to stop it.

Suddenly, as if Karma had heard his thought, a giant explosion blew out one of the walls close to the arcade. Jou's head jerked up as the sound of plaster smashing on the floor mixed with terrified screams. He looked toward Jemina and Michiru, who had fallen back in shock. Jou's eyes darted from side to side, but he couldn't find the brunette. Dropping the bags in his arms next to Jemina, he darted forward, toward to the arcade. Akuro followed after Jou, wrapping his arms tightly around Jou's waist, pulling him back.

"Akuro! Let me go! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Keeping you from killing yourself!"

"I have to make sure Kaiba's alright. Dammit, let _go!_" With surprising strength, Jou ripped himself from Akuro's arms, and ran forward to the arcade. He could hear Akuro's feet pounding on the ground behind him, but he didn't stop. He wouldn't. Not until he knew Seto was ok. Making a sharp turn into the arcade, Jou crashed right into something. Both he and the object he hit tumbled to the ground, Jou landing on top of the thing.

"Mutt. Open your eyes." Jou complied to the strict voice, blushing furiously after he did. Apparently he had crashed into Seto and knocked them both to the floor. Jou was lying on his chest, their faces dangerously close. Only the brunette's feirce glare kept Jou from tilting his head slightly and kissing the other.

"Mutt. Get off me." The brunette growled. Obediantly, Jou slowly moved off the brunette, knowing neither wanted to loose eachother's warmth.The brunette shivered, as if apologizing for making the blonde move. Jou could have truely believed that, had the brunette not been glaring daggers at him.

Jou turned his head back to look at the arcade. His breathe caught in his throat. A huge snake hovered over two cowering small figures; Mokuba and Yuki. They had their arms wrapped around eachother, Yuki looking ready to toss Mokuba out of the way of the snake's jaws if nessacarry. But that's not what made an ice cold shiver run up Jou's spine. It was the thick claw marks on the side of the reptiles face. The same ones he himself had inflicted. Something warm and all-knowing bloomed in his gut. Jou pushed it down with all his might.

As if sensing Jou was the there, the snake whipped it's head around to look Jou directly in the eyes. Jou shuddered. On of the unmarked side of the snake's face, a small glass-like black beady eyes stared at him. On the other side, the eye was a thick, cloudy blue color. The snakes black tongue flickered through it's mouth, taking in Jou's current scent.

Noticing that Katsuya was dorment, the snake reared back and opened it's jaws, showing off two long slick fangs, each dripping with a translucent fluid. Jou shuddered again. Suddenly, a glowing slit of light appeared inbetween it's brows. The slit cracked and opened like a third eye. A green light flashed from it, wrapping around the snakes body. After a few seconds, the fiery glow settled onto the snakes scales, like a second skin. Jou could have sworn he saw a look of amusement flicker on the snakes face.

_Now Katsuya...I'm going to show you the power of a _true_ demon!_

With that, the snake lunged forward, its jaws wide. Staring into the cold eyes of the snake, Jou couldn't move. It had been as though he had sprouted roots to keep him there. He physically feel the temperature in the room drop.His stomach churned painfully. He gasped, dragging in his final breath.

"Mutt! Move!"

"Jou!"

A sudden weight against his side threw him to the side. Jou half groaned in pain, half whimpered in relief. Opening his eyes, he look up and saw a tuff of blond hair, followed by angry emerald eyes.

"What is wrong you Jou? You never freeze!" He seemed very angry, but relived, as if her were scolding a child. Jou nodded and sat up, his bones trembling. He refused to look back into Akuro's eyes, instead, he found a peice of broken plaster very intrsting. Akuro's anger faded quickly when the snake reared back for another attack. Jou jerked his head up to look back at the snake. It seemed more hesitant then before. It's eyes shifted from Jou to Akuro, then back again, as if looking for an answer in one of their faces. Various emotions ran through Jou's head. He tried to organize them, but his mind would have none of that. It was clouding over, blurring his vision, and awakening something that he wanted to stay dorminent.

Without warning, the demon lunged forward, as if sensing Jou's nerve build up. But it was too late. A surge of red energy flew out of Jou, knocking the over-grown serpent backwards.

Akuro raised an eyebrow at the sudden offensive attack. He reached out tentively.

"Jou?"

He closed his hand around Jou's wrist. The skin was scalding hot, radiating a hissing soudn when Akuro's own cooler flesh came in contact. The elder blonde yelp and jumped back away from Jou, examining his now bright red and blistering hand.

Jou felt his chest almost deflate when the red energy had ripped from his body. The tight building pressure that had resided there only a moment ago was gone. His lungs felt free again, he was no longer gasping for breath. A sudden surge of power washed over Jou, making him grin.

_No._

'What?'

_Jono-Sama, do not let it out, whatever you do, don't let Katsuya out!_

'Why not? He can help me. It's the only--'

_No! I've sent help, but swear to me you will fight him until they get there!_

_Jono-Sama?_

'Alright, I'll try to get rid of it...but...'

_Good! Help will be there soon._

A heated wave of power continued to surge through Jou's body, making him shudder. He began to fight against the Dragon, willing his to go back into it's dorment sleep, but Katsuya would have none of that. Clutching his sides, Jou began to rock back and forth, trying to push the Dragon into the back of his mind.

_Oh, first you want me, now you don't? Make up your mind my little host._

And with that thought in his mind, pain erupted in him, consuming him, until all was black.

---

Chibi: Ok. Just like the last chapter, this one was suppose to go on longer, but I've tortured you all long enough I think. So here it is. I can't believe I made a suppose-to-be one chapter into three. Ugh.

Yuugi: Sucha lazy Chibi.

Chibi: YUUGI!!! I havn't seen you in like ever, where you been yo? (Trying to be cool)

Yami: And Failing miserably.

Chibi: Fuck Joo.

Yami: Very much so.

Chibi:...cocky bastard.

Yami: (Grin)

Chibi: REVIEW!! For Yami is the bouncer


	8. A Dragon's Love

Chibi: Yay! This is he final part of what was suppose to be chapter six! W00t!

Seto: (Sigh)

Jou: Its about time too!

Chibi: I know! But imagine how long you guys would have had to wait if I had combined the last three chapters (including this one)

Seto: We'd all be happy

Chibi: No you'd all be waiting a very long time.

Jou: Amen.

Chibi: Remember who has the power here.

('I've got the Power' starts playing in the backround)

Chibi:...hehe, alright! (And because wants to be gay, I have a new paragraph breaker; sorry!)

:X:X:X:

"You sure you know what your doing?" Red yelled as the four raced through the throng of people trying to get away from the mall. The tall brunette glared at her.

"Of course I know what I'm doing! Do I look like a fool to you?!" Her companion yelled back.

Red thought about replying, but Blu nudged her hard as they continued running toward their masters. Glancing at the fiery teens that ran next to her, Red just sighed and nodded.

"Alright. Let's go save Jono-sama before he blows up the building."

:x:x:x:

"Seto! Help!" Mokuba cried, clinging to Yuki for dear life. The two boys were huddled in the corner, wedged between two video game machines.

Seto looked helplessly from his brother, to the snake, to Jou. The snake seemed to be completely focused on Jou's still form. This made Seto's stomach churn. But his brother's cries and pleas made him physically sick. Getting into a crouching position, Seto prepared himself to run. Silently counting to three, Seto ran as fast as he could to his brother. But of course, not without catching the attention of the overgrown lizard. No sooner had he gotten to Mokuba's side, the monster had turned and fixed it's beady little eyes on them. Mokuba and Yuki had ducked behind him, whimpering and shaking.

Looking around furiously, Seto tried to see someway out. There was none. The snake was advancing. Slowly and curling side to side, flicking it's tongue out. _It's playing with us,_ Seto realized. He mentally cursed the snake in every language he knew. Which actually took a few full minutes to do. The snake reared, and opened it's jaw, showing off gleaming fangs. Glancing over at Jou, he saw Akuro crouched over his body, but Jou wasn't moving. Akuro's gaze flickered upward and their eyes met briefly. And in that moment, Seto could have sworn that Akuro had smirked. Shown amusement at Seto's position.

Unknown emotions raged in Seto all at the sametime, chilling him to the bone, yet making his blood boil. His spine tingled with charged up energy. And all he could think about was what a lovely sight it would be to have his hands wrapped right around that bastard's neck. Excitement was there, like he could actually do it. And oh, how he wanted to. That prick had no right to touch Jou, no right, but there he was, stroking his hair like only a lover can. And it pissed Seto off.

_Kill him... _One part of his mind whispered.

_You can't. You're going to die now. _The other part whispered equally.

_Kill him. _His mind persisted. _All it would take is just. One. Flick. Of. The wrist._

Seto felt his hand raising, as though to send all his emotions spiraling toward the one he hated so much.

_His brother is right behind you. Are you truely that cold?_

_'Yes' _He hissed back.

_'...No' _He muttered as an after thought. Was there actually a voice murmurring in his ear, urging him to kill? Seto didn't know, but it scared him. Could he really be that cruel? To _murder_ someone in cold blood over...over what? A crush? A simple school boy _crush_? What was wrong with him? That wasn't Seto. It wasn't.

He lowered his hand back to the ground.

"S-Seto..." He jerked his head around to see his brother gazing fearfully over his shoulder. Seto snapped back into reality and saw the snake directly over him, two seconds away from the kill.

_This is it..._ He thought fearfully. He clentched his eyes shut as the beast lunged forward, not willing himself to see the slick, disgusting mouth as it closed on him, ripping him apart.

Suddenly, the creature let out a vicious screech. Seto's eyes snapped open just intime to see a blur fly by, slashing throught the lizard's empowered scales. The blur leapt around the body, sharp claws ripping out larges chunks of flesh while the snake flailed around, trying to escape. It just succeding in splattering blood onto Seto's face and shirt. Then Seto saw the blur fly past the snake's forehead, splitting the crystal between it's eyes right in half. It let out another screech before tumbling to the ground. Seto ducked his head to avoid getting more blood on his face. But when it crashed to the ground, Seto didn't feel as much blood as he should have, as if something were taking the hit instead.

"Jou!" Mokuba yelped from behind him. Seto nearly snapped his neck because he wrenched it up so quickly. Jou had indeed stepped infront of him, the result being him doused in blood. The blonde's eyes sparkled a dangerous red, a flurry of emotions running through them. Fury, Bloodlust, Pleasure, and something Seto couldn't identify. The brunette cautiously peered around Jou's body to see the snake. It's massive jaws were slack and the beady eyes glassed over. It was dead. Seto let out a sigh of relief.

Bad move.

Jou turned slightly, his head twisting inhumanly. Seto swallowed hard and dared to look into those blood red eyes. He saw them spark with an unknown emotion, but from the growing, twisted grin on the blonde's face, Seto knew he wasn't going to like it. But before Jou could move any farther, a loud voice rang out.

"Jono-sama! Seth!!"

Everyone turned to look at Red, who stood there, flushed and panting, but clear and outright anger was drawn on her face. Seto thought anger was an understatement. Loathing was more like it. Seto looked back into Jou's eyes and realized that they didn't belong to the playful mutt he knew. Those eyes belonged to the dangerous Demon Prince, Katsuya.

"Blu!" Mokuba cried, happily. The younger boy dashed forward toward Blu, but before Seto could do anything, Katsuya snarled and grabbed Mokuba's bare neck and threw him against Seto, sending he, Mokuba, and Yuki spiraling against the wall.

Yuki had been knocked unconcious, a small trickle of blood falling down his forehead.

Seto glanced hurridly over the cut to make sure it wasn't fatal, while Mokuba just sat there, stunned, at who he thought was Jou.

"J-Jou..? What was that for...?" He asked in a small voice, but Seto cut off anyother questions and craddled Mokuba against his chest, shushing him. Katsuya gave Seto a approving twisted grin.

_Blu, help--_

Seto began to send out a mental call to his guardian, but had met a thick, brick wall on the way, mentally crashing into with such streghth, it made him groan in pain. Mokuba clung to him, asking feverently if he was alright. Once he managed to reply and give his little brother a calming smile, he looked but up at Katsuya, and saw nothing but fury on his face. Obviously, he hadn't expected Seto to call for help, and had put up the wall to stop him.

Lovely. A pissed off demon was all Seto needed right now.

The evil blonde sent a blood-chilling glare and and a quiet snarl toward him, and Seto couldn't help but to think of a dog. In a matter of speaking. About a week ago, Mokuba had forced Seto to watch a program on wolves with him. It turned out, if a wolf in the pack pissed off the Alpha Male, the wolf would glare and snarl, until the other rolled onto it's back and bared it's neck in submission, then the Alpha would bite on it's neck. Oh god, he hoped that the mutt didn't attack him, then bite him. That would be just a tad too humilating, even for a cold-hearted CEO.

Suddenly, he heard a voice in his head. It wasn't from Blu, it wasn't his insane (and dorment) alter ego, but it was from someone very familiar. Or at least the voice was. Katsuya was not exactly familiar to Seto.

_I suggest you not try that again bitch, or else I might have to just mark up that pretty little face of yours._

Seto tried not to gawk at Katsuya. Oh, he wasn't gawking because he could mentally talk to him, no, he was outraged and in shock, that he had the nerve to call him a 'bitch'. It made him sound like some filthy whore, and to Seto's silently growing fear, made Katsuya sound more and more like a dominent male wolf. _Shudder._

_'How dare you talk to me like that?!'_ Seto growled back, his anger clouding his common sense.

Seto had put a stop to people talking to him like that years ago, the second Gozaboro went out that window. He'd be damned if he let some garbage-scrownging dog say it to him! Dispite the pep-talk, Seto still quivered in fear when Katsuya snarled at him. The creature looked like he was going to turn and use him for a chew toy any minute. Not good.

_Not very nice are you, you little bitch? Well, I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson then, hm?_

Shit.

:x:x:x:

Red could feel her tail swishing back and forth. Jono-sama hadn't listened. He'd let Katsuya out for a seond time! He couldn't do this! He would break the prison holding the dragon before long, if he kept this up. She watched silently as her master glared heatedly at what she supposed was Seth.

Red had seen Katsuya toss Mokuba aside like a rag doll. She wanted to step in then, but Blu had stopped her. Blu had said it was probably best to just observe Katsuya, and not get him riled up for now unnessasary reason. Blu had tried to send messages to Sth, but it just hadn't worked. There was just a wall that blocked her.

Red didn't know how Blu could sit by and watch her master get interogated and obviously, by look on Katsuya's face, get threatened without doing anything to stop it. This was not her job. Her job was to guard and subdue when necassary. And right now, she needed to subdue him before the human 'police' arrived and made a bigger mess, or worse, Katsuya could kill Seth, and not only would Blu go insane, but Red knew, that Jounouchi would loose his head and the reincarnation of Kisara would be able to feel the loss no matter where they were, or even if they understood who had died. And Red was _not_ going to let that happen.

She stepped forward, but Blu grabbed her arm, unwilling calming her. Another one of Blu's brilliantly honed skills; she could bring emotions down from their boiling points. In this case, Red wasn't as axcious or as angry as she had been. Damn.

"Blu, I can't take it anymore, we have to move now. Katsuya could do damage. Big damage." She murmurred through the corner of her mouth, hoping her master's sensitive hearing didn't pick it up. Luckily, it didn't have appeared to. Examining her master closely now, Red could see that the cage that held the soul of the Red Eyed Black Dragon was crumbling like a cookie. She could see sharp fangs and claws, blood red eyes, and of course, hightened senses. And right about now, Katsuya looked like he would breath fire.

Oh, she hoped he didn't. Red could feel the affects of the shell breaking as well. Her limbs felt weak, and her human glamour had been shattered from lack of energy. She now had the pointed ears, small horns, long, sharp teeth and claws, a tail and dragon-like feet. Her spine had twisted out of it's straight line, and Red had a the urge to crouch down like an animal. She could feel her energy source, the trinity of rubies on her forehead, throbbing. And the sharp black marks under her eyes felt like burning charcoal on her skin.

She didn't have the energy to go into a full battle with Katsuya, and if more and more of the dragon was slipping through, Red didn't think she could last much longer. The son of Anubis against a lesser demon weren't odds Red wanted to think about.

"Red, you must calm down," Blu said, eyeing her non-human looking lover wearily. "Katsuya will not harm Seth-sama. Not too badly anyway. Knock him around abit, but that's all. In his current state, there is too much love for Seth-sama in Jono-sama's heart for the dragon to fight with his limited power. So for right now, he is acting a bit nicer then he would have normally, five thousand years ago."

Red just raised an eyebrow. You've just gotta hate Blunetta-logic.

"Oi. I don't feel like standing here all day, waiting for him to make a move. I say we subdue him now and take care of the consequesnce later." Spoke one of Red's eariler compainons. She was tall and had long, rough looking chestnut hair and smoldering chocolate eyes. Her arms were crossed, and annoyance was written on her face. Even though so far, Red hated the girl with a fiery passion, she had proved herself more then useful when the pair had shown themselves and for once, shared one of Red's own opinons.

"I agree." Red stated, but said nothing more, watching intently incase Katsuya made any moces to harm Seth. Love or no love, Katsuya was still a demon.

:x:x:x:

Seto gasped and doubled over, clutching his head hard, trying to somehow evade the sharp searing pains jarring through his head. Mokuba was still clutching at his chest, confused as to why his brother was in pain when there was no physical damage being done to him. Seto tried to brush Mokuba away, or to at least shield him incase Katsuya did decide to do damage to his little brother, but he was stubborn and clung to him hard. With a bit of difficulty, Seto glared at Katsuya, who was smirking insanely. Seto had tried to put up a mental shield against the Dragon Prince, but his steel safe haven was torn away from him like paper in a storm.

_Now, are you going to be nice and submit to your master Seth?_

Seto felt the cruel voice so different from Jounouchi's bounce off the walls of his head, making dull throbs erupt behind his temples. He wanted to slap - yes, slap - the smirk right off Katsuya's face, but from the weight that crushed down on his mind, Seto knew that would just cause more problems. But the mere thought of submitting made the Dragon in him awaken, more pissed off then ever. Seto tried to push the Dragon back. It wouldn't help to let out a second monster. Seto could feel the Dragon bristle at the description, but he didn't care. He had to focus on nothing but keeping Mokuba and Yuki safe and away from Katsuya. Mokuba meant everything to him, and he couldn't afford to let anything happen to his little brother.

_I'll protect Mokuba, no matter what the cost._

The second the thought left his mind, Seto wished he could take it back. He watched in growing horror as Jou's face was contorted with a large twisted grin. He glared as hard as he could and clutched his brother to him. He shook his head and looked at the blonde prince in horror.

"No," He whispered protectively. "No, don't you dare touch him." Seto put his most fierce glare and set his jaw, not daring to even break eye contact. That was one of the first things he was taught; breaking eye contact was a sign of weakness. And Seto was not weak...just ignorant.

_Perhaps among you humans breaking contact shows weakness,_ Katsuya drawled through Seto's shredded barrier. _But when you are facing a much stronger opponent, especially one with access to your mind, you've pretty much commited suicide._

Seto felt a sharp pang of emotions. Regret, Guilt, Anger. But they all distracted him from the most important thing; he was falling under Katsuya's spell. He felt his grip on Mokuba slack and his eyes become heavy. There was a voice in the back of his head telling him it was ok to let go. It was for the best. He wouldn't miss Mokuba. The child was a nusience.

_'No'_ his common sense argued. Mokuba was his brother...

_No, _the voice continued. _He isn't your brother. He is an annoying child who is holding you back. This boy is the reason your caught up in this remember?_

And dispite all rational thoughts, Seto did remember that Friday afternoon that seemed so long ago. When Mokuba had begged and pleaded to let the wet doggie in the car...

_'NO!' _his common sense snapped, stomping on the brief hate that Seto that felt towards his brother. Seto wanted to glare and scream and hug his brother until he broke every bone in the younger boy's body. Nut his limps felt like lead and his tongue was a large blob of cotton in his mouth, which made it impossible to talk. He saw the blonde step closer and closer until he towered over the pathetic trio. He reached a long pale clawed hand towards Seto.

"Hand him over Seth," the demon said outloud. Mokuba, dispite all other childish ignorance, was no fool. He now saw the demonic aura wrapped around Jounouchi, and he also saw the liquid, dazed look that clouded his brothers eyes. Mokuba could sense the internal battle warring behind those murky sapphires, but the young boy had no clue as to what he could do about it. So he did what he always done when they were kids; he wrapped his small arms around Seto's middle and squeezed, feeling Seto's much leaner body freeze under the touch. He sat like that for a few minutes, thinking he had finally cleared those murky eyes, but froze when he felt two firm hands on his shoulders. He gazed up questioningly at his brother, but he realized, that those weren't his brother's eyes. Heck, those eyes didn't like any kind of sapphire he'd ever seen. Instead they looked like pure black obsedian. Ans it quite honestly scared the shit out of him.

"...Seto?" Mokuba asked slowly, as of he were stepping on eggshells around a particualry vicious looking beast. In return, Seto's brows furrowed as though he dodn't recogize the black haired boy in his arms. Then with force Mokuba didn't know his brother had, he was shoved away and landed right in the outstretched arm of Katsuya. Mokuba yelped in surprise, but did nothing but gaze up innocently at whom he thought to be Jou.

"You said you'd do anything to protect him," Katsuya drawled innocently, pulling Mokuba into what would seem like a brotherly embrace. "So protect him." The demon finished, raking two very sharp claws down the boys cheek. Mokuba yelped in surprise, jerking wildly, trying to escape the pain of those claws. As though in a trance, Mokuba watched as his brother snapped back into reality, his black eyes turning their original blue. He watched as the brunette's face turned into one of complete and utter horror, watching the crimson droplets trickle down his brother's face. The black haired boy watched in awe as his brother struggled against seemingly invisable bonds, his eyes wide.

"Mokuba! Oh god, stop!" Seto cried as Katsuya dragged his claw down the length of the boys' face and neck, cutting at his shirt. Mokuba whimpered and tried to pull away but he was held fast to the older blonde's side. Seto stared at the torn shirt of his brother,a horrible, sick memory rushing up to meet him. Seto tried to push it back, to focus on the present, but it was futile.

_"Come now boy!" Gozoburo sneered, toying with the top of his brother's shirt. "You'll have to do much better then that to protect your baby brother." With that said, the older man took a thin dagger off his desk and made a small tear in the neck of the blue shirt his brother wore. Seto watched helplessly as his brother's shirt was shredded._

"No..." Seto murmurred, shaking his head. "No." He said again, glaring up at Katsuya, but no matter how hard he tried, the blonde hair melded into black streaked with grey, and the normal t-shirt and jeans became a familiar suit of red. The only thing that didn't change was the twisted grin on his face.

_"Your pathetic, I thought you loved your brother!" Gozoburo mocked, making a deep cut in Mokuba's collarbone. Mokuba started to cry then. The tears leaked out of his eyes, making Seto's heart plummet to the very depths of his stomach._

"I do...Oh god...I do love him...stop it..." Seto muttered, unable to escape the twisted reality that warped his mind. He could hear laughter. It was Gozoburo's...no...not just his...but Katsuya's as well. They were laughing at his weakness, and his weak mind and his inability to protect those he loved.

_"Ha! You think you're done? The fun's just starting!" He said, laughing. "Don't stare at me with those puppy eyes." Gozoburo snapped, making another, much deeper cut on Mokuba's chest. The boy was sobbing; "Nii-sama...make him stop...Make him stop Nii-sama..."_

"No...stop it! Leave him alone..." Seto moaned weakly, bowing his head. He kept his eyes on his step father and his brother and watched witha sickening facination as Gozoburo's face turned back into Jounouchi Katsuya's, and his brother had stopped crying. It had been a mere illusion, Seto realized. It was the Skitsophrenia. The bastard had made that memory resurface. After years of locking it away, this prick had conjusred it with practically a flick of the wrist.He glared hatefully at the blonde. But he flinced when, while returning the glare, Katsuya lashed out at Mokuba again, this time creating a trio of long slash markd across the pale chest. Mokuba nearly screamed and began to thrash violently, much to the other's pleasure. Katsuya laughed at the struggle Mokuba put up and Seto could just feel the cords in his mind snapping. He was loosing control.

And he liked it. Alot.

His senses were expanding in a way he never thought possible. He could smell the blood pooling on the young boy's throat, he could practically see the excitement and lust rolling off the other Dragon, he could taste the strange tinge of prey on his tongue, and he could hear the softing clacking of claws on marble as his advisor approached. Wait - Blunetta? Using his mind, he stretched out his mind, slowly drawing in Blu's bond. He could feel the urgent tug on the bond, urging him to calm down, to fight what was giving him this hightened sense of power. Seto nearly laughed. Why would he get rid of such power? He could feel Katsuya tettering on the edge of his mind, urging the dragon out.

And why should Seto deny him? Katsuya was his master, and he himself wanted the power, everyone was happy...right?

Seto gazed at the young boy - no - at his brother in Katsuya's arms, watching his transformation in a horrified awe. And the second their eyes made contact, the younger flinched, cringing hard in the other Dragon's arms. No, Seto realized, he hadn't cringed, he had fainted. He was placed on the floor and soon enough, Katsuya was infront of him, pushing against him, kissing his jaw lightly, gently touching his face, and all the while, his voice was on the outside of his mind, begging for the Dragon to take over and respond to him. And in all honesty, why would Seto deny him? He had his master right here, waiting to touch him, claim him, and not to mention, the boy. His fear had smelt so delicious -

'NO!' Seto mentally cried, pushing against the blonde prince with all he had. Dear GOD he had just thought about eating his brother! EATING HIM!! Seto pushed out the voice in his mind, pushed the Dragon out, and even pushed reality out and pulled himself back into his mind, where no one could reach him. Even while Katsuya was back on him, licking his ear, holding him, trying to make him respond, Seto just retreated into his world- a world he had created to survive Gozoburo's 'lessons'. When he was there, he couldn't feel, he couldn't think, he would just exist, but barely. Mokuba got along fine without him when he was in his world. Honestly, he needed to think up a name for it. He had been trying for years, but--.

(A/N: Ok, this may seem a bit confusing, but the dragon part of Seto wants to rebel (As well as the human part) against Katsuya. The voice that keeps telling him to submit, that's Katsuya invading his mind. Sorry that was confusing.)

:x:x:x:

_Seth walked down the hall toward his room, an annoying future Pharoah on his heels._

_  
"But, Seth, how on earth did you get out of there? Alive??" Atemu asked, worry and curiosity in his voice. Seth groaned and rolled his eyes. His younger cousin could be so annoying at times he would want to strangle him. "It doesn't matter Atem-chan," He said, going back to a nickname that Seth had always used to get Atemu to stop talking about something._

_"Hm," Atemu grumbled, not liking Seth's lack of answers at all. But of course, being the ADD child he was, Atemu was already off on another rant before he could even think of another way to get Seth to talk. "Hey, Seth! You remember those scrolls you took to the Eastern Temple? Or technically, Father did?" Atemu said, rather loudly. Seth covered Atemu's mouth and glanced around, hoping that no one had heard his lack of delivery. That was the last thing that Seth needed to get out; he wasn't doing his job, so the Pharoah had to. Dear Ra he did not want to think about that._

_"Yes Atemu, I remember, what about them?" Seth muttered, trying to show his cousin that he should not be speaking so loud. But Atemu was Atemu, so of course he couldn't get a hint. He was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, excitement hyping him up even more so then normal. Which is bad._

_"Well, those old geezers have been trying to find proof that there is another great power out there besides the Millenium Items and the Egyptian Gods. (1)" He said, disbelief clearly evident in his voice. But Seth knew his prince; there was always more to tell. "And?" He prompted._

_"Well, they think they found it! In those scrolls!" Atemu said, his bounce back in his step. Seth's eyebrows disappeared behind his hair. A power greater then that? Seth really didn't know if that was good or not, but Atemu continued talking, leaving him with no time to brood on it. "They think that there is some type of Grail that can lock away all the evil's in the world." He said, waving it off like it were something unintresting. "And they think a future Pharoah will have the power to unlock it." He finished, beaming proudly up at his cousin. Seth rolled his eyes in the most dramatic way he could without looking like a woman._

_"So they found something like...a reversed Pandora's Box hm?" Seth pondered, looking thoughtfully up at the sky, ignoring the pout on his cousin's face. "But Seth," Atemu whined. "Forget the box, hello, future Pharoah, right here!" He said, doing a dramatic spin. Seth laughed. "Atem-chan, if you hold this Reversed Pandora's Box, I think Egypt would fall in ruin from complete shock." He laughed again when his cousin laughed with him._

_Abruptly Atemu stopped in his laughing and looked thoughtful. He looked angry for a moment, then turned to Seth. "Hey! Were you making fun of me?"_

:x:x:x:

Katsuya growled angrily when the other wouldn't respond to him. He tried pushing into the brunette's mind, but no such luck. These walls were different from the others. Stronger. Tighter. Actually designed to keep something out. Or maybe to keep the sanity in. Katsuya didn't know, but it angered him to no end to be ignored. What angered him even more was to be interrupted. Especially when he was trying to coax his mate out of his shell. Redillia knew this, so why was she interupting??

He whirled around and snarled at her, his lips pulling up high, showing off at least a half an inch of gums and even more of teeth. For a moment, she looked as though she wanted nothing more then to apologise and flee the room, but deep inside, Katsuya knew she wouldn't. Since Katsuya was focusing completely on Red, one would think he would be an easy target. Well, he is. When you don't scream out a war cry to tip him off. The brunette girl had leapt from a small pillar of rock crying out, aiming to attack Katsuya. The prince merely raised a brow and flicked a wrist at her, and in a flash of light, the girl was tumbling through the air, crashing hard into a pile of rubble.

"Akai!" Another girl, this one blonde, yelled, drawing immediate attention to herself. Katsuya turned toward her and flicked his wrist, two streams of flame flying out of his claws. The blonde girl screamed in pain as the snake like flames licked her flesh, turning it a bright red. "Aoi..." Katsuya heard the other brunette mutter. Katsuya turned back to her, with every intention of killing her, but the one Seth had called out to, 'Blu' he believed, jumped infront of the younger girl, lashing out with her own attack. Katsuya snarled when the attack sliced through his arm. He retaliated by sending out another set of fire snakes. While the woman was distracted with dodging the flames, Katsuya wheeled to face Redillia, who shrunk back like a kicked dog. Leaving Seth, Katsuya moved toward Redillia, growling.

"Redillia," He began to snarl, but she ducked her head and continued to back up. He could feel her fear and anxity through the bond. She was terrified. Katsuya was nearly estatic with delight, but then he felt the flicker of warning through the bond. He bared his teeth at her and demanded she explain herself through the bond. She was to protect him no matter what the cost, and here she was cowering like a poor pathetic demon. He watched as she had an internal battle with herself. She looked as though she half wanted to run, and half wanted to attack him.

Suddenly, Katsuya felt a thick shudder as someone elses magic surged through the air. He felt the power source from behind him. He turned swiftly, but not quick enough. By the time, he had a fireball in hand, a body was crashing onto his, claws digging into his skin, tearing his clothes and drawing blood. He reached up to pull the offending body off his, but someone beat him to it. Katsuya jumped up, hissing and spiting, much unlike the dragon he was. Redillia was crouching infront of him, her lips drawn high over her teeth, showing off the long fangs underneath. Glancing over her shoulder, Katsuya saw Seth - _his mate _- sprawled on the ground, blood on his hands, and sharp fangs poking from under his lips.

"Seth-sama!" Katsuya glanced up to see the white-haired female watching Seth in horror. Katsuya gladly noted that her glamour was failing her as well. Her trinity of sapphires had appeared on her collarbone, her tail was swishing back and forth, and her fangs were longer. Katsuya ignored her for now and turned back to Seth, slowly moving out of Redillia's protective path to see him. Katsuya sent a gentle thought through their bond, hoping that his mate would realize he had no intention of harming him. Seth just repelled the thought and snarled, lashing out at Redilla. She took the attack in stride, as she was trained to do, not that it didn't stop her from tumbling half-way across the room. Katsuya turned back to the brunette, bracing himself for attack.

Sure enough, Seth was back on him, clawing and bititng. Katsuya merely grinned at the playfulness of it. If Seth had meant to hurt him, he would have used magic. But he didn't. He merely used physical means. Katsuya enjoyed the playful game they were playing, of course until Seth _did_ use magic. Then it got a tad more serious.

Seth had lashed out at him with a shining ball of magic. It sent Katsuya spiraling through the air. He wasn't expecting it so it couldn't be helped that he landed hard on his back, snarling viciously. It looked as though Seth wanted to continue the battle with magic, so Katsuya felt no shame when he sent a whip of fire toward the brunette. The 'Blu' female jumped infront of it though, sending her into a pile of rubble with a vicious crack. He snorted with laughter and send another attack toward Seth. The brunette snarled and jumped to the side, dodging the attack and getting closer to Katsuya at the sametime. Soon, the blonde felt sharp teeth in his neck and claws at his face. He pulled back away from the other just to lash back, tearing a chunk out of Seth's leg. The brunette yelped in pain and jumped back as far as he could and began to cower. Katsuya grinned. He finally showed his mate he was strong enough for him.

As soon as he bent down to comfort the brunette, a blinding light made him howl and try to leap back. It felt as though invisible chains were holding him in place as the white light ate away at his flesh. He could hear Seth's similar screams and wanted nothing more then to reach forward and protect his mate, but the invisable bonds stoppes him. He was yelling his rage and thrashing from side to side until his limbs couldn't work anymore. It felt as though the thick waters from the nile were pouring into his veins, turning them to lead. His arms were like the bricks of the pyramids; heavier then they looked. the light bagan to fade as darkness began to consume him. He couldn't hear anything anymore except for Redillia's voice in his head.

_Sleep Katsuya-sama, this will be over soon. I promise you._

Full of anger and restlessness, Katsuya complied. Why? Well, because his advisor knew better then to lie to him.

:x:x:x:

"Dear Ra, he's gonna kill me." Red murmurred as her glamour began to settle back in. "'Never lie to me Redillia, and we'll get along fine.' That's the one thing he always told me, and I can't even listen to that." She grumbled angrily to herself as she looked over Blu and checked for anything life treatening. "A few broken ribs and a sprained wrist. Not bad Blu." She spoke to her lover who smiled and hurried over to her master as quickly as she could. Red took her time approaching the prone form of her master. She didn't want to think of what he would do to her. She had to think about Jounouchi. While slowly looking over all the wounds her master had taken, she glanced up at the two other girls. Akai and Aoi. Red still didn't understand how they had the power to force the Dragon's back into slumber, but she was impressed dispite herself. What disturbed Red though was the fact that the ruby and sapphire charms hanging from their necks looked nearly identical to the ones herself and Blu carried; the same ones that held the power of the Dragons.

Hearing faint and unknown sounds, Red hurriedly annonced to the others that it was about time they left. Blu nodded and scooped up Seto with surprising strength. Not that the poor thing looked like he weighted much.

"Akai, Aoi. Grab Mokuba-kun and the other little boy. We have to go, now." Red ordered, propping her blonde master on her back. The brunette and her blond dashed to grab Mokuba and the other boy. But they only came back with Mokuba.

"There was only him," Akai replied, hoisting the unconcious boy onto her hip. Red nodded. It didn't matter. They had to get out now. Taking a firm grip on Aoi's arm, Red quickly used any remaining energy to teleport her load back to the mansion. Blu and Akai were right behind them. Needless to say though, Blu landed much better because she didn't have the extra fifty pounds to teleport. Red just huffed up at her lover from her position on the floor, with Jounouchi's body splayed across her back.

"Help me," she ground out at Blu, who just giggled merrily and laid her master carefully on the ground before helping to remove the heavy lump off her love. "There, that better?" She asked, kissing Red softly on the mouth before turning back to the brunette unconcious on the floor.

"Red, Seth-sama is bleeding. Heavily. We need to move him somewhere more comfortable to heal him." Blu said, eyeing the deep wound on Seto's leg. Red nodded. "Up to the bedroom. That's the only place I can think of." She said weakily, motioning for Aoi to help her lift Jounouchi.

:x:x:x:

(1)- Here, Atemu is refering to the Egyptian God Cards. But since 'Cards' would make sence in that sentence, I didn't put it in...

:x:x:x:

Chibi: Ok, very shitty ending, and this chapter didn't really go the way I intended so I'm going to have to work through a few things before I can write the next chapter. And yes, I know, I went out of order with my updates, but Go Ask Potter is ready for posting, I just have to crop it abit, and Dragon's Blood is nearly finished, so I figured what the hell?

Seto: You think that alot don't you?

Chibi: You know Seto, being as it's exactly 3:59 AM and I have a very over active imagination right now, I'd think you'd be very nice to me right now unless you want to end up naked and bent over a table with Jou on top of you. Now is that what you want?

Fans: YES! That's what he wants!

Seto: Um, actually, no, it's--

Fans: Your right! He doesn't want to be naked! He wants to be in a frilly maids outfit!

Jou: (Drool)

Seto: You idiot! Don't encourage them!

Jou: What? Your so feminine, and in a maid outfit? Jeez.

Seto: I'll never live this down...

Chibi: Especially is Darth draws it X3

Darth: You know I'd do it too.

Chibi: Exactly.

Fans: (AGREE)

Jou: (...agree...)

Seto:...SEE? THIS IS WHY PEOPLE THINK I'M GAY!

Chibi:...you are gay honey.

Seto: I AM NOT!

(This continues while you review)


End file.
